


12 Tropes for Christmas

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: 1800s monster, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boot Camp, Comfort, Damsels in Distress, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Accusations, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long orgasm, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minotaur - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Naga, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Orc, Prince/Servant Relationship, Robot, Satyr, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Snowed In, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tiefling, War, Werewolf, Werewolves in Heat, Witch Hunts, alien - Freeform, college teacher/student, dragon - Freeform, goliath - Freeform, meet again as adults, saved by the dragon, soulmate, swamp monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: twelve days of Christmas challenge: 12 tropes for Christmas12 popular tropes used in a variety of monster/human pairings.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship, Minotaur/Human, Orc/Human, Satyr/Human, Tiefling/Human, dragon/human - Relationship, goliath/human, naga/human, swamp monster/human, troll/human - Relationship, werewolf/human - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 118





	1. First day of Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Orc x F!Human   
> Meet as children, meet again as adults   
> Warnings: Fluff, coming of age, Tommy Howser is an idiot.

I wander around by the creek during a hot summer day. My mother has warned me against traveling here alone, but the chance of catching a frog to terrorize the other kids is far too tempting. With a stick in hand, pants legs rolled up, I waddle through the shallow. Little fish swim by my toes, frogs scurrying out from under the mud. The task is far more challenging than I thought. I poke the stick at every leaping creature, falling short every time.

"What are you doing," a boy asks from the other side of the creek. Startled, I snap to attention, looking at a small orc. He looks to be older than me, definitely taller, but how can I know?

"catching frogs," I answer.

"really? Why," he asks.

"I don't know," I grumble," because frogs are neat." I look to my feet, spotting a frog lazily swimming by. I ready my stick, slowing guiding it towards it's back. As fast as I can manage I push down. Crouching down I look to the stick, huffing in frustration as I'm left empty-handed.

"Why a stick," he interrupts my pity party.

I shrug," it's how Tommy Howser caught his frog."

"Well Tommy Howser is an idiot," he chuffs, bending down to roll up his pants.

"Oh yea," I snap," why is that?"

He trod through the water," because you're just stabbing the frog, so unless you want to eat them I suggest not poking them super hard with a stick."

The orc stops before me, snatching the stick from my hand with a huff. He tosses it aside before looking around. I watch him, observing his small tusks and short shaggy hair. I've never seen an orc with short hair. He catches my attention, pointing to the shore. I spot a frog resting on the bank, the water barely lapping at its body. The orc sneaks over, hands raised as he angles himself. Quickly, he strikes out, cupping his hands around the frog. He pinches the little creature by the legs, making it stretch out as he walks over all smug.

"See, Tommy Howser is an idiot," he grins. I ignore the jab, waddling over to look at the frog.

"Whoa," I reach out and pet it," you were so fast!"

"Of course I am," he puffs his chest," I am orc, orcs are meant to be quick and strong."

I don't pay him any mind, stretching out my hands," can I hold it?"

"Yea," he arranges his grip," pinch him around the legs and he can't hop away." I nod eagerly. I do as he says, pinching the legs, holding it with utter fascination. The little guy wiggles in my hand, it's legs trying to kick, but he can't get away. I admire it's dark green skin, comparing it to the orc's similar tint.

"I'm Lum, by the way," he says.

I smile up at him," I'm Thea. You think you can teach me how to catch a frog?"

"Of course I can," he thumps his chest," I can teach you anything."

We spend the afternoon waddling around the creek, catching and releasing frogs together.

The summer is spent similarly to that day. We upgrade from frogs to fish, from fish to birds. I learn a great deal about hunting from him, enjoying myself more than I ever have. I even get to teach him a few things, though nothing as useful as what he teaches me. The day I find out he doesn't know what tag is, is the day I begin my mission to play every child's game I know.

In the middle of fall, I sit down next to Lug eating lunch. He has been silent most of the day, barely saying anything even when I bait him into a conversation.

"What's wrong, Lug," I finally ask, setting my apple down. He sighs, dropping his head.

"I'm leaving next week," he pouts.

"Leaving," I ask," where?"

"I don't know, just south," he answers," my ma told me we have to follow the herd for winter."

I scoff," I don't even know what that means. Why would you follow a herd?"

He smiles, turning to me," we follow the herd so we don't starve. The land becomes barren in the winter and we need to eat a lot as orcs. So if we follow the herd, we can follow the food."

I huff, arms crossed," well I don't like it." Lug chuckles, scooching closer to give me a side hug.

"It's ok, Thea, we come back here every spring. So I'll be back, it will just be a while," he squeezes my shoulder," besides, it's not like I can teach you anything in the winter anyway. Everything is migrating or hibernating that hunting here would be difficult."

I push off his arm, pouting as I turn my back on him," I don't care, I want my friend here."

I hear him sigh, the leaves crunching as he walks around. His feet stop in front of me, crouching to catch my eye. I give in, looking at his stupid cocky face. He drops a hand onto my shoulder.

"I'll be back by the time the last snowfall melts, I swear it," he places his hand on his heart," I make an oath to always come back."

I snort back some snot," you better."

"I will. Now enough with this mushy stuff," he stands," I bet I can catch more frogs than you."

I hop up to my feet," you wish!"

The winter was sad, like many after that. As he promised he comes back every spring, meeting me by the creek with a cocky smile and slightly longer hair. He always has something new to teach me, happy to do so. My father doesn't much care for it once he found out, but I could hardly care.

My parents find out about Lug the first spring he came back. They noticed my dower mood during the winter then my grand smile in the spring. To my surprise they were alright with Lug, asking to meet him. We share a meal, my father asking way too many questions till mother shoos us off to play.

Every spring is started with a meal with my parents then a long recap on our winter. It's a lovely tradition that lasts a few years.

Lug and I are strong friends well into the years. Things hardly change between us, being close as ever. We play and fight, arguing and making up quickly. Growing into our own as we become teenagers. My father hovers around then, setting curfews and weird rules. The attitude change with my father and Lug is one I had to confront Lug about. He waved it off as nothing, distracting me easily.

It isn't till 15 that I understand why father was so uptight with Lug's and I's friendship. Weeks of build-up brings me to startling discoveries about new wants. I've been looking at Lug in a new light, noticing him doing the same. He is my first kiss, sharing an awkward chaste one near the creek. It's weird and right at the same time. That summer we learn very different things besides hunting and gathering. Kisses become way more enjoyable after a while.

My sixteenth year is the worst year of my life.

Fall approaches too fast, I've never had a reason to hate fall until Lug came into my life. The trees changing colors now puts me in a sour mood. The walk to the creek knowing that it may be the last time this year that I get to is troublesome. Though Lug has ways of distracting me from those thoughts until he has to wave goodbye that evening.

I meet Lug by the creek like usual, plopping down beside him with a huff. He seems far worse than I do today, the worry rising more and more the longer he stays silent. I grab his hand, threading my fingers between his.

"What's wrong," I bump his shoulder. He sighs, squeezing my hand in his.

"I have something to tell you that I know you won't like," he starts, his voice low and angry. It's rare to hear him angry, only truly seeing him mad once when his father forbade him from joining the hunting pack when he was a fresh teen.

"You can tell me anything, I can take it," I try to be courageous. It's easier to act strong when he needs it.

"I'm leaving for a little longer than before," he glances at me out the corner of his eye.

"W-well, that's ok," I try to be optimistic," I've waited months for you, what's a few more?"

He winces," it's not going to be just a few months."

I stutter on my attempt of cheer," a-a year? That's ok, I'll be fine. It's just one year, right?" he looks up to me, his eyes a bit red. My heart squeezes at the sight.

"It's a lot longer than a year, Thea," he answers. My throat tightens, threatening to choke me.

"H-How long," I ask, trying to fight back the stinging in my eyes.

"I don't know, I just know it's going to be a long time," he says, reaching out to cup my face," but I promise I'll be back. I will come back for you." he tugs my head down, resting his forehead against mine.

I sniffle," you better," I mimic the words I said that first time. He chuckles, lifting my hand and twisting it palm up. His hand covers mine, something cold sitting between our palms.

"I vow to you that I'll be back, and you know an orc never breaks their vows," he thumps his chest. I clench whatever's in my hand as I laugh.

"Yea, I know," a tear rolls down my cheek. He pets the drop away, pulling me in for a kiss. It's bittersweet, but sweet nonetheless.

We sit like this, holding one another for longer than necessary. He reluctantly lets me go, getting up off the ground. We part with a final kiss, neither one of us ready to let go knowing that we won't see one another tomorrow.

"I love you, Thea," he pecks my forehead.

I shut my eyes," I love you too, Lug."

He leaves me standing near the creek. I cry to myself, nearly falling back to the ground in my pain. I finally look to my hand, uncurling my fingers to see a thread with a wooden totem attached to it. I smile despite it all, admiring the little carving with care. I'll see him again, even if I have to wait a lifetime.

Fall becomes winter, winter becomes spring. It's hard to see the snow melt knowing that Lug won't be waiting for me. I still end up waiting by the creek, looking at the frogs as I remember the many failed attempts of snatching one. Every year I come back to the creek, hoping that this year would be the year. I always leave feeling a little more empty.

Time goes on as I grow into my own, no longer a bumbling teen but a grown woman. I get my first job at a bakery, working for a family friend until their son can take up the business. It's humbling work, though suitors take the chance to flirt while I cook in the back. My father is rather angry that I shoo off the young men trying to get a nibble of something more than pastries. I can't bring myself to argue with him.

I gain my second job at a bar, working as a waitress in my 20s. The lively people bring on a new level of enjoyment that the bakery didn't have. Fellows still take the chance to flirt but it's easier to cast aside as they are mostly drunk. Travelers come in, sharing tales of the adventures that make the time go by quicker. I like my job, though going home makes the emptiness inside louder.

I wipe up the bar, picking up empty glasses and litter as I go. The night is rather dull, only having the normal regulars in. it's to be expected as the winter comes to an end. Business should pick up as spring begins and the critters come out of their holes for mating season. The bell at the front door rings, catching my attention.

I look up to see an orc walking in.He is rather large, clearly strong, and proud of it. His hair is braided down his back, beads adorning a few smaller strands. He is very handsome like most orcs are. I don't pay him any mind, use to orcs quickly finding their spots and calling out their orders.

Polishing a glass I catch sight of the orc sitting in front of me at the bar. His large hands rest clasped on the bar top, a ring resting around his thumb.

"Hello," I smile sweetly at them," what can I get ya?"

He smirks, dropping his eyes to his hands," Fire Brandy, please."

"Please? Already the most polite customer I've had this month," I tease as I grab a tumbler, pouring his brandy.

"Is please such an unused word nowadays? Damn the discipline of mothers, not teaching their children manners," he jokes back. I snort, passing him his drink.

"well said," I knock on the bar," a please and a thank you can get you far these days."

"That right? The only thing it's gotten me is brandy and a word of praise from a cute barmaid," he smirks.

I fluster at his words, turning away to grab a dry rag," don't know about that last bit but I hope you know basic manners doesn't pay for your drink."

"Damn," he huffs," what's the point now, ain't getting anything out of it."

"Gets my respect," I offer.

He pretends to ponder," I'll take it."

I smile to myself, focusing on polishing the glasses. The orc watches me, drinking his brandy slowly. I pass him a few glances, blushing each time he offers me a smile. He really is cute, but I can't say that I'm too interested.

"Lovely necklace you have there, can't say that I've seen that totem too often," he says. My hand immediately grasps the little wood craving, my heart fluttering with the action.

"Yea, a friend made it for me," I answer casually.

"A friend? I don't think that's what that totem means," he leans forward on the bar, inspecting the carving.

"Well, friends is just an easier term. We weren't lovers, being too young for something like that," I blush at the idea.

"Yea? Don't mind telling me about this 'friend' while I waste some time," he asks. I can't help but jump at the offer, wanting to finally break the seal that's bound these memories away. Mother and Father didn't want to hear about Lug so often. Which is understandable.

"No, you don't wanna hear a story of lost love," I shuffle away, putting the freshly polished glasses away.

"Of course I do, what better story than one with young love," he rests his chin on his head," please, I'd love to hear it."

I watch him, nearly smiling at his devoted attention. With a sigh, I lounge against the bar.

"We met when we were like eight, at least I was eight. I was catching frogs by the creek when he just appeared across the way," I start.

"Why were you catching frogs? I thought little girls hated that kind of stuff," he asks.

I shrug," I wanted to show off to the boys that I could catch a frog too. One of them said he caught one using a stick to trap it against the dirt. I wanted to try it."

He scoffs," why would anyone use a stick to catch a frog?"

"I don't know," I laugh," he probably didn't want to get his hands dirty."

"Damn Tommy Howser," he shakes his head with a smile," such a wimpy boy."

"Yea, he was," I laugh with him," makes sense he moved out to the city then."

"He moved out to the city? Gods, his parents should have taken him there when he was a child," he scoffs. I can't help but smile, the words taking a bit longer to register. When it does, I startle.

"How did you know about Tommy Howser," I ask. He stiffens.

"Uh, I heard about him," he lies," from other people."

I cross my arms," what other people? Tommy hasn't lived here in three years." he flounders for another lie, falling short with a sigh of defeat.

"Hello, Thea," he nibbles on his cheek," I see you kept the necklace."

I freeze. It can't be, surely this large hulking orc couldn't possibly be him.

"Lug," I ask with a choked cry. He smiles wide, nodding. I can't speak, my eye stinging as I finally see the resemblance. He truly has grown into the man he always said he would be. As handsome as he was seven years ago.

Without much thought I jump over the bar, him helping me down before pulling me close. I hug him, my arms barely touching around his hulking frame. A sob rips from my throat as I cry tears of pure joy. He pets my back, nuzzling his head against mine.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he mumbles as he kisses my cheeks," I didn't expect to be gone so long. I apparently had a lot more to learn from the elders than I anticipated."

"You’re here now," I look up at him," that's all the matters."

Lug smiles like a fool before roughly pushes his lips against mine, his tusks way more prominent now than when we were kids. I cup his rough cheek, feeling the hairs prick at my palm. He is so different now, but still exactly the same. God, I've missed him.

We part, smiling like idiots in love. He wipes the tears off my face, I pet at his cheek. My heart feels ready to explode at the happiness coursing through my veins. Lug looks the same with his great toothy grin and wondering hands.

"I waited for you, I'm so glad I did," I look him over," you got hot."

He barks out a boisterous laugh," glad you think so, I got big and strong for you. And you…gods, you look amazing."

"oh stop," I blush.

"No," he tugs my hips to his," now that I finally have you I'm going to shower you with sweet praises and worship your body like a holy temple." I gulp, my insides turning to mush as he leans down to kiss at my neck.

"Whoa, let's slow down," I grab at his braid," I'm still at work."

He growls in frustration, pulling back," alright. How much longer?"

"Till close, which should be soon," I answer," you don't mind waiting around, right?"

"I've waited seven years, what's a few more hours to that," he says.

Lug keeps me company till the last patron leaves. The second I finish the last bit of cleaning he has me in his arms, kissing me breathless. He has half a mind to pull back, smiling down at my dazed face with glee.

I break out of his arms, grabbing his hand to tug him out the bar and into the cold night. I pull him down into a kiss, not able to hold off for another second.

"I love you, lug," I mumble against his lips.

"I love you too, Thea," he answers in kind.

"Are you going to take me home now," I ask with a wicked grin.

He growls, lifting me up and over his shoulder. I laugh, blushing as he palms my rear. I've missed him so much and we have a lot of time to make up.


	2. Second day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satyr x F!Human  
> Teacher/student (College)   
> Warnings: One-night stand, office sex, secret relationship, fluff

I quickly grab my clothes from off the floor, putting them on as I shuffle out of the bedroom. Stopping at the door I look back at the naked satyr lounging tangled in his sheets. I can't help but pat myself on the back with the lay tonight. He is a rather sexy man, putting my past one night stands to shame with skills in the bedroom. Hell, I almost overslept from how exhausted he got me. I debate leaving my number as I walk into the living room. Before I can decide my phone chimes, notifying me of my ride outside.

"Shh, shh," I hush the phone, wincing at its volume. Hearing shuffling from the bedroom I quickly abscond out the front door.

Breakfast with Shelby is live with juicy details of our weekend. She talks about her weekend vacation with her boyfriend to her parent's beach resort. I can't help but scoff at her rich family. They spent most of the time there humping like bunnies on every surface. Minimal time was spent actually on the beach.

I share my weekend events, explaining a night spent man hunting and coming up short till the last minute. A handsome satyr bought me a drink, wooing me with his words before getting me back to his place. The night was honestly great, to a surprising degree. He listened and adapted eagerly to every moaned instruction, going above and beyond before reaching his own end.

"Shame you didn't get his number," she says, swiping through her phone.

"Eh, don't think he would have written. He is more of a once in a lifetime lay more than a potential relationship," I shrug, hiding my true disappointment.

"Who knows, maybe you'll see him again," she giggles at her phone, thoroughly distracted now.

"If that fates demand it," I mumble, finishing off my drink in a single swig.

Classes begin today, starting off the spring semester. My day begins with Calculus, Satan's greatest creation. Bless first-day intros that lack any actual work. Next is ITE, the easiest class for someone using computers since they could read and write. Then the first day of classes ends with English, the most weirdly complicated college course besides science.

I walk in and take the first seat closest to the door. Dropping my bag on my desk I begin checking my messages before class begins. I respect the amount of money I spent on these classes not to get distracted by my mobile device. Don't respect that class, but the copious amounts of money spent to sit here and do nothing till I can go home and reteach it all to myself.

The class fills up till it's at compacity, normal for the first day. The teacher walks in shortly after we were scheduled to start, dropping his case on to his desk.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to English 111, I am Mr. Farfick," the teacher begins the class. I set down my phone, shoving it into my bag as I give my sole attention to Mr. Farfick. Our eyes meet immediately as he is already staring, stiff as a bored and white as a sheet. I feel to be in a similar fashion as my blood runs cold and a nervous chuckle wishes to leave my throat.

Hello, Mr. Best-One-Night-Stand-Ever.

The hour and a half are spent in thick tension. Everyone else seems oblivious to the teacher and I's strife. Tobias- Mr. Farfick is fidgeting as he hands out papers, avoiding all contact with me as I do the same. I can't bring myself to look to the teacher who spent hours last week between my legs. Like, how would any expect to look at this man and not have your first thought be him giving you bedroom eyes while eating you out? That's just evil.

2 o'clock couldn't come fast enough, me being the first to bolt out the room. I race to my car, flustered all to hell as unwanted images of his o-face pops into my mind. It plays on repeat, evening morphing scenes to him at his desk doing the same. I can't drop it, I'm not 100% sure if I want to. I shake my head at the idea.

I have to change classes.

The next day I head to the offices to talk with a counselor about changing teachers. I sit in the waiting room longer than necessary till I'm called back. I jump, following the woman into her small box office.

'Hello, what can I help you with today," she asks, already clicking away on her computer.

"Uh, I was curious about other English 111 classes, the day isn't really working for me," I lie.

She nods," of course, let's see. We have a Tuesday and Thursday class at 11 am with Mr. Farfick, or Monday and Wednesday at 12:30 am with the same teacher."

I wince," no other teacher?"

She clicks away again, giving a sorrowful look," no, it appears he is the only available English teacher this semester. I can promise you that he has received nothing but praises from the previous student. He is a good teacher."

'also a good student', I think to myself.

"Alright, I trust you. I guess I'll have to keep it as is and figure it out myself. Thank you," I stand, heading out the office," have a good day."

"You too, bye," she smiles sweetly. I smile back, dropping it with a groan once out of sight. It seems I have no other options besides wasting a semester taking one class later. I have to deal with him.

Class the next day is equally tense as the one before. He ignores me altogether, not even looking to my side of the room as he speaks to the class. I can't blame him, even though it stings a bit. Right now I can't stare at him too long or saucy images pop into my head. Instead of paying attention, I come up with a plan of attack.

The obvious option is to talk to him, getting all out in the open. We were two consenting adults, there was nothing wrong with what we did. He wasn't my teacher and I wasn't his student, if anything it was the other way around. His pleased grin as he watches me cum on his fingers comes to mind. I shake my head from the thought.

2 o'clock comes around, startling me from my thoughts. I watch as the class heads out, leaving me to slowly pack as to stall. As the last student walks out I make my move. I stand before Tobias-Mr. Farfick-, startling him when he looks up.

"H-hello," he greets. It's kind of cute to see him so flustered.

"We should talk," I get straight to the point. He drops his shoulders, sighing as he looks around. He stands from his desk, grabbing his bag as he heads to the door.

"Let's talk in my office then," he leaves me to follow.

We walk up to the teacher's offices, stopping by one as he unlocks the door. He waves me inside, shutting it behind himself as he lounges against it. I look around his station, stalling a bit as I admire his knickknacks and pictures.

"Nice office," I say.

"Thanks," he answers. I glance over at the couch against the wall.

"You have a couch," I say casually," that's neat."

"Yea, I sometimes sleep here when I need it," he answers.

The silence is deafening as small talk falls flat. I sigh, knowing avoiding this won't do us any good.

"About, uh, last week. We don't need to let that affect our school relationship. I won't bring it up if you don't and we can just pretend it didn't happen," I offer.

He jumps from the door," right! I'm sorry I've been so skittish in class, this kind of thing has never happened before and I really didn't know what to do."

"yea, can't say that I've run into this issue before either," I joke with a dry laugh.

The silence comes back just as strong, suffocating me as I try to think of anything to say. I kick my shoe against his carpet, cleaning off a bit of dirt. With a huff, I look back at him.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'm going to head out now," I point to the door," yep." I skirt past him, grabbing the handle. As I tug it open he speaks.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night," he asks. I freeze, confused. I shut the door as I turn back to him.

"What?"

"Before, you snuck out before morning and I was really wondering why. I don't do the one-night stand thing often but when I have they normally stay for breakfast," he explains. I'm caught off guard by his genuine displeasure of me leaving that night. In my experience men generally don't want me around the next morning.

"You wanted me to stay for breakfast," I ask dumbfounded.

"well yea," he says like it was obvious," you were really fun at the bar and I wanted to try to get your number if you were up for that."

"You wanted my number?"

"of course. I thought the night was fun, even great, and going out for dinner sometime was something I wanted to do with you," he shrugs," but you clearly weren't up for that as you snuck out in the middle of the night."

I stare at him even more confused," you wanted to get dinner sometime?"

"Can you stop repeating what I've said," he snaps," you know what, never mind. I was just curious and for the next week I kept thinking, 'did I do something wrong' 'was the sex not that good'? It hardly matters now so excuse me for taking up your time. Feel free to see yourself out." he stomps out of the way, his hooves clomping on the floor. I continue to look at him dumbfounded, utterly conflicted at his confession. No man has ever wanted me to stick around.

His dejected face plucks at my heart as my emotions guide me forward. Without truly thinking I grab his tie and tugs him close, pressing my lips to his in a determined kiss. He jumps, not reacting as I pull away.

"If I'd known you wanted me to stay for breakfast I would have stayed. I would have love to give you my number. I honestly don't know if I would have agreed to dinner but my answer may have leaned towards yes, and you were the best sex I ever had," I ramble on, answering all his questions in one go.

It takes a moment for him to catch up, I give him a second to catch up. I fiddle with his tie, becoming nervous as he stares at me dazed.

"The best sex you ever had," he huffs with a smile.

"By a long shot," I smile wide. He grabs me and tugs me against his body as he steals a kiss. The taunt string that sat between us snaps as he backs me against his desk. He lifts me easily onto the tabletop, fitting himself between my legs. I run my hands through his hair, petting at his horns before tugging him closer.

Our tongues mix as we fiddle with one another's pants. I reach into his easily, finding his hard cock and pulling it out. He unbuttons my pants, tugging them hard down my legs. As I jerk him off he splits away from my lips, a string of saliva connecting us. I lick it away, grinning like a fool at his dazed face. I palm him, pleased to be reacquainted once more. With a groan he splits my legs farther, shoving my underwear to the side to pet at my cunt.

"So wet," he hums," I need you."

I squeeze his cock as I whisper in his ear," then take me, Professor." he rewards me with another moan, his head dropping to my shoulder as he shoos my hand away from his cock. He tugs me to the end of the desk, wrapping my legs around him as he thrusts in.

He whines," Divine.' I couldn't agree more.

He doesn't draw this out any longer, grabbing my hips and pumping into me. We both grunt and groan, keeping quiet despite the thumps of his thighs hitting the desk are louder than us. I hold on to him, already feeling the throbbing in my clit. Everything about this adds to the appeal. Fucking in his office where anyone can walk in. Fucking my teacher shortly after class. Fucking the sexy Satyr from last week. All together brings me towards my climax faster than normal.

Tobias grunts, stuttering in his movement. He begins panting, lazily kissing my shoulder. His hand snakes around from my hip to where we meet, beginning to rub at my clit with practiced ease. It seems he hasn't forgotten. I choke on a cry, burying my face against his neck as I tug on his tie and fist his hair.

"Please, please," I ramble under my breath. My body feels like fire as my coming climax starts to wash over me. I jerk into his next few thrust, wanting to worship his magic fingers. I cum with a surprised yelp, biting into my fist as my legs tremble around his hips. He grunts, his face pinching in agony as he bucks wildly. A few wavy moans leave his lips as he tosses his head back. I feel him cum, pulsing as he fills me. I shudder at the feeling, my nails digging into his hair.

He comes back to himself first, dropping his head so his hair obscures his face. With a large breath, he looks at me between his bangs. He smiles, getting me to smile back.

"Never disappoint, Annika," he praises. I nearly giggle like a girl at that.

"Not so bad yourself," I tug on his tie, pulling him into a kiss. We bask in the afterglow, feeling high as we lazily kiss. It isn't till someone knocks on his door does the reality of our situation sink in.

Quickly, he pulls out, tucking himself away as I right my underwear. He straightens his tie, fixing his hair as I hop off the desk to pull on my pants. I feel his cum dribble out, shivering in mild disgust at the feeling. I walk over to my bag swinging it over my shoulder as Tobias- Mr. Farfick- answers the door.

"Hello," an older woman greets," Do you have a moment?" she glances at me then back to him.

"Uh, yea," he jumps to attention," we finished our conversation, let me just see Mrs. Annika out."

The older woman walks in, stepping near his desk, as he guides me to the door. I step out into the hall, turning to him when I notice him lingering. He grabs the door and doorframe, leaning towards me to whisper in my ear.

"See you in class next week," he purrs. A blush curls up against my neck as I give an unsteady, 'ok'. He chuckles, warm and deep, before shutting the door.

I stare at the closed door for a moment, everything truly setting in now that I'm alone. A shiver of excitement rumbles around my body as I rush down the hall. I make it out of the building and to my car where I sit in silence to think about everything.

"He creampied me in his office," I say surprised," my teacher creampied me." I grab the steering wheel to steady myself, groaning in discomfort. "what the hell is wrong with me," I shout," nobody actually does this! I don't do things like this, I'm a semi-good person who definitely doesn't sleep with their fucking teacher!"

I try to scold myself, I really do, but it was all too good to be truly mad about it. Tobias is just… he is fantastic. I know if given the chance to sleep with him again I would take it, with no hesitations. Still, it's my teacher. Sure he is my teacher for just the semester and I met him before then, but should it be an issue? Will he get fired if someone knew? This isn't high school rules anymore, it's not illegal, but he could get fired.

"fuck," I thunk my head on the steering wheel," he better know what he's doing because I sure as hell don't."

I finally drive home, still going over what happened. The weekend comes and goes as I get the minimal homework I have done. When Monday comes I'm almost giddy at the aspect of having English today. Who knew the only way to get me excited over school was to fuck my teacher?

Calculus almost gets my mood down, almost. ITE continues to be the easiest class in existence. Finally, English 111.

Mr. Farfick is here on time, sitting on his computer and not paying anyone a bit of mind. I sit in my previous spot by the door, trying my damndest not to stare at him. We didn't decide if we were going to ignore what happened, the two cases of it. Are we pretending it didn't happen? Will it happen again? I nearly moaned at the idea of it happening again.

"Hello, hello," he greets," I hope you all had a lovely weekend and managed to get the one assignment I gave you done." he looks out to the class, not avoiding me but not paying attention. Are we pretending it never happened? A few people groan out a droll yes as we all get out our assignment.

He walks the room, picking them up at the end of each row. As he passes mine he stops.

"Did you do your homework," he asks casually. I hand him the stack with a nod. He mumbles loud enough for me," Good girl," and walks on. I choke on my breath, gulping hard as I try not to smile like a fool.

Guess we aren't ignoring anything. 

Class is filled with subtle glances and double meaning remarks. It's hard to not give him flirty looks and twirl my hair like some freshman. I try to keep it professional while playing along. Class ends and I stall putting my things away. As the last student leaves, I walk up to his desk.

"Afternoon, Annika," he smiles to himself as he works on his computer," do you need something?"

"Besides you," I shrug, resting my hip next to his desk," maybe."

He looks up with a pleased grin," you need me? Should I be so tempted?"

"Not yet, I have some questions," I say with a bit more seriousness. He sobers a bit, leaning forward on crossed arms.

"What can I help you with, Annika," he asks. His genuine want to help shines through as he focuses solely on me. It makes me stutter a little, my heartwarming up more to him.

"two things," I start," what's happening here, and will we get in trouble for it?" it's best to cut to the chase with this.

He smiles again," worried, Annika?"

"About my degree, yes," I answer honestly.

He drops his chin to his desk," you won't get in trouble, I might, but it's mostly surface-level disciplinary actions like time off and pay cut."

"Are you so willing to lose money because of a fling," I ask, a little angry at his lack of self-preservation.

"A fling," he cocks a brow," would I be too bold to want more than that?"

I recoil at him, not put off but surprised. "You want a relationship or something," I ask.

He nods," I told you I liked you, Annika, and I'd like to see where this goes. Of course, I'm not going to force you but if I want something I generally go for it. To let a few weeks decide if I should drop all feelings for you or not seems rather stupid. I won't be your teacher for long, and you won't be my student for long. So why stall just so we don't feel weird about it?"

I watch him, a bit lost in thought. I mean, he has a point. As long as I don't get in trouble and he doesn't care about getting in trouble then what's the issue? Still, it begs the question of 'am I interested in being in a relationship with him?'. I look at his eager face, seeing the dorky man that lies within. He is excited and I think I feel that too.

"ok," I shrug.

"Ok?"

"ok, as in yes or sure. Generally another word for affirmation," I explain as I reach into my bag, ripping a small piece of paper out.

He watches eagerly," I know what that means, but what are you affirming?"

I write my number on the paper, handing it to him," to going out. Now I have to leave, feel free to write."

I walk out with a cute little wave. He looks from me to the paper, smiling wide as he gets his phone out. I walk out of the building with a pep in my step.

He calls later that day, to my surprise. I answer the unsaved number knowing fully well who it is.

"Hello, hello," I mimic his class greetings.

"evening, Annika, hope I'm not calling at a bad time," his voice purrs through the speaker. I lounge back in my bed, pinching the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Of course not, I was just doing some boring English homework," I tease.

"Boring? How rude of the teacher to give out such lame assignments then," he answers. I snort, shaking my head.

"It's fine, he's pretty cute so he can get away with keeping English boring," I joke.

"We will get back to the cute part, you don't like English?"

I grab the paper on the bed, looking it over," it's not my favorite, I tolerate it. Perhaps I just need proper motivation."

"What kind of motivation?" 

I hum," not sure, some positive reinforcement wouldn't hurt."

"like perhaps an evening with your 'cute' professor," he asks, his voice low and sultry. I nibble on my lip, feeling giddy.

"Wouldn't hurt," I bite back a smile," I heard he is really good in bed."

"Is that right? I don't think he would mind giving up some of his free time to keep you motivated to pass," he says.

"you would know?"

"of course, I'm really close with him," he drops his game, speaking without the erotic purr," can we stop pretending I'm not him, I'm getting hard and I wanted to have an actual conversation with you."

I bark out a laugh," you're hard? I didn't even do anything."

He snorts," oh, you did plenty. I could barely sit in class today without thinking about bending you over my desk. See your cute little pussy soaked and spread for my enjoyment."

"that's so cruel, how am I to sit in class now knowing what your thinking. Every time you walk by I just wanna grab your horns and drag you to you're knees to get you to work on getting this 'little pussy' ready for your enjoyment," I tease back. I hear a faint groan from him as if he pulled the phone away.

"Stop, I wanted to be a gentleman and ask you how your day was," he scolds.

"well it's better now, only if you were here to deal with this throbbing between my legs it would be amazing," I grin as he groans again.

"Naughty, naughty," he tsks," tell me about your day and we can decide tomorrow how to deal with you in my office."

"Promise," I ask.

"Promise," he says firmly.

We actually manage to talk about something other than sex. I talk about my day, as does he, and go on about my degree. It's sweet how attentive he is throughout, adding feedback about class courses and teacher drama. The entire time we talk I can't wipe the smile off my face.

The next day in his office is…eventful.

"Fuck," he moans near my ear. He pounds into me against his bookshelf, the shelves hitting uncomfortably against my back. I can't bother to care as his finger rubs my clit and his cock pumps into me. Small wails leave my lips, leading him to cover my mouth with his own. Our cries of pleasure mix, his hips adding the beat to our music of the body.

"Please," I beg against his lips.

"I got you," he mumbles. I grapple at his shoulders, squeezing him closer with my legs and grinding into his thrusts. He grabs my hands from around him, pinning them on the shelf with our fingers clasped together. He kisses me, swallowing my groans as I fall apart.

"T-Tobias," I shutter.

"Annika," he echoes back, squeezing my hand as his face pinches. His cum floods me once again, painting my insides with his seed. We rest against each other, breathing heavily in the silent room. Tobias rocks his hips slowly, leaning down to press sweet kisses to my cheek and neck.

"So beautiful," he whispers," I could stay like this forever."

I smile lazily," yea, I could to-" I'm interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mr. Farfick," a younger voice calls out. Their silhouette is partially seen through the frosted glass.

"Shit," Tobias- Mr. Farfick- curses. He pulls out, setting me down gently on my feet. I watch him fumble with his clothes, tucking himself away and rebuttoning his shirt. He is quite the sight as I slowly fix my clothes.

"Seem a bit flustered there," I tease.

He looks to me a bit panicked as he fixes his tie," well yea, there is a student at my door."

"Mr. Farfick," they call again.

"Just a moment," he answers back.

I button my shorts as a mischievous smile curls my lips," I thought you didn't mind getting caught." 

"No, I said it's not a big deal if I get caught, but I rather not if I can help it," he corrects. I stand at the bookshelf with my shirt still undone and bra unhooked. With him all proper and straight he looks to me, his eyes drop to my breast before he looks back to me.

He squints as he walks over and begins to right my clothes," Don't be evil right now."

I tug his tie and brings him in for a kiss," who says I'm being evil."

He closes his eye in frustration, growling low in his throat," be a good girl and go sit down by the desk."

"Ok, Mr. Farfick," I purr, kissing his cheek before I sit back down. He huffs, walking over to the door. Before he opens it he throws me a warning look.

"Sorry, I was speaking with another student. What do you need," he asks the tall lad before him. I don't bother paying attention, looking around his room, and thinking back on moments ago.

I don't hear him shut the door or walk over till he grabs my hair and slowly guides my head back. He scowls down at me, pulling my hair a little tighter

"Something wrong," I ask casually.

"You, young lady, are in big trouble," he twists my chair and frames me with his arms. I grab his tie again, pulling him closer.

"what? Little old me," I mock innocence. He rolls his eyes, letting me tug him in for a kiss.

The semester is a lot more fun than I anticipated. We have fewer moments in his office after the last incident with the student. But we make up for it at his place on the weekends. English becomes a lot more fun when every good grade is rewarded with gratuitous sex.

At the final week of class, I lay in Tobias' bed, snuggled up in his arms after another study session. I pet my foot up his hairy legs, relishing in the softness of his fur. He opens his eyes, a lazy smile decorating his face.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hello," he shuts his eyes back, pulling me closer.

"Finals are next week, imma be a bit too busy to come over," I say quietly, not wanting to break the peace of the room.

He hums, answering in his gravelly voice," you sure you don't want some help studying?"

"I actually need to study," I answer," we do a lot less studying when together."

He gropes at my ass," I don't know what you mean, I think we did a lot of studying tonight."

I snort," yea if I was taking anatomy." he chuckles, snuggling his face against my chest. I pet at his hair, pushing it off his forehead and around his horns.

"I wanna make a deal if I have to spend a week without you," he grumbles from between my breast.

"What kind of deal," I scratch the back of his head. He hums, rubbing his cheeks against my boob.

"Pass all your exams and I'll take you out to dinner as a reward. Nothing cheap, but a genuine date," he looks up at me as he speaks. We haven't gone out before, deciding against it for reasons. The fact that he wants to almost knocks the breath from me. A part of me always saw this as a fling, even though he hasn't validated that thought. We talk, often, but sex is a given anytime we're in the same room. It's nice to be properly taken out, shown off without the threat of consequences.

"And if I fail," I ask instead of answering. He cocks a brow, rising and crawling over me. I pet at his chest, smiling at where this was going. He leans down, kissing under my jaw.

He whispers," let's just say, I suggest you don't." I can't stop the girlish giggle that leaves my mouth, relishing in the love bites being littered across my neck.

The next week is rather torturous. I nearly call Tobias just to get an excuse to stop doing study packets. I hold strong, keeping distractions to a minimum. For some reason, I really wanna get the best grade I can, perhaps to have something to be proud of when I show Tobias. I fluster at the idea that I want to impress him.

Exams are torturous, especially in Calculus. The ITE exam was a joke, only one or two questions being confusing. English wasn't hard but trying to focus with Tobias just a few feet away was its own form of torture. When he walked around the room I nearly covered my answers in pure nervousness. The one time I catch his eyes, he gives a sweet motivating smile. I keep that with me as I turn in the test and walk out.

I don't see Tobias till grades are posted, wanting to give him whatever news I have the second I know. I skip to his house, feeling giddy as I knock on his door. I bounce on my toes, waiting for him to answer as I pinch my phone in my hand. The door opens and I nearly shove the phone in his face with my excitement.

"I passed them all," I cheer. He takes the phone from me, checking it over.

"Got a C in calculus," he tries to scold, a smile still tugging on the corners of his mouth.

I roll my eyes," C's get degrees, you try taking that class."

"You're right, I can't talk, I failed calculus in high school," he sets my phone on the table by the door and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, hugging him as we walk inside.

"So dinner this weekend," I ask, bouncing in his hold.

"Well, since you were such a good girl. I guess," he jokes," but first, I've missed you." he carries me over to his bedroom, dropping me on the bed before crawling over me. I drag him down for a kiss, smiling like a fool the entire time.

"Proud of you," he says between kisses," you did very well."

"it's because I had a good teacher," I tease. He snorts, working on removing my clothes as I work on his.

I do hope the sex isn't different now that he isn't my teacher. He makes me swallow those words that night.


	3. Third day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minotaur x F!Human  
> Enemies to lovers  
> Warnings: mean neighbors, glitter bomb pranks, fluff, minor angst, couch sex

It all started with a note on the door.

Imani didn't expect to find a letter taped to her door that morning, or any morning for that matter. For a good couple of seconds she feared it was from her landlord, an eviction notice of some kind. That went right out the window as she read the chicken scratched handwriting.

**Dear, apartment 23 resident**

_I'd appreciate it if you would keep the noises to a minimum after 10 pm. The singing has kept me up well past midnight. The stomping at all hours has been less than appreciated. Also, I hate to point out that your dog hasn't been a saint either, barking every morning at 7 am. So if you would please, muzzle the dog and stop the late-night parties._

**Signed, apartment 15 resident.**

Imani is confused for a moment, walking back into her apartment while rereading the letter. All of it is not true, starting with the singing. She does not sing, especially that late in the day. The neighbor on the other hand has a daughter who doesn't understand her own volume, blaring out BTS songs at odd hours. The stomping is a ridiculous accusation, almost typical in these situations. The only time she can admit that her walking would be loud is when she first gets home and hasn't gotten to removing her shoes. Besides then, she is as quiet as a church mouse. An hour after she gets home she spends most of her time lounging in the living room. so how can she be making noises if she isn't moving?

The woman drops the note onto her kitchen table, put off by the audacity. She looks over to her little dog, shaking her head as she thinks back on the next line. Her dog doesn't bark! He is as silent as can be, never even growling. The most this 'resident' can accuse her pooch over is his nails scratching at the floor. Even then that shouldn't even register through the floors.

With the morning turned sour, Imani quickly organizes her things and heads out for work. The whole day is spent thinking hard on her letter, thinking about what needs to be done. Should she ignore it? Pretend she never got it and go on with her life? That would be the easy approach, even kinder one, but she ain't that kind of bitch.

When she got home late that day she storms into the kitchen, making sure to stop with her shoes still on, and grabs a notebook. She jots down a little message for 'resident 15' with as much passive aggression as she can put into words.

**Dear, resident 15**

_The bold claims you have taped to my door have been read. I'd like to take the time to inform you of your misguided claims. I, for one, am not the local American Idol star. That award goes to Tiny Tina in apartment 22. I don't know why you have such an issue with her music, BTS songs are a bop._

_Next on the list is my 'stomping'. Excuse me for correcting you again, but I do not 'stomp' around my apartment. The minute I get home from work I am sitting on my ass watching television till it's time for bed. So I ask you, how can I be stomping around if my feet do not move off the couch?_

_Finally, my dog. My dog is a saint, for your information, he is the quietest animal I have ever owned. I haven't heard so much as a peep from him since he was a puppy. Maybe check around for other noisy pooches because mine isn't the problem._

_With this all said, I hope you find a solution to your problem because bugging me was not it._

**Sincerely, resident 23**

Signed, sealed, and ready to be delivered. The next morning on the way to work she tapes the little note to the numbers on unit 15. smug, she walks out of there with her head held high.

Feeling proud of herself even further into the day she isn't ready for the speedy reply taped to her door, along with a missing doormat. With a huff, she snatches the note and heads inside. She unfolds the sheet, reading:

**Dear, 23**

_I am not mistaken, and I'm taking your welcome mat until you know how to be a proper upstairs neighbor._

**-15**

She gawks at the letter, put off by the blatant admission of theft. Are they a child, taking away things as a punishment? This is completely idiotic! She should march downstairs and confront the fool who thinks this is a proper course of action. Well, she would if she didn't also want to get back at them.

Throwing the paper onto the coffee table she flops down on the couch to think. What is the best way to get back at them?

A floor below rests Church the Minotaur. He is getting ready to go on a run, sliding on his sneakers as he opens the door. Glance to the side he catches sight of a gaudy plethora of stickers and glitter, his door dressed to the 9s with rainbows. He is taken aback, looking at the decorations with ire. Above it all sits a folded up piece of paper taped to the door. He quickly snatches it, reading it.

**15**

_Return the doormat and I'll clean your door._

**-23**

Church chuffs, grinding his teeth as he looks to the door again. He didn't think he was being unfair when he first gave them a letter. It was a polite way to ask them to shut up. He just wanted some sleep, was that too much to ask? He looks to the door again, apparently, it was.

Imani opens the door fully expecting the letter. With a bit of a pep in her step, she grabs it, reading it as she walks to her car. She snorts, crumpling the paper and tossing it in the trash.

**23**

_This means war_

**-15**

The next few weeks are filled with pranks of varying variety. The two start small, Imani stomping around upstairs with her heaviest pairs of boots, Church banging his hand against the ceiling during the quiet hours of the night. Next with more glitter courtesy of Church, a well-timed package that exploded in Imani's kitchen. He swears he could hear her surprised scream from below. Imani gets him back with a similar package, one with a jump scare card.

It's a back forth of one-upping the other. Church orders Imani eight pizzas, forcing her to reluctantly pay for it when seeing the nervous kid trying to deal with the mix-up. Imani manages to hook her phone to his Bluetooth speakers, playing random screams at all hours of the night.

Church gets her back by attaching an alarm to her door so when walked out that morning she was startled by a firetruck worthy honk.

It seems it’s the last straw for Church when he receives his own glitter bomb of confetti cocks. It gets caught on the carpet, sneaking into the couch cushions, and sticking to his clothes. Quickly dusting himself off he charges upstairs, reaching her door and banging on it. He taps his foot frustrated and angry.

The door clicks open, Church already ready with his rant. Imani is equally prepared, excited with the chance to chew him a new one. When the two see each other they stumble on the words, looking one another over with confusion. Neither of them expected the other to be anything but some angry middle-aged person looking for a fight. They hardly assumed that the other would be so…attractive.

"I, uh," church shakes his head," You! A damn dick bomb? Do you understand how ingrained they are into my carpet? I sent you a cheap one, something you can easily clean up but you couldn't even consider that!"

"What," Imani comes back to her own," those craft herpes were not easy to clean, I'm sure it's still in the kitchen now and staining my clothes. So don't you dare come at me with 'woe is me' look like you had any consideration at all for my floors."

"Well excuse me, I didn't hack into your speakers to play Halloween screams all through the night. I damn near had a heart attack at 2 in the morning because of you," he points to her, debating on jabbing her in the chest. She slaps his hand away before he gets the chance, scoffing.

"At least I didn't make you spend money on eight pizzas! Do you know how much eight pizzas cost? It was like seventy bucks. I'm just glad you didn't splurge on something more than a single topping pizza. But fuck you for making them all pineapple you monster," she bites back.

The two ramble on long enough for the neighbors to peek their heads out. Embarrassed, they close out their argument with a huff and a door slam. Church heads off to his apartment, falling onto the couch while grumbling to himself. Imani growls and mumbles in her bed. They both can't help the thought that ruins all their anger:

God, they were hot.

The pranks don't stop in their frequency. The two continue, using their frustrations at their traitorous thoughts to fuel their revenge.

Imani still plays with his speakers, using screamo songs to annoy him in the afternoons. Church booby traps her door again with more glitter, his preferred weapon as of lately. She takes up tap dancing, he pays the kid next door to blare BTS near the shared wall of her apartment. She puts a fake ticket on his car, he puts vulgar stickers on her's. the childish game goes on and on.

Imani sits in her room one night, frustrated beyond belief with the sexy minotaur. She can't get his face out of her head. Why did he have to be cute? It's not like it makes the little game they have going harder to do. No, it just makes it seem more than it is. She has to constantly catch herself praising his wit in some of the stunts he pulls. Scolding herself nonstop for wanting to stop by his place and yell at him some, just to see him. It's stupid, wanting to actually get to know him.

Church relaxes in bed, feeling more bothered than Imani. He has hit a bit of a dry spell in his sexual life, or his solo sexual life. He can't jerk off without picturing the little hellspawn upstairs. It would be easy to give in and just think of her but it would be too much. She is an enemy, not a potential interest. So what if she is one of the sexiest humans he has ever seen? Who cares if her ability to keep up with him in this little war is kind of turning him on? It doesn't matter, right?

He sighs in defeat, "I don't think I can believe that even if I tried," he grunts as he clenches his shaft.

Imani is at home setting up her next plan when someone knocks on the door. She looks to the clock surprised at someone visiting this hour. Confused, and cautious, she gets out of bed and walks to the door. Looking through the peephole she rolls her eyes at who she sees.

Imani opens the door," if this is about the folk music I'll tell you now I'm not changing it back."

"No," he growls," this is about the tap shoes. Metal on wood makes for some very undesirable sounds."

"Well, excuse me for trying to take up a new hobby. What about you paying off the kid next door to play her music next to my wall? I swear that little demon doesn't sleep," Imani scolds.

"Speaking of little demons, can you for the love of god shut your dog up. Every morning I hear his damn barking and I'm seriously debating calling someone," he takes a step into her space, scowling at the dog behind her.

"He doesn't bark," she pokes at his chest," I have never heard him even make a yelp since he was a puppy so I suggest you come up with a better lie than that."

"A lie," he shouts," your fucking dog barks, stop thinking he is some sort of mute."

"He does not," she shouts back.

"Does too," he steps closer.

"Does not," she raises her chin.

"Does too," he grabs her hips.

"Does not," she tugs at his shirt.

"Does too," he says, lowering closer to her. Before she can get her turn he quiets her with a rather harsh kiss, mashing his lips to hers. They grapple one another, pulling the other closer as they stumble into her apartment.

Church kicks the door shut as he fumbles with her shirt. She helps, parting from him long enough to cast the clothing aside. He tugs her back in for a sloppy kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth as she unbuttons his top. Thrusting his shirt down his arms while they bump into the sofa. Church beings unclasping her bra, uncoordinated as she sucks on his tongue.

The two fall to the couch, church not wasting any time with her freshly revealed tits. Imani gasps, petting down his chest to his pants. As he suckles on a nipple as she pulls him from his pants, holding his cock in her hand. He stutters in his attentions, panting heavily against her chest as she jerks him off.

"Oh, fuck," he groans.

"Like that big boy," she steals his attention, him looking at her cocky smile.

"Shut up," he reaches down to her pants, palming her through her jeans. She bucks into his hand, rolling her eyes at his smirk. He quickly discards her bottoms, tossing them away without a care. He watches her as he pets at her pussy, delving between her lips to feel how soaked she is for him.

"Am I wrong to assume this is all for me," he pushes a finger in. she clenches her jaw, groaning from the intrusion. He chuckles, feeling rather confident as she rides his hand. Not caring for his large ego she reaches for his cock once more, feeling him throb in her grip.

"Am I wrong to assume this is all for me," she mimics back smugly. He throws her an annoyed look, removing his fingers and slapping her hand away. Dropping a hand beside her head he leans down, looking between them as he prods his cock to her pussy. They both flinch, eager above all else. They both watch as his head parts her lips, poking at her clit with short nudges.

"You think I can make you scream like those damn Halloween recordings," he jokes as he grinds into her.

"No, I don't think you have the stamina," she jabs back, trying to stop the urge to buck against him. Church leans down and nuzzles against her neck, pressing a sweet kiss under her jaw.

"I guess we will just have to see," he grins, feeling less confident than his words suggest. His cock is damn near ready to burst with just his tip being coated in her sweet juices.

Church reaches between them, pressing his cock to her entrance. He guides his tip in, stretching his arm up to rest it beside her head. The only warning he gives her is a sultry smile before he shoves forward, both crying out at the suddenness.

"Oh, shit," Church whimpers beside her ear. Imani grabs at his arms, feeling utterly stuffed. He pulls back, thrusting forward quickly. Imani appreciates him not wasting time just pistoning into her. The need has been building up all week, the denial adding a new level of appeal to this want.

He rams into her, listening to her try to hide her cries of pleasure. He feels her body tell him what he needs to know, feels her walls pulling him in with every buck of his hips. She wants him as badly as he wanted her. It's satisfying to church to know this. To know that she needs this as much as he does. Not wanting to miss a thing he sits up, grabbing her hips as he does.

"Look at you," he groans," trying to hold back those little moans and whimpers. Don't fight it, babe, I wanna hear you." Imani startles herself with a cry, arching her back as his words add kindle to the fire. She wants to pretend this isn't happening, that she isn't getting fucked by her apartment enemy. But damn, does it feel fantastic.

Church watches her writhe on the couch, his stomach clenching as he tries to fight off cumming at the sight. Her tits bounce with each clap of their hips and it's driving him wild. Reluctantly he shuts his eyes, thinking about anything else to prolong this blissful torture.

Imani wails and whimpers as her insides are set aflame. As her orgasm comes rushing to the forefront she locks her legs around his waist, grinding like a madwoman into his thrust. She cries out her pleasure, utterly wrecked as she falls apart.

Church chokes on his breath as she clenches around him. He can barely think as she holds him in a vice grip. His hips go wild as he finds himself coming to an end. It's only half a thought that he undoes her legs and pulls out, grinding against her as he cums on her stomach. Imani watches in rapture as he tosses his head back and moans, the sound going straight to her already throbbing clit. She watches him spray out over her and she can't look away for even a second.

Church falls onto his hands, panting as he holds himself over her. He can't believe it. He got to fuck the cute hellspawn that has been tormenting him all month. At this moment he couldn't even think about the countless hours of sleep missed because of her little pranks. Right now all he can think of is holding her close and taking a much-needed nap. As he attempts the action he looks to her stomach.

Imani is bone-deep satisfied. Her body is relaxed against the couch and she feels like she's on cloud nine. She hardly notices when Church climbs off her, his footsteps fading away. When she does notice, it stabs at her heart a little. She watches him button up his pants, reaching to the floor to grab his shirt. I guess he's leaving, she thinks.

Church grabs his shirt from the floor, bunching it up as he turns back to her. She looks surprised when he crouches beside her and mops up the mess on her stomach with his top. He wants to laugh at the shocked expression but bites his cheek against it. With her all clean he tosses the shirt away and crawls in beside her. The couch is rather small so he lifts her onto his chest, lounging on his back. He cradles her against his front, ready to take a well-deserved nap.

Imani is rather confused as she watches him fall asleep. She fully figured he would dip after everything, she surely didn't expect anything from this. They were still in a war. A truce was never called but she can't help but think this changes something.

Shrugging, she snuggles up to him, enjoying his soft fur against her cheek. This is a problem she will deal with in the morning.

Imani wakes up alone in her bed. She is nearly tempted to figure the night with Church was all a dream till she feels the subtle ache in her legs. Ride a bull, you should expect some soreness. She chuckles to herself as she dresses. Walking into the kitchen she prepares for a lazy day indoors while she figures out how to deal with Church and her's relationship. As she gets ready to feed her pup does she realize the lack of said pooch.

"uh, Giovani," she calls out. No answer. She calls out again, searching around her apartment frantically. Did he get out while the door was open last night? Surely she would have noticed if he managed to sneak past. She rounds the apartment again just in case before she runs to the door, throwing it open in a rush. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots something hanging on her peephole. She tenses at the sight, snatching it.

**Imani**

_I have your dog_

**Church**

Imani scoffs, crumpling the letter as she marches downstairs. She can't believe she let herself think that things would change between them. That this little prank war can be swapped out for an actual relationship, friendship or otherwise. Above all, she can't believe he stole her dog.

Rounding the corner and stopping at door 15 she pounds her fist against the wood. She continues pounding till the door opens, revealing a smirking Church.

"Hello, babe, what brings you here so early," he asks, leaning against the frame.

"You stole my fucking dog, I want him back," she snaps, no ounce of playfulness available. Church nearly stutters on his act, a little worried about her protectiveness over her dog.

"Now, I stole him for his own good," he explains," with his separation anxiety I figured it is best if he got used to my apartment since I'm going to take up training him."

Imani scoffs," Excuse me? My dog doesn't have separation anxiety nor does he need to be trained by some dog snatching idiot with horns."

Church deadpans," idiot with horns?"

"It's early, they can't all be gold," she rolls her eyes," doesn't matter, give me my dog back."

Church shakes his head, frustrated at her denial. Instead of answering her, he calls for the pup, leaning down to pet him when he comes trotting over. With the dog properly excited he takes a step into the hallway with Imani and shuts the door. Imani looks from him then back to the door.

"What are you doing," she asks.

"Just wait," he holds up a finger. They both stand silently, nothing happening. Imani opens her mouth to acknowledge the ridiculous of waiting in front of a door when her dog begins whining, yelping loudly from inside the apartment. Church looks over to her with a smug grin, "Told you he barks."

Imani flusters, gawking at the door and listening to her dog cry out. Church opens the door, the pup running out and jumping at Imani. Still embarrassed, she pets at her dog before picking him up and walking away. Church watches her turn the corner, not saying a word as she departs. He sighs.

It's a good day of nothing that picks at Church. Surely he didn’t push too far, he didn't really intend to keep her dog so it wasn't that mean. He just wanted to prove that her dog did bark, finishing the month-long war on a hopeful note. It wasn't meant as another attack against her. He really did intend to help by offering to train her dog.

Throughout the day he debates going up there and apologizing, to offer an olive branch of some kind so he can actually get to know her. Last night for Church was…amazing. It was something he wants to do again, to explore further. That may be a pipe dream now.

Late into the afternoon church gets a knock on his door. He jumps up, feeling rather stupid as he quickly answers the door. Expecting Imani he is left disappointed as no one is there. No one could have left that fast. He looks down the hall, left to right. Nothing. With a defeated sigh he begins to close the door. He stops when a fluttering piece of paper catches his eye. Excited, he snaps it off the door unfolding it swiftly.

**Church**

_Dinner at my place, 8 pm_

**Imani**

Church smiles to himself, refolding the paper and heading back inside to get ready.


	4. Fourth day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon x F!Human  
> Damsel in distress  
> Warning: Attempted rape, comfort, fluff, too many innuendos, flirting, nesting

Nobody knew about the Dragon living in the old castle. When the crew went over to tear it down they woke him. The task of collecting bricks seems shallow to the lives lost at the jaws of the mighty beast. All who near his home face a treacherous death, few make it back to tell the tale. The king grows restless, stubborn, and bitter about the loss of an abandoned castle. It meant nothing to him at first and now it means everything.  
  
"Father, when are you going to get out of this stuffy office," I ask, pulling back the curtains. The room has taken on a sour smell, the king being the center of it. The litter decorates his desk and floor, piles of paper stacked on the edges of the table.  
  
"When I'm done," he winces at the light," you understand, darling, the wretched dragon still runs amok. I cannot rest while he kills more of my people."  
  
I scoff, picking up the crumpled pieces of paper," wouldn't have to worry about that if you just left the stupid thing alone."  
  
"Excuse me," he snaps," would you rather have the beast fly down to our part of the world and snatch up our people for his meals? I say, I had you pictured as a better princess than that." I bite back a remark. I cannot have this argument again. Nowadays it's all we can talk about, that cursed scaled bird.  
  
I straighten his station and much as I can, first wanting the excuse to speak with him and now wishing to leave as soon as possible. That dragon has twisted him, turning all his thoughts to destroying it and wearing its hide as armor. This ridiculous feud hasn't gotten us anywhere, just more people dead.  
  
Wondering the castle I try to find ways to entertain myself. With father busy calling out for help to the knights of the area he no longer has time for me. I'm so narcissistic to assume he should only cater to me but I was his sidekick in matters of the kingdom. It was nice being useful for that short time. I sigh, looking up at the painting decorating the halls.  
  
"I just want something to do," I mumble," I wish he would stop bothering with that stupid dragon."  
  
The afternoon rolls into night with another day wasted roaming the halls. I retire to my room, falling into my bed with an annoyed huff. Tossing and turning all through the night as sleep evades me. How can one sleep when they haven't done anything during the day to earn it? A crack of thunder sounds in the distance, though no light shines through the window. I lay back and listen for the rain.  
  
Closer now thunder echoes around me, startling my body into sitting up. I look towards my balcony, trying harder to listen for rain or see the bright flickers of light. I hear nothing, I see nothing. Getting up out of bed I walk over to the double doors, pulling back the curtain to look out at the land. Seeing nothing I open the door.  
  
Walking out onto the balcony I take the moment to admire the dimly lit kingdom below. I soon look to the sky, seeing the beautiful starry night. Not a cloud in sight despite the loud cracks of thunder. Confused, I turn back to my room.  
  
As I walk for my doors I catch movement out the corner of my eye. I freeze. Turning slowly a gut dropping sight greets me. Hanging off the roof, latched onto the side of the wall, is a crimson dragon. It's golden eyes watch me, it's clawed hands gripping the banister of the balcony.  
  
"Evening, princess," he purrs, his tongue slithering out. I recoil a step, dumbfounded and terrified as I grab at the door. Not looking away from him I slowly try to tug the handle towards me. His large head turns as the hinges creak. He stretches out his wings, pushing it back just as slowly as it was opened.  
  
"Let's not make this harder than it needs to be," he crawls onto the balcony," I have no intentions of harming such a delicious looking morsel." I gulp, taking another step back as he approaches. He cuts off the door, circling me, guiding me towards the railing. I jump when my back hits the wood beam, steadying myself as I grab it in a tight grip. He regards me with amusement, stalking closer till his face is in front of mine.  
  
"Please," I whimper, turning away. His horridly warm breath fans over my face, his tongue slithering out inches from my cheek. I shake in terror, wanting to scream, or run, or… something.  
  
"Pretty, pretty," he sniffs at my hair," you would make a fine addition to my hoard." his claws trail over my waist as he guides me away from the banister. I stiffen at his touch, walking forward in hopes of lessening the contact. He tugs me against his chest, his warmth invading me. Without preamble, he crouches, stretches his wings, and launches into the air. I hear the balcony crack, the rails snapping off from the force.  
  
I scream, clenching the damned beast tighter as he begins his ascent over the kingdom. My nails dig into his skin, feeling his laugh against my chest. He lets out a triumphant roar as he flies over the plains, his roar sounding similar to thunder. I whimper, clenching my eyes shut and hoping for a swift death.  
  
We land in the ruins of a castle, falling through the caved-in roof of the main room. He stomps through the halls, his nails biting into my waist and his scales rubbing into my skin. We twist and turn down many halls till we enter a large bedroom. He sets me down, gentle to my surprise. I watch him waddle away towards a broken frame of a bed. The mattress sits on the floor surrounded by a large number of pillows and blankets, a nest. He plops down, resting like a dog with his chin on his hands.  
  
I look at him confused, barely taking in the rest of the room as I fear for my life. What should I do now? Surely he plans to eat me as one last insult to the king. To pick my bones clean and personally deliver them to the palace front steps. That gruesome images plan on and on in my head till I'm trembling in the center of the room. This will be my final resting ground.  
  
"Sit down! I'm not going to hurt you, princess," the dragon chuffs, smoke escaping from between his teeth. I jump at his gruff voice, grabbing at my chest in fear.  
  
"W-what," I ask. I watch him twist his head towards me, eyeing me lazily.  
  
"Do you assume I wish to eat you," he cocks a brow. I furrow mine confused.  
  
"Well, of course, you are the man-eating dragon of old Brittania castle. Everyone knows of your appetite for men," I explain," what else would you do with the likes of me?"  
  
His eyes roam over my body as he answers," I can think of a few things I could do with you." I stutter on his meaning, heat blossoming over my cheeks. Surely he didn't mean that.  
  
"I-I have no uses, sir, I cannot think what I could possibly do for a dragon besides be his meal," I fidget, shifting weight from side to side.  
  
He snorts," you clearly haven't entertained many men if you believe you have no uses for the likes of me."  
  
I scoff at his insinuation," are you being crude?"  
  
"No, I'm being lewd. Crude would mean I'm being simple or unrefined. I'm being more perverse and sexual," he explains. I'm caught off guard by his words, it rather educated than most. Even though he has been immodest, I'm near impressed with his explanation.  
  
"Well, I have no use like that in either definition," I huff," if I may be so bold as to make a request, eat me if you wish to do anything lewd."  
  
"Well, here I thought you would be stuck up and boring. Foolish of me to assume a spawn of king Fjord wouldn't be anything but," he looks away again, resting his eyes. I wait, expecting more from this strange conversation but he stays put. I almost feel brave enough to demand answers but seeing his large tail lazily flick a pillow aside stops that. So many questions run through my head as I stand in the room. There surely has to be a purpose for kidnapping me. I cannot be so ignorant to assume it's for money like normal men. What would a dragon even do with gold?  
  
My legs grow tired, forcing me to sit against the farthest wall. I debate leaving, looking to the open door many times. I try to recall the journey from the main room to here, remembering the collapsed ceiling blocking the main exit. Even if I managed to sneak out of the palace, how would I get home? I do not know my way from here to there. The journey would be spent getting lost and starving to death if the animals don't get to be first. I drop my shoulders and sigh. No, it seems to stay put is sadly my best option.  
  
The morning I awake to loud stomping shaking the floor. I startle awake, wincing as my back pops. My shoulders ache as I lean over my legs. Stretching I try to alleviate the pain some, failing utterly. This is as bad as when I fall asleep in the stables after playing outside too long. Though this is perhaps a tad worse. My shoulder pops as I raise my hands above my head and groan.  
  
"All these pillows and blankets and you didn't think to grab one, or even sleep on the bed," the dragon says. I stiffen, looking to the beast.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed," I answer quickly. He chuffs, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"a princess who doesn't take without asking, surely the world's gone mad," he laughs dryly. I grimace, hating the jab more than I can admit.   
  
"I was raised by good parents who taught me to ask first," I bite back, stretching out my legs with another groan. He watches me, sizing me up before rolling onto his back.  
  
"Excuse me, I've never met any royalty who could be accused of 'being raised right'," he wiggles on the blankets, scratching his back," you all are a bunch of greedy bastards who will take anything even if force is necessary."  
  
"Bold of you to say having taken me from my home," I scoff under my breath. He rolls back onto his stomach, arching his back. It's fascinating to watch him move, the light from the window making his scales shine. I've never seen a dragon besides in picture books, this is truly a once in a lifetime sight. Even if he looks smaller than I'd imagine.  
  
"food," he grunts," what should a man-eating dragon eat for breakfast?" he looks to me, licking his teeth. I recoil, flattening my back to the wall to be further away. He crawls off his nest, stalking towards me with smoke rolling out his nose. I shuffle onto my feet, stumbling to the farther corner of the room. He prowls as I try to find anything to fight him with, my corner lacks proper protection. As he steps closer I nearly whimper, not wishing to die so soon in my life. He reaches out a claw, snatching my shirt and forcing me on my rear. Towering above me he licks at my cheek, humming to himself.  
  
"Sweet," he purrs. His maw opens, his teeth grazing my skin as he covers my neck. My heart beats wildly, making my head dizzy with the rush. I shut my eyes. His teeth press hard enough to dimple my skin, his tongue slathering my neck in spit. Before I can pass out from the adrenaline, he lets go.  
  
"Looking a bit pale there, princess," he chuckles," you don't actually think I'll eat a pretty thing like you?"  
  
I squint my eyes open, looking at his amused face. Confused, I turn back to him, watching as his lips curl into a smile.  
  
"Of course I assumed you would," I snap," why else would I be here if not to fill your belly?"  
  
He purrs," perhaps to let me fill yours?" I gawk at him, flustered at the suggestion. He barks out a laugh, taking a few steps back.  
  
"lewd," I cross my arms," Lewd and mean."  
  
He shrugs," I've been called worse."  
  
The dragon waddles out to a side room. The doorframe is broken with the archway crumbled on the floor. I wait patiently for him to return, still confused about my purpose here. At the palace it was clear what I was to do and not do, as of lately it was a whole lot of nothing. The dragon returns dragging in a half mauled cow. He drags the horrid thing beside his bed, lounging on the pillows before feasting on the creature. I watch in disgust as he shoves his snout into the open chest. He tugs off a piece of meat, chewing happily as he looks over to me.  
  
"Want some," he asks, nodding to the meat. I cringe at the meat, looking at him equally grossed out.  
  
"I think I would literally die if I ate that," I answer.  
  
He huff," drama queen. It's this or nothing."  
  
"Then it's nothing, I can't eat raw meat," I answer.  
  
"Can't eat ra-," he shakes his head," humans are too much."  
  
I watch as he tugs off another piece of meat, pulling it out his mouth with pinched claws. He holds the morsel out in front of himself, lightly blowing on it. The air around his fingers seems to waver as if extreme heat is being applied. The meat begins to brown the longer he blows till the smell of cooked beef scents the air. He inspects the meat, nodding in approval before looking to me.  
  
"there, cooked," he stretches his hand," now stop being difficult." I look from him to the meat. I'm reluctant to crawl over to him, still thinking of his neck clasped in his mouth. Crawling over I snatch the meat before retreating back to my corner. I take a tentative nibble, acknowledging its lack of flavor.  
  
"Thoughts," he asks around another mouthful.  
  
I chew the tough meat," it's dry."  
  
He snorts," can't say that I'm a high-class chef. People generally say thank you but I guess I shouldn't expect that from royals."  
  
I eat the rest of the meat, choking it down before I can think too much about it. The dragon inhales his meal like a savage, ripping and clawing at the meat with small growls.  
  
"Thank you," I mumble. I couldn't figure he would hear me over the sounds of his loud chewing. Huddling in the corner I wait for whatever will happen next.  
  
"You're welcome, princess," he says as he inspects the cow's head.  
  
He eats for so long that I'm almost used to his grotesque manners. I actually grow bored sitting her before this ancient beast. Admiring his scales and the large room can only entertain for so long. As I reach my last strand of patience I demand his attention.  
  
"Why am I here," I finally ask, the tension of the question pulling taunt. He freezes, looking to me over the nearly cleaned ribcage.  
  
"Payback," he answers casually.  
  
"To the king?"  
  
"Who else? He keeps trying to take my home so I'll take his daughter," he looks back to his food," don't need to worry, I have no plans of harming you. I just want to make a deal with him. I'll give you back if he stops sending his men to try and kill me. Because despite what you may believe, I do not enjoy eating men…too oily for my taste."   
  
I want to laugh if the image of him chewing up soldiers wasn't so horrid. Him admitting his plan does take the pressure off my shoulders. I believe I can trust him to keep his words, even if he is lewd and disgusting. It shouldn’t be too long before father sends one of his men up here to try to rescue me. Perhaps I can try to enjoy the company until then.  
  
"What's your name," I ask as he shoves the bones aside and begins picking his teeth. He licks at his lips as he cocks a brow towards me.  
  
"Kodim," he answers," what about you, princess?"  
  
"Marie," I smile," I would say it's nice to meet you but I'd be lying. Hello Kodim."  
  
"and I'll say with the utmost honesty that it has been a pleasure to meet you, Marie," he bows. I'm surprised by the bow, not truly expect something so polite. Perhaps he does have redeemable qualities that live up to his elegant status.  
  
"So, what do you do here for fun besides kidnap princesses and eat the king's men," I only half-joke.  
  
He shrugs, rolling over onto his side," not much. Besides eating, sleeping, rubbing one out, and hunting, I don't have much else to do."  
  
I bunch my face up confused," rubbing one out?"  
  
He sits up, a smile starting to curl up his face," you don't know rubbing one out?"  
  
"Can't say that I do," I say cautiously. The mischievous look in his eyes tells me enough about where this may be going.  
  
"excuse me for being lewd again but I really don't know how to explain it otherwise," he starts," it's masturbation. To rub my cock till I cum."  
  
My neck heats up, rolling down my chest and up my face. An unwanted image of him doing such a thing in those pillows makes me cringe. I shake my head to rid the horrid thought, making him laugh in the process.  
  
"Don't act so prude, princess, I'm sure you have done the deed in the seclusion of your room," he teases.  
  
"For your information, I haven't, and I would be ever thankful if we changed the topic to something less invasive," I huff, embarrassed with myself. There isn't much I don't know but desires of the flesh is a genre I don't particularly dabble in. so much is to be done most of the time that I can't be bothered with thinking about what the maidens giggle about in gossip.  
  
"Alright, alright, I didn't mean to fluster the pure princess. How about we talk about you, living the high life up in the 'untouchable' kingdom of Duloc," he scoffs at the end. This dragon has made his distaste of my land very clear, along with his hatred of my father. It's truly a blessing that he hasn't offed me for the sole crime of being born into high-class living.  
  
"What is there to talk about? It's not an exciting life like people expect," I shrug, getting comfortable in my corner. I shimmy this way and that, getting poked and prodded with rocks.  
  
"Come sit in my nest, watching you struggle to get situated is going to drive me insane," he exaggerates. With a sigh of defeat, I crawl over to his bedding, stopping before I can touch it as his previous activities echo in my head.  
  
"Are these," I look up to him," Clean?"  
  
He shrugs.  
  
"ew," I sit back on the ground near the bedding. He barks out a quick laugh, snickering to himself as he reaches over. I try to bat away his hands but he snatches me by the leg and drags me onto the bedding. Sitting stiffly beside him he snorts.  
  
"Tell me an average day in the life of a princess," he lounges behind me, curling around with his tail thumping in front of my legs. I can't bring myself to think just yet as I admire the spikes on the end of his tail. The appendage reminds me of a mace that's hung in my father's room.  
  
"depends," I start," when I was younger it was filled with lots of classes. Had to learn the basics of reading and writing, studying tons of literature until my teens. Learned how to ride a horse, use table manners, math, history, and art. As an adult, I was introduced to actual work for the kingdom. How to formally address the people and begin diplomatic sessions between the ruling parties. It sounds boring but I really enjoyed helping out my father. Recently though… it hasn't been so lively." I reflect on the past year.  
  
Father has been trying really hard to share the responsibilities with me, and I'd argue he was doing a swell job. It isn't till offers of marriage begin coming in, reminding him of his position. I can't be the son he wanted, and I think we both got to forget a little about that. Soon I will have to marry some snooty prince from another kingdom, to let him rule my people. It sours my stomach every time I think about it.  
  
Kodim taps me with his tail, bringing my attention back to the present.  
  
"Why is it different now," he asks.  
  
I drop my shoulders," doesn't matter. It's nothing I can do even if I wasn't here."  
  
He hums, turning his head to rest on his cheek," sometimes a little time away can bring perspective to things you couldn’t see before. Maybe being here is just the perspective change you need." I look to him, thinking on his advice. Could I dare to be so hopeful for a change?  
  
"Don't try to twist this kidnapping into a positive light," I nudge his tail. He sniggers.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying to make his princess happier," he jokes.  
  
I cock a brow at him," your princess?"  
  
He shrugs," I think we can both be optimistic about this little business deal."  
  
We chat for a while, actually being more pleasant than I expected. One gets used to speaking with their words restrained. No one has ever spoken to me as Kodim does. It's almost…refreshing, even if it's sometimes lewd.  
  
The next day I wake up laying in the nest next to Kodim. He is a good hands length away, curled around me. I roll over onto my back, seeing him glaring out the window.  
  
I sit up," what's wrong?"  
  
"A knight," he growls. I crawl out of his nest, standing as I near the broken window. Across the plain I see an armored figure riding a horse. They are still a bit a ways away but the threat is clear.  
  
"What are you going to do," I ask, twisting around to Kodim.  
  
"say hello," he smirks, getting up on his legs. I watch him walk out the room, stomping down the hall before I hear his thunderous roar from the skies above. Rushing to the window I catch a glimpse of him already gliding down the valley towards the knight. He circles the man, letting out another earth-shaking roar.  
  
Kodim lets out a mighty burst of flame, cutting off the path for the rider trying to head towards the castle. The knight tries circling around, being forced back once again. I can't help but snort as he does it a third time. It's clear Kodim is messing with the poor man.  
  
The dragon finally lands, standing stoically before the knight. I still can't help but laugh at the size difference. The survivors have told tales of a beast larger than small Kodim down there. He is still big but the exaggerations are clear. Kodim speaks to the man, walking around him as the man tries to wave his sword. Snatching the man up and slapping the sword away he lifts him high above his head, opening his mouth as he dangles the lad. The threat is clear, almost stomach retching.  
  
I sigh in relief when he sets the man down, leaning down low the man tossed to the ground. After a moment Kodim takes flight, leaving the poor man to run to his horse and ride off away from the castle. I watch him till he is but a dot on the horizon, by then Kodim is heard stomping around outside.  
  
"Did I kill your best men because that boy had to be some sort of insult if not," Kodim chuffs as he walks in.  
  
"Not sure," I turn to him," I wasn't in charge of the soldiers."  
  
"Pity," he stops beside me to look out the window," I think the king's men would have been properly motivated if they knew who they were fighting for." I scoff, ignoring his comment as I don't know if it was meant as a jab or a compliment.  
  
"What did you tell him," I ask instead. He glances at me out the corner of his eye, then walks back to his bedding.  
  
"Some beautiful theatrics before I told him to tell his king of the deal," he collapses on the nest," I sure hope he got all that because he looked damn near ready to piss himself."  
  
"Well yeah, he had a scary dragon dangling him over their mouth. I'd be damn near ready to soil myself too," I defend the man.  
  
Kodim laughs," don't flatter me so much, you'll make me soft."  
  
I sneer," that better not be another vulgar joke." he laughs again.  
  
Now with nothing left to do but wait I can't seem to find anything to entertain myself with. Kodim is only so amusing in such a barren room. I'm almost tempted to start cleaning the rubble up. Instead, I lounge around, trying hard to stir up some conversation with Kodim. He hasn't really done much since he left his home in the mountains. Even the story of growing up has been droll.  
  
"What's around the castle," I ask, laying starfish on the bedding. He crawls out from his 'pantry', licking at his teeth. I watch him walk over and plop down beside me, resting his heavy head on my stomach. Air rushes out my nose along with an 'oof'. I try to push him off but he adjusts himself more on top of me. Reluctantly I let him win.  
  
"some ruined houses, a lake, and lots of grass," he grumbles," why? Looking to escape before your father can send someone to retrieve you?"  
  
" And ruin this vacation? As if," I pat his snout," No, I was just curious." he nuzzles against my hand, prompting me to scratch at his scales. I don't pay attention as I try to think of anything else to talk about.  
  
"You want to see it," he asks. I stiffen at the question, constantly cautious of his double meanings. He snorts," not that, you perv, I meant the houses and lake."  
  
"Oh," I blush," yea, I'd love to."  
  
Kodim sits up off me, leaving me to get up and follow him as he walks out. As he reaches the door he glances over his back," maybe afterward I can show it to you," adding a wink before walking on. I stand flustered in the middle of the room, taking a moment before chasing after him.  
  
"you're disgusting," I shout.  
  
"Eh, you love it, princess," he bumps my leg once I catch up.  
  
"I don’t know, jury's still out," I joke back.  
  
"It's not a no, I'll take it," he smiles.  
  
He guides me around the castle, lifting me once we reach the main room. Instead of flying out towards the destination, he drops me in the grass. Confused, I watch him land and begin walking away. Not questioning it I follow after.  
  
Kodim leads us towards some torn down houses, the rock foundation is all that’s left. We look through each one, investigating the rubble with no real purpose. The conversation is amicable, him making me laugh more than a few times. I'd have to say this was a rather pleasant outing.  
  
Back at the castle, I don't have a lot of opportunities to acts less than proper, being scolded for every unflattering snort or chuckle. Around Kodim I can be improper, even downright crass, with our conversations. He even encourages it, feeding into the conversation with his own crude comments.  
  
With the afternoon already before us, I debate going back to his home. Yet, I'm not ready for it all to end. Kodim seems to feel the same as he knocks me from my thinking.  
  
"You wanna see the lake," he asks.  
  
"Can we walk from here to there and get back to the castle before it gets too dark," I ask.  
  
"Who said anything about walking," he smirks, cocky as always.  
  
I scrunch up confused," what would we do besides walking?"  
  
He scoffs, crouching down and lowering a wing towards me," you can ride me."  
  
I stare at the offering, a bit giddy at the prospect of flying with him and not held against his chest. To feel the wind in my hair and actually see the sights the height offers. I meet his eyes, biting my cheek to stop smiling.  
  
"Now I know that's an innuendo," I joke. He barks out a laugh, snickering to himself before he gets the chance to retort.  
  
"Only if you ask nicely," he winks," now stop, this is a once in a lifetime chance to ride a dragon. Don't ruin it."  
  
I shake my head, amused, and begin the event of climbing on his back. He gives me a hand, using his arm as a stepping stool. I straddle the back of his neck, my legs hanging over his shoulders. I almost feel ridiculous up here, like when I first rode a horse. Looking around I try to find somewhere to hold onto. I open my mouth to ask when his wings spread out and swipe through the air. Yelping, I fall forward, squeezing his neck tightly.  
  
"Not so tight," he grunts," choking the dragon is saved for the bedroom." his voice rumbles at my thighs, vibrating against my chest. I can't scold him for his joke as I'm looking at the ground so far below. I didn't figure I was one too afraid of heights but right now I can't piece together why I wouldn't be. I squeeze him tighter, folding my legs in against his shoulders.  
  
"Don't look down, look ahead," he shouts. It's hard to tear my gaze from the ground. All my will power is put into looking to his neck, then his head, and finally the horizon. The fear drains slowly from me as I gawk at the view before me. The clouds look almost eye level, so close I almost dare to reach out and touch them. The trees and hills in the distances look so small, incomparable to looking at them from the castle. Up here everything feels so new, a perspective I never expected to have.  
  
"Wow," I say in wonder.  
  
The flight is ended shortly as I spot the lake coming into view. The sight is gorgeous, changing as we descent. For a moment I can almost see the whole lake, all edges. As we land I can see the pebbled beach below.  
  
The landing is a bit bumpy as he more or less falls to his feet. I clench around him again, nervous about dropping the few feet to the dirt. Before I can start trying to climb off him he shakes, shifting me to his front. I yelp, holding on for dear life, to his amusement. His clawed hand rests against my back, the other cupping my rear.  
  
"We're here," he stands on his two legs and walks to the water.  
  
"Really," I bark," I didn't notice from the awful landing and sudden position shift."  
  
"For someone who got to ride a dragon you seem rather hostile," he squeezes my rear.  
  
"I wasn't till recently," I try to wiggle out his arms," and stop touching my ass!"  
  
His laugh vibrates through me, even echoing as he sets me down. I scowl up at him, wanting to slug him in the chest for being such a jerk.  
  
"Excuse me, princess, you are just too tempting," he purrs, falling to all fours to growl near my ear. I shove him aside, fighting back a laugh. Ignoring him, I turn to look over the lake. The sun has begun setting, making streaks of light dance over the water. I've never actually seen such a large body of water before, only admiring ponds and fountains.  
  
"pretty, right," he asks, walking beside me and flopping down against the rocks. He groans, stretching out on the stones. "Warm," he mumbles. I grin down at him, enjoying watching him stretch out like a cat. I plop down beside him, spreading my legs in front of me. The view keeps my attention, the fresh air clearing my head. It's really peaceful out here.  
  
"It is pretty," I nearly whisper.  
  
We both rest by the water, Kodim resting his head on my lap. I lazily scratch him, watching the sun begin its colorful descent. I never understood wanting to stop and smell the roses before, taking the saying too literally as a child. It makes sense now.  
  
"Thank you," I say to Kodim.  
  
"For what," he asks. I look down at him, seeing him snuggled against my stomach with his eyes closed. I pet over his cheek, admiring the way the scales reflect with the setting sun. an eye peaks open, looking up at me.  
  
"For flying me out here," I look back up at the water," it's really nice."  
  
He shuts his eye back, humming with a smile. "it's truly my pleasure, princess."  
  
We stay well past sunset, resting against one another while stargazing. At some point we shift positions, me resting against his stomach as he curls around me. I hold his tail in my lap and watch as each star begins to shine. A breeze rolls through, making Kodim shiver and snuggle in closer to my side. I pet at his neck, figuring it's time to head back.  
  
Groggily, Kodim gets up, stretching before helping me onto his back. We fly back to the castle, the view just as amazing with the ground looking nearly completely black. A chill runs up my spine, forcing me to curl around his back.  
  
We fly into the collapsed ceiling and walk back to the bedroom. Kodim beats me to the nest, flopping down onto the pillows with a pleased groan. He tugs some blankets on over himself, curling nearly into a ball. I can't help but watch him, dumbfounded at the adorable display. He looks up to me, lifting his tail and patting the space in the middle of his circle. I happily walk over, snuggling in next to him.  
  
The next morning I wake up to something shaking my shoulder. I slap the annoyance away, pulling my blanket around myself more. I'm nudged again, even grabbed and tugged forward. Startled, I open my eyes and look around. I look up to a man in overly polished armor. Before I can say anything he covers my mouth, pulling me into his arms and dragging me out of the bed. I'm confused about my course of action as this is clearly one of my father's knights but I can see Kodim still sleeping a mere foot away.  
  
"I'm here to save you, princess, try not to make too much noise," he whispers. The title rubs me the wrong way, it not rolling off his tongue like it does Kodim's. reluctantly I nod, knowing this was how it was all supposed to end. The knight helps me up, guiding me out of the room quietly. I pass one more sad glance at Kodim, guilty that I can't say goodbye.  
  
I follow the knight around the castle, taking a different path than the one to the main room. We walk out a large gap in the split foundation into the bright morning. He walks over to an awaiting horse, petting them on the nose before grabbing at their reigns.  
  
"We must leave quickly before he awakes," the man says, hurrying to help me onto the horse. He jumps on behind me, kicking the sides of the horse before we ride off away from the castle. It stings to leave, already missing Kodim's company.  
  
Once we are a good distance from the castle does he slow his horse to a walk.  
  
"Now that you're safe, I should introduce myself," he starts rather civilized," I am prince Ricardo of Florin."  
  
I hesitate at his title," a prince? What are you doing coming out here?"  
  
"I had to come out here," he grabs at my waist uncomfortably," I had to save my future bride from that horrid beast, as per your father's request." my heart sinks at his words. Future bride? No, that's absurd. There is no way any prince would bother with the ride out here, let alone to a known dangerous location.  
  
"Future bride," I ask, pushing his hands off me," now I didn't agree to any of this. Why are you really here?"  
  
He ignores my attempts of pushing him off and wraps his arms around my middle," alas, princess, I speak the truth. I made the deal with your father to have your hand in marriage if I am successful in rescuing you from the dragon. It would have been easy to get some lowly knight but I knew this task couldn't be trusted with just anyone."  
  
His cheesy words spoil my stomach, rotting like a half-eaten apple in the bottom of the bin. I can believe my father doing something so desperate as promising me to another. I'm not naïve to assume otherwise. What really picks at me is the fact this man took on the journey himself. All princes I've met wouldn't dare get their hands dirty with a task like this. A knight for hire would have been an obvious choice, letting them venture inside and sneak me away. No, this doesn't sound like princely behavior.  
  
"Alright," I drop the prim and proper," what is your goal here? Think you can marry into a royal family and get all the fame and riches as you like? It's a genius plan if only the princess you planned to save was an idiot. On the account that I am not, it's best if you just take me home and we pretend none of this marriage business happened." it's a clever plan, I won't deny it. The main mission would be to save me, not kill the dragon, so it would just take a quiet hand to snatch me away. I'm almost smug being able to see through his ruse. That is until his fingers begin to dig into my skin.  
  
"I wanted to take the ride home to endear myself to you but it seems that's not an option," he sneers," so how about I just teach you what happens to little girls who don't understand how to show gratitude to someone who helps them." I wince as he squeezes harder, a hand trailing up to my chest and groping. I freeze at the action, very unprepared for such treatment. His lips peck at the back of my neck, making my skin crawl with every caress.  
  
"Ricardo, you better take your hands off me right this instant," I try not to let my voice waver. His answer is a chuckle, reaching under my shirt to pet at my stomach. I jerk at the feeling of his cold fingers, jumpstarting my will to fight. I wriggle in his hold, tugging his hands away as I fight to get off the horse. He gives me a hand, pushing me off into the dirt.  
  
I hit the ground hard, wincing at my shoulder take the brunt of it. Before I can recover he is on top of me, straddling my waist. I slap at him, swinging wildly with closed fists. I beat at his armored chest and get a single weak hit against his cheek before he grabs my hands. Pinning them to the dirt and smiling down at me.  
  
"Such a spirited little princess," he grips my hands in one of his," I'll enjoy breaking you." I fidget and jerk away, trying to free my hands or kick my feet. He just laughs at my attempts, reaching for my collar and pulling it harshly to the side. A tear echoes around the morning air, making my eyes stinging as tears threaten to fall. He gropes and plays with my breast, growing hard in his trousers. I fall lax, stopping my fight for just a moment. He smiles wide.  
  
"Good girl," he purrs," just let it happen." he bends down to suck a nipple into his mouth, his hand trailing down my arm before grabbing at my chest. I hiccup, tears falling towards my ears. His touch repulses me, my body ready to cringe away. With him distracted I clasp my hands together and bring them down harshly to the back of his head. He yelps, trying to rise and grab my hand once again. I hit him again, knocking him aside. He falls to the ground, clasping his temple as I scurry to my feet. He makes a grab for my ankle, missing by a hair as I book it back the way we came.  
  
"You bitch," he growls, stumbling to his feet. I don't bother looking back, running as quickly as I can. His footsteps begin a bit of way behind me but stop after a bit. I can't bring myself to rejoice in his departure, just running till I can't anymore.  
  
The castle appears in the distance, planting a seed of joy in my heart. The sound of hooves stomping behind me squash any potential happiness. My lungs burn and my heart beats fast as I race to the crack in the foundation. Everything fades from vision besides that single skewed entrance. I don't listen to the horse closing in, or the screaming man, I just focus straight ahead.  
  
I can almost feel the horse's breath on the back of my neck. It sending chills up my spine. I slam against the crack in the wall, crouching to crawl through it. As I wedge myself in a hand snatches at my shirt. I chance a glance behind me, seeing the red face of the prince. He pulls, I pull. I wiggle away, gaining no ground till my shirt tears. With the clothing torn off, I manage to get back into the castle.  
  
I run through the halls, huffing and puffing as I speed through familiar territory. The bedroom door is like a holy blessing as it comes into view. I snatch the handle and run into the room. Kodim still lounges in the center of his nest, just now waking up. He groggily looks at me, not getting the situation till I fall against him. I wail, grappling him closer as I finally let myself cry.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," he sits up, curling around me," what's wrong, what happened?" I can't answer yet. I hiccup, rubbing my face against his chest as I take the comfort of his arms around me. He is safe, I repeat in my head, Kodim won't let him take me again. It's hard to calm down as the fear still demands action. That man could be trying to get in right now, that idea makes me hug Kodim tighter.  
  
It takes a good minute for me to collect myself enough to speak, even then it's hard. I sit up, finally looking at him. He meets my eyes, looking away for a second to look at my chest. As his eyes meet mine, he looks angry. Reaching over he grabs a blanket, wrapping it around me before asking.  
  
"What happened, Marie," he growls. Him saying my name is enough for me to understand his ire. In the week that I've known him, he has only said my name once. It's oddly comforting to hear him say it, knowing that his playfulness has left to make way for his seriousness. I'm hurt and he isn't happy about it.  
  
"a knight snuck in," I finally answer," an-and he took me away from here. Then he…then he said some things I didn't agree with. He- I can't." I turn away, too terrified to repeat what happened. The feel of his fingers still lingers on my body. It was all too much, I can't even say it without wanting to cry. I hiccup, sniffling as my body trembles. "Please, I can't," I whimper," I can't."  
  
Kodim holds me against his chest, petting at my hair," it's ok, I get it, you don't have to explain. I just need to know where he is, can you do that for me, princess?"  
  
I nod," I left him near the right-wing. He found a crack in the wall to sneak in and I used it to get back here."  
  
"good job, princess, you did great," he rubs his snout against my head, licking at my tear-stained cheeks," I have to go get him, you ok being alone for a second?" I startle at his request, grabbing at him in a flurry of panic.  
  
"No, no. don't leave me, Kodim, please," I beg, not caring how pathetic I look. He grabs my hands, shushing me.  
  
"it's ok, I won't let him come near you. I'm going to find him and he won't ever hurt you, understand," he asks, I nod," good, just rest in our nest and I'll be right back." I nod again.  
  
He guides me to lay down, tucking pillows and blankets around me. Pressing a rough kiss to my hair he storms out the door, shutting it behind himself before his steps echo down the hall. I try not to think as I snuggle into the blankets and pillows. I try to think back to last night, not believing only hours ago I was truly happy. It was nice being there with Kodim, feeling all warm and fuzzy while I rest against his stomach.  
  
A thunderous roar breaks my thoughts, the present trying to sneak back in. I push it aside, thinking about the long hours we've spent talking in this very room. The conversations about childhood and life, memories, and moments. I like Kodim more than I realized I would. This thought brings a smile to my face.  
  
It's a good while later when the door opens. The stomping beforehand is warning enough. I don't move, just watching him toss a set of armor off the far corner before crawling into the nest. He walks around me, falling behind me with a soft thud. He reaches under the blanket, snaking his arm around my waist. Pulling me against his chest, he curls around me. His tail falls limp over my legs and his breath ghosts over my neck.  
  
"how're you feeling," he mumbles against my head. I grab his hand against my stomach, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"better now," I answer. He hums, leaning down to lick at my shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to go home or stay here, I think it's time for you to have a choice," he bumps his snout against my head. I rub at his fingers, enjoying the warmth.  
  
"I wanna stay here, if that's ok with you," I answer.  
  
He nods," this home is yours as long as you wish. This nest is ours as far as anyone's concerned."  
  
I smile, feeling safe, loved, and cherished at this moment. Shutting my eyes I let myself feel protected. I'm in my nest with my dragon, and everything is going to be ok.


	5. Fifth day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goliath x F!Human  
> Snowed in  
> Warning: Violence, Blood mention, fixing broken shoulder, cuddle for warmth

Swords clash in a symphony within the Mid-lands woods. The Goliaths have come from the mountains to ambush our camps. We never assumed we wouldn't be safe, especially with winter coming. Who would have guessed the Goliaths would be so bold as to challenge an incoming blizzard just to slaughter a few of us. It's truly too bold, too stupid. 

I look out at the cluster of people, the Goliaths standing high. It's clear we have the number advantage, but they have strength. Men and women surround a single giant just to be beaten away with a single blow. It's ridiculous. The cold bites at my lungs as I charge into battle, joining two others attempting to befall the seven-foot man.

Together we swipe and swing at the revolting beast, aiming low in hopes of knocking him down. One soldier gets a jab in as the goliath blocks a blow from another. We both take the chance to cut at the knees. The goliath falls to a kneel, growling in frustration before swinging wide and knocking the other two away. I manage to stumble back into the cold dirt. Attempting to get back to my feet I see the goliath has beaten me to it, standing above the two fallen soldiers with a triumphed sneer. He reels back, aiming for the closest one. With a fatal swoop, he befalls the first one, spilling their blood to the dirt below.

I can't be shocked anymore, the sight an unforgettable one. It's almost numbing now. I quickly stand, gripping my sword in a harsh grip. The goliath reels his arm back for another blow to the woman at his feet. Working on pure adrenaline I launch at him, digging my shoulder into the wound on his side. The goliath cries out, pushing me aside as he cradles the bleeding wound. I don't let him get an edge, doing what I can to get him away from the injured soldier still laying at his feet. Stomping towards him I kick my leg high, digging my booted heel into the cut on the back of his knee. He falls to a kneel once more.

"You petulant worm," he snarls, reaching out for me. I try to step back, failing as he grabs my heel. He drags me towards him, standing to dangle me headfirst above the ground. My sword falls from my grip, hitting the dirt with a soft thud. I can't pay it any mind as this behemoth pulls me higher in the air. Not bothering to think I do the first thing I can. The wound on his side catches my attention. I drag my fist bag, launching it towards his side for a quick jab.

He wails again, dropping me harshly to the floor. My shoulder pops as the dirt gives no resistance. I watch the man stumble, breathing heavily as he clenches his side. Our eyes meet for just a moment, a few flurries dancing between us. I don't take the time to listen to whatever hateful words he wishes to spit my way. I can see the bloodlust and fury in his eyes, I am his sole target now and nothing is going to stop him.

I shuffle off the floor quickly, trying to look for my sword before the man can react. He swings for me, growling like a beast as he does. I stumble back, still having no sight of my sword. At his next attempt at my life, I give up the search. Knowing the losing battle before me I do what a soldier should never do. I run.

Twisting away I book it away from the fight, running through the tree with the cold air stabbing at my lungs. A voice screams 'coward' in my head but my will to live is stronger. I hear mighty footsteps follow me, calling out with grotesque promises. I don't make it far till I'm knocked on my stomach, my shoulder throbbing with the impact and weight. I'm twisted to my back, the man hovering above with a sadistic grin and sneer of pain. I can feel his blood dripping onto my clothes, the only warmth to be found in these woods.

"I have you now," he grabs at my throat," such a poltroon to run from battle." his fingers dig into my neck, choking me easily. I scratch at his arm, pry at his finger, reach for his face. Nothing works, the corners of my eyes darkening. With a last-ditch effort, I writhe and kick, aiming for anything to get some leverage. I don't want to die, please don't let me die here alone.

I kick at his hip, him wincing a bit. With that last bit of focus, I jab the toe of my boot into his side, blessing the fallen soldier for the well-aimed wound. He barks out a cry of pain, his fingers loosening enough for me to take a greedy gulp of biting air. I kick again, screaming a war cry as I push him off. It's a feat in its self to get him off.

I roll onto all fours, breathing hard to get the black dots out of my vision. Coughing while he wheezes, it's the only moment we have. Getting to my feet first I look over to him, he's kneeling by a decline. I take a few wobbly steps towards him, exhausted at this point. He looks up to me, trying to get to his feet with an angry growl. I'm surprised he makes it, walking on equally uneasy legs.

"I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood, little human," he seethes," it has become my right."

"Shut up," I pant.

With the last bit of energy, I have I run to him. I thud against his stomach, grab at his knees, and dig my nails into his still bleeding wound. He falls back, taking me with him. His back takes the brunt of our weight, me being launched off as he tumbles backward. We roll and skip down the steep incline of the hill, hitting every rock, root, and tree to be found. My shoulder aches as do other parts of my body. As my head meets a rather pointed rock do I wish for death.

A groan breaks through my haze. I open my eyes, looking up to trees and fat snowdrops. A few land on my lashes, my eyes flickering shut. I feel like shit. My body is throbbing, my view rather fuzzy, and my fingers numb. Another groan catches my attention, coming from above me. I tilt my head back, looking at the man trying to sit up. I startle at the blue marking curling down his bald head. My stomach lurches as I launch upwards, barely getting to my feet with the small amount of energy I have left. I know once I'm somewhere safe I'll be down for the count.

"Worms, all of you," the man whimpers," bested by a worm, me?" I watch him pathetically try to move. He looks worse than I feel, his side leaking life into the frosty debris below. The wound has grown since I last remember, stretching over his stomach. He tries to sit up, clenching his hands in the dirt, and seething every attempt.

He finally just lays there, looking at me with such disgust. I nearly feel nothing at the sight, just numb to this whole experience. He will die soon, bleeding out or freezing from the elements. I may do just the same, looking to the unclimbable incline and empty woods. Perhaps I could be so lucky to find shelter somewhere, a journey that may cost me much. I sigh.

"retched, the lot of you," he spits," may the gods damn you to the foulest parts of hell. To have your inners stood across miles. Be cursed for what you have done to me today!" it's almost sad to watch him like this. The final words of a dying man.

"Shut up," I look around some more. My best bet is to just start walking, look for some shelter. If the gods could bless me today. I start walking. The man curses and snarls at me, shouting his last bit of distraught like a pathetic animal. I walk on.

It isn't long until I come across a cabin, boarded up for the winter. It's promising. I walk up to the nailed in planks, reaching out to attempt to pry them. My shoulder screams in protest, as I do I. cradling my arm I look to the door. I can't get in. I look to the windows, they too are boarded. This close to shelter and I'm left to perish.

In the distance, I can still hear the shouts of the stubborn man. Surely he was to die by now. I shake my head, admiring his strength even in death. Thinking of a plan I circling the building, finding nothing but stacks of firewood resting against the side.

"Bollocks," I grumble. I'm not strong enough to get in…but someone else might.

I snap my head in the direction of the insolent man. Could he help me get in? no, he is too wounded. But if I treat said wounds, maybe he could be of some use? Would he be strong enough though? I cry out in frustration. It seems it's the only chance I have. Why not spend my last few hours with an enemy?

I hobble back towards the hill, hearing the man before spotting him. He is left exactly where he started. It seems he hasn't tried to make any progress. His head snaps to me, baring his teeth as I near.

"Come to finish me off, human," he barks.

"If I help you, do you think you can pry out some nailed boards before we freeze to death," I ask, not bothering to waste any time. He scoffs, turning away.

"Why should I accept help from you? Do I offer my assistance just for you to stab me in the back the first chance you get," he asks, sounding awfully stupid. I'll let myself think it’s the lack of blood causing his idiotic suggestion.

"Wouldn't you rather take that than dying in the dirt like a forgotten man," I ask, shivering as a breeze flows by.

"I rather die with my honor than betray my kind to help you," he barks a laugh," I'm faithful to my people unlike you, you poltroon scum-."

"Shut up," I interrupt," pride on the shelf, help or don’t?"

He glares at me, fingers clenching and unclenching at his side. The offering was rather nice in my opinion, even if the lack of trust is there. For now, I need him and he needs me, let's not make it more complicated than that.

"Fine," he grunts," if you can help then so will I."

I don't bother with words, collapsing to my knee with a wince beside him. The minimal supplies I have attached to my person is unceremoniously dropped to the ground. I don't bother cleaning his wound, taking a small amount of time to wrap it instead. He groans and whimpers like a child, nearly reaching for me to stop. I ignore him, stuffing wrapped bandages against his side before covering it all with wrapping. I hope the pressure is enough to forgo any more blood loss on the way to the cabin. I just need him strong enough to pull some wood, nothing more.

I'm little to no help getting him off the ground. I try to tug him up with my good arm but the jostling runs to the other anyway. He manages mostly on his own to get up, standing on his own two feet. His hand covers his side and he stumbles onward.

We walk like a bunch of drunks towards the cabin, nearly collapsing as we stop at the door. I watch as he easily pries the boards off the door, ripping them off as easily as ripping paper. With the wood cast aside, he opens the door and walks in. I follow after, annoyed at the equally cold interior.

"I'm going to get a fire started, you can rest for a bit. You have done enough," I say as I rub at my arms. I look around the room, spotting the heath with stacks of wood on the side. Before I can even take a step there I heard a loud thud. I jump, looking towards the goliath in fear. To my surprise he isn't standing, having collapsed on the ground.

I sigh," I thank you for your help but if you die in the middle of the room I'm going to be pissed."

That night was the longest in my life. Nearly getting killed in battle, then nearly dying from exposure, and now trying to start a fire with a broken shoulder. Hauling the wood was a challenge in itself, now trying to spark the flint. I would give anything to be able to roll over and rest but there is still much to be done.

I start a fire, warming myself for a bit before searching around the cabin. Finding a bedroom with blankets and a kitchen with jarred food. I send praise to the gods above. I drag all the linen to the main room, making two cots for the goliath and myself. I don't bother trying to drag him closer to the fire, exhausting all my courtesy towards him. Wrapping him in a blanket after checking his wounds is all I can bother within one night.

With my vision tunneling, I lay down in my cot and take a well-earned rest.

I startle awake the next morning when I catch the Goliath watching me sleep. His gaze is contemplative, to my surprise, but still rather brutish. I stare at him as he stares at me, not sure what his mood is this morning.

"you didn't kill me," he starts bluntly.

"That I did not," I answer.

"Why," he demands.

"it would not have benefitted me," I snuggle further into the warmth of the blanket.

He huffs," didn't think killing your enemy before they get the chance to kill isn't beneficial?"

"depends," I shrug," are you planning on killing me?"

He regards me for a few moments, his jaw ticking," No."

The goliath begins to stand, looking steadier than last night. His blood-soaked shirt is stiff and ripped. He takes a large step towards me, I flinch. Though I reluctantly trust his words, the years of fighting have left much ingrained. The recoil jostles my shoulder, making me bite back a whimper.

"Hurt," he asks, walking around me towards the fire. I can't pay him any mind as I breathe through the pain that has worsened from last night. Rolling onto my back I try all I can to remain still, the throbbing starting anew.

"I asked you a question," the goliath growls.

"Yes," I bark.

He chuckles," good. I'd hate to be the only one." I glare at his back. Slurs begin to roll towards my lips but I hold them back. Though he was near death before, I am in more pain now.

I hear the goliath poking at the fire, throwing another log in before stomping towards me. On reflex, I flinch, wincing again. He crouches down beside me, grabbing at my arm and jerking me upright. I spit out a curse, whimpering like a child. His meaty fingers poke and prod till I'm near tears.

"Stop," I shout. He glares, taking his hands off me.

"it's dislocated," he sneers," it has to be popped back into place." he reaches for me again, I twist away.

"Don't you fucking touch me," I snarl, shuffling farther and farther away from him. He remains kneeling by the cot, scoffing at my departure.

"Fine," he slaps his hands to his thighs," deal with it yourself."

I watch him trot off somewhere out of sight, stomping all the while. His heavy steps echo around the cabin, shaking the walls a bit. I'm impressed he hasn't knocked some of the decorations off the walls. Hell, I'm impressed he can stand up straight without hitting his head. I hear some clanking of glass, telling me of his location. With him out of the room, I breathe easy.

My arm makes me feel useless and I try to keep busy. Sorting out supplies and checking the fire becomes tedious with one arm. I take to looking at the piling snow outside, it already reaching around a foot high. Even without the blizzard out there, I had no intentions of leaving, it seems neither did the goliath as he licks his wounds in the main bedroom. We keep to ourselves most of the day, him coming back as the day grows to night. Even then he remains in the farthest corner from me. Not that I mind, keep the brute away less we break this unsteady truce.

I try to head to the cot, struggling to lay down with every angle hurting my shoulder. I try to bite back whimpers, not letting him get the satisfaction of hearing them. The hardwood is uncomfortable, so much so that I consider going to the bedroom to sleep on the mattress. The threat of freezing keeps me where I am.

I wiggle around enough that the goliath lets out an annoyed sigh," if you would let me pop it into place then you would have a better time getting comfortable."

"Piss off," I grumble.

He huffs again," you humans are too damn stubborn for your own good. I'm sure this war would have been dealt with years ago if your people would stop acting like children."

I scoff under my breath, not falling for the bait. He continues anyway.

"I'm tempted to see how long you'll keep use of your arm. With us snowed in I'm sure you won't last till the sun melts it all. As weak as you all are I'm nearly impressed with your resilience to help. At this point I believe killing you would be a mercy as amputation would get you dropped from service," he rambles on. I never knew goliaths could be so mouthy, saying nothing of importance in a conversation. He grates on my nerves till the pain of hearing him is worse than the pain in my shoulder. His constant insults nearly make me consider taking my chances outside.

As he goes on his next spiel I sit up, glaring at him as I stand. With a stubborn amount of determination, I charge at the nearest wall, slamming my shoulder against it. A loud pop echoes around the room, silencing the annoying goliath. I wheeze against the wall, panting hard as I slide down to the floor. Tears roll down my cheeks as a sob wracks over my body. My whole arm throbs, telling me of my success and idiocrasy.

I look to the goliath, blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face. He looks surprised, then impressed. It's short-lived though as he looks down at the sword he is fiddling with, having found it on the wall.

"It seems humans are stupid above all else," he mumbles. I huff, thunking my head against the wall.

The silence begins to bug me as the days go on. After his baiting, he hasn't said much else. During the day he sticks to the bedroom, coming back to the main room at night. I try to keep busy, running out of things to do besides count rations and look out at the white landscape. The fire has been kept lit all day, our woodpile beginning to run low. I know there is a large stack outside but the idea of going out there chills me to the bone. At some point I'm going to have to, that thought keeps me busy.

We sit in our cots one night, staring off into space.

"Our fire is going to die before the snow melts," he says casually. I lazily look at him, watching him look to the heath. The glow of the fire gives him a beautiful glow, lighting his markings like a painting.

"there's some chopped wood outside," I answer. He nods.

"I'll retrieve some tomorrow morning, give it enough time to dry out," he states.

"no," I glare at him," I'll grab it, you can't be trying to get your giant self through that snow. Besides, you can reopen your cut lifting those logs."

He glares back," like you can do any better with your arm?"

I sit up," I can do better than you getting through the snow. So what I lack in strength I make up in time."

"by the gods woman," he shouts," can you cease your insolence for one day? Your fire is admirable but it will get you killed. You will rest, do I make myself clear?"

His scolding demand boils my blood. Who does he think he is making such commands? I'm not his to push around or control.

"No, you don't. I will go out there with or without your permission because you aren't my father or commander," I shout. I nearly get up to grab the wood that second, my ire demanding action.

"This is the thing with you humans, we try to do something kind and you basically spit in our faces," he slaps his hands on his thigh," there is no more discussion, I will get the wood in the morning."

"No, you-," he interrupts me.

"End of discussion, now go to bed," he scolds. Before I can say anything more, he rolls over in his cot. I want to scream in frustration, feeling like a child at this moment. Reluctantly I roll over and go to bed as well, fuming as I do.

I aim to wake up early, sneaking out before he can wake up. He still rests in his cot as I roll out of mine. I smile in victory as I make my way to the door. Wrapping my blanket around myself I head out to start the mission of carving a path through the snow. As I reach for the handle the door swings open, forcing me back a step.

"Morning," the goliath greets me, holding an armful of wet wood. I scowl up at him, blowing a stray hair out of my face. He snickers, walking past and setting the wood down by the hearth.

"How'd you wake up before me," I throw the blanket down in my cot. He organizes the already large stack of wood, spacing them out to dry faster.

"Your snoring kept me up, I was already awake," he shrugs.

I sulk, dropping back in my bedding with arms crossed. He looks over his shoulder, laughing as he catches sight of my scowl.

Today he actually spends time in the main room, warming up by the fire and checking on the wood. Minimal words are exchanged but still better than before. The reluctant truce feels less reluctant now.

Night falls and the logs still aren't dry. The small amount we have left can barely keep the fire blazing through the night. We both stare at the hearth.

"We can bundle up more," I offer.

"There aren't any more blankets," he says.

"We can lay closer to the fire, that might help," I try. The idea of freezing during the night isn't an ideal one. The small fire could keep us warm, but just barely. We can try to use the wet wood but it risks snuffing out the flame we already have. I can't think of much else to do.

"we're going to have to huddle for warmth," he sighs. I snap my head towards him, confused by the suggestion.

"Huddle for warmth? Like, share a cot," I ask. He nods. "Well, that's definitely out of the question," I shut him down.

"excuse me," he barks," why is that?"

"I'm not going to share a cot with you. Not even a few days ago you tried killing me, cursing my name to the gods in hopes that they will gut me and spread my entrails for miles," I shake my head," so no, I don't trust you."

"so, you trust that I won't kill you in your sleep but sharing a cot is where you draw the line," he asks, a smile curling his lips. I glare up at him, not appreciating his tone.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," I snide back.

He grins," it's not like you have much of a choice now, too."

I squint at him," you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"not at all," he fights back his smile," having to cuddle up next to my enemy isn't the highlight of my week."

"then it's settled," I clap my hands," we don't share a bed and we just risk the chance of freezing. I love it, glad we're on the same page." I stand up to walk away. He snatches my hand, tugging me back to the floor.

"No, not agreed. I can swallow my pride enough to do this and so can you. I'm not so stubborn to put my wants over my needs," he bites back. I glare daggers at him, he gives it right back. The battle of will begin, me debating on the weight of his words. I'd rather share the damn cot and keep warm but the problem is doing it with him. This truce is only here long enough for us to survive then get back to the war. I won't let myself sit here and pretend that we could be friends. No, that's out of the question. Still, we don't have to be friends to survive. I just have to bite my tongue and get on with it.

"fine," I shout," grab your bedding, it's larger than mine."

He jumps up, piling his sheets in his arms before dropping them in front of the fireplace. We sort it all out, layering some on the floor to keep the chill out. I snuggle under the blanket, looking up at him as he removes his shirt.

'Whoa, whoa," I yell," don't do that." he throws the dirty rag away and crawls into bed. His body gives my heart pause. The wound on his side has healed very nicely, looking more healed than I would have figured for only a few days. His stomach is toned, along with his chest. The fire allows shadows to dance over his torso, adding another level of appeal to his massive frame.

"skin to skin is better to keep warm. Don't have to waste time warming up the clothes," he explains, reaching out and tugging at my shirt. I slap him away, feeling more girlish at this moment than at any point in my life.

"No, no, I'll be keeping mine on," I curl my arms against my chest. He snorts, letting me be as he drops beside me. I watch him, still conflicted on letting this go on. Everything is so confusing. The goliath looks… well, attractive, lounging against the bed. His angry features look softer at the moment, almost relaxed. I don't like seeing him this way.

I lay upon the blankets, turning towards the fire. I jump when his hand curls over my stomach and tugs me against his body. He is so warm. It takes a considerable amount of effort to relax, trying my damndest to fall asleep. I close my eyes and try to pretend the warmth coming from my back isn't his.

Sleep eventually tries to take its claim. My mind fading in and out of rest. As I nearly give in I feel something press against my shoulder, foreign words being mumbled near my ear. His hand fists at my shirt, his head nuzzling against mine. I feel him kiss the back of my neck, mumbling more soft words to my back. I gasp at the feeling, my cheeks tingling from more than the fire. He stiffens behind me. Neither of us moves, neither of us makes a sound.

Nothing is said as we both pretend it never happened. Falling off into tense sleep.

The next morning is…awkward. He wakes up before me, jostling me awake as he runs out of the room. I believe he holds up in the bedroom but I can't tell or gain the courage to check. I'm in a flurry of thoughts as the tingle on the back of my neck remembers his lips. Why did he do that? Surely he hates me, or the most tolerates me. His constant disrespect to my species as a whole has shown his true feelings. For fuck sakes, he tried to kill me not even a week ago.

I circle on the thought the whole day, trying to make some sort of sense of the small bout of affection. It isn't till later that I think about my feelings towards him. I don't hate him, that's clear. I just have a bit of distrust for him. The war has been going on for years now, starting over something as trivial as land. It's grown into this hatred that's on sight. I've killed a few of his people and he has killed a few of mine. As is life as a soldier. But is that a factor now? This little bubble we have created seems to have made those rules disappear. He is domineering but kind, loud but sweet. I don't hate him, I just don't trust him.

He doesn't come back in as the night falls, staying in his room. The wood has dried enough to be used, keeping the fire large. I end up going to bed without seeing him that whole day.

The next morning I wake expecting to see him. I actually hope to see him, to get some sort of guidance on what to do around him. I look around the room, not seeing any evidence of him being here. I sigh, a bit sad at the fact he locked himself away. It's weird to be so disturbed at his absents. I ignore it and get on with the day.

The snow outside has begun melting, the sun shining brightly through the trees. It's still a good two feet and dangerous to venture in but the time here is coming to an end soon. As I watch the water drip off the roof, I grow nervous. I'll have to try to head back to my platoon soon, getting back to the war. That thought ruins my day.

The sun sets and the goliath still isn't here. Nearly two days now and I've heard nothing but some stomping around. At least I know he's still alive. I feel antsy now, tossing and turning in my cot. Why is he still avoiding me? It wasn't that bad what happened, is he embarrassed? Maybe I should go break the ice, make some peace before we part ways.

I shuffle out of my cot, wrapping the blanket around myself. Walking further into the house I stop in front of the closed bedroom door. What am I doing? Perhaps it's better to turn back and pretend nothing happened. Pretend that he didn't hold me close and whisper sweet-sounding words. A lapse of judgment happens to us all. I sigh.

Grabbing the knob I open the door. I shuffle into the darkroom, the light of the moon guiding me towards the bed. A figure sits up in the bed, glowing partially in the light. I walk around the bed, crawling in beside him. His large hands grab my hips to tug me closer. All thoughts evade me as I follow his lead. I throw my leg over his hip, straddling his lap. His hand glides up my back, petting over my braid. He digs his fingers into my hair.

"I wante-," he tries to speak. Words aren't important now. Without much thought I quiet him with my lips, taking his for mine. It's his turn to gasp, freezing while I slant my mouth against his. His fingers clench, tugging on my hair, reacting swiftly. His kiss is sweet. It's a warmth I've craved all day. I pet at his chest, touching the cold skin peeking out the tears of his shirt.

"you're cold," I mumble against him. He forces me back, licking at my lips. I trace his tongue with my own.

"you're so warm," he smiles.

His freezing fingers dig under my shirt to send a chill down my spine. I shutter in his hands, relishing in his touch trailing up to my chest. He kisses me as he twists our positions. Slowly, he guides me onto my back as he crawls over me. I don't bother thinking, wanting to focus on his touch.

He removes his shirt while I shove mine off. We smile at one another, leaning back into another kiss. I pull him close, straying off the cold with his heat. His hips slant against mine, grinding hard into my crotch. His hardening cock brings a zap of need to my body, craving more and more.

We can't wait a second more, peeling our pants off and guiding his large cock to my wet heat. I'm almost hesitant in taking him, his length and girth way bigger than I'm comfortable with. When he pecks my cheek I trust him to be gentle. I take his cock with a choked cry, his grunts playing around the quiet room. As he bottoms out we both take in a much-needed breath.

"Varoth," he says suddenly. I look at him bemused.

"What," I ask, grabbing at his arms.

"My name," he smiles," Varoth." I almost laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. This whole time I never knew his name.

I chuckle," It's nice to meet you Varoth, I'm Evelina. You can call me Eve." he grabs my hand, holding my fingers in his palm as he lifts my knuckles to his lips.

"it's a pleasure, Eve," he presses a kiss to my skin. It's silly and sweet, I want to hit him or kiss him.

With our introductions out the way, he begins to pump. His hips slowly undulate, grinding into my hips with every descent. The feeling of him is beautiful, warm, and intoxicating. Part of me realizes the taboo of it all, sleeping with the enemy. Yet, I can't bring myself so care.

He fucks me like he cares, petting along my sides and worshipping every inch of me with his touch. His lips press every space he can reach, sucking and nipping to his heart's content. I can't look away, watching in awe as he lazily pumps his hips and kisses my chest. Not being able to take it any longer I drag him up, meeting his eyes with a smile. My thumb pets at his cheek before I slant my lips against his.

"you're so beautiful," he purrs against my mouth," so strong and determined."

"Yea," I ask, licking his top lip," I thought you hated how determined I was." his hands trail down to my hips, gripping them to buck harder in his next thrust.

"I hated how it pleased me," he groans," everything about you draws me in. That's the only thing I can hate about you." I flutter around him, twitching at his praise. His face clenches up for a moment, showing his blissful torment.

We make love this night, no doubt about it. Our slowly climbing peaks don't need to be rushed as we just enjoy one another. We kiss and bite, mumbling praises to the other as the fire inside stokes to an inferno. I break first, almost startled by the sudden pleasure. I writhe and cry out, clenching around him. He doesn't falter as he watches me fall apart. It's not till I'm laying exhausted in the sheet does he take his own end. His hips clap against mine, taking his fill before spilling in me. He groans long and loud, collapsing atop of me.

Sometime later we lay cuddled in bed. He curls around my back, hugging me at the waist. His arm pillows my head, allowing me to play with his hand. I compare our sizes, amazed at how easily he can fit my hand in his. His large fingers please me, them curling over mine.

"Were you embarrassed about the other night," I ask as I trace the lines of his palm.

He hums," I didn't know you were still awake."

"so you decided to hide in here till the snow melted," I tease. He grabs my hand in his, intertwining out fingers.

"It sounds childish when you say it like that."

"Well, it was," I say. He nips at my shoulder in retort.

"You have a power over me that makes me act like a whelp. I can't help but act a fool when you're near," he pecks my shoulder. I hum, smiling to myself.

We fall asleep in the cold room, keeping each other warm. It's the best sleep I've gotten since we got here. Though my toes feel near frozen and my thighs feel sticky, it's the most restful night.

Come morning I wake to a breeze ghosting over my back. I shiver, rolling over to snuggle into Varoth. Cold is all I'm met with. I stretch my arm out, feeling the empty bed. Confused I bolt upright, looking over the vacant area. I look around the room. His clothes are missing along with him. Perhaps he is already by the fire.

I get dressed and walk out into the main room. The only thing that greets me is a blazing fireplace, even the cots are cleaned up and put away.

"Varoth," I call out.

Nothing.

I search the whole cabin, an unsettling feeling curling in my chest. When I open the front door I get my answer. The snow has melted through the morning, coming to a manageable height. In the snow is footprints leading out and away. My jaw ticks as I slam the door shut.

Guess it's over now.

I pack up my things numbly. The hike through the woods is lonely, not even the birds keep me company. It's well towards sunset when I finally find civilization, a small town a few miles away from the woods. I make contact with the crew stationed here and get back to my life before everything.

The next few weeks feel hollow. Working has lost its appeal, it's passion. I fought for a purpose, to be free of the goliath's anger. To reclaim the lands they stole from us. It was a solid following, but now? Every fight I can't even bother to look at them, seeing the humanity in every single one. What's the point of reclaiming the mountains? Why try to take that away from them when it's all they have?

It's a month later when I resign from the war, dishonorably discharged. I try to live out of the path of the war but it seems there it's not much of an escape. The people still rant and rave about the goliaths. I pick up and leave, making it to a neutral town far away from it all. Starting a new life in a new land.

I make a career for myself as a blacksmith's assistant. The years of hard labor in the service have toughed me up for such back-breaking work. I offer the large orc my help in fetch tasks, at least till I learn enough to be of actual use.

"Eve," the orc grunts," you don't mind heading over to the lumbermill to get me some wood for handles?'

"Of course not," I jump up," anything to not be sitting in this sweltering heat."

The older man laughs, wiping sweat from his brow," you're telling me."

With an objective, I make my way down the village. The small hunting village is home to a melting pot of creatures. It's almost a haven for all. Orcs and dwarves work together along with humans and elves. It's nice living somewhere so accepting.

I make it to the mill at the edge of town. The saw is heard from down the road, the crew already hard at work. I walk around till I spot someone chopping wood in the center of a pile of logs. He is a pasty man, large and strong. I call out to him.

"Excuse me, sir," I shout over the saw. The man launches his ax down again, splitting the log easily. With that done he glances over his shoulder. I almost recoil at the sight, my traitorous heart lurching.

"Evelina," Varoth gawks. His deep gravelly voice nearly calms my nerves. It's nice to see him, at the same time that it isn't. I almost contemplate running.

"Varoth," I growl. He tosses his ax, walking over with his loud steps. His quick movement startles me into taking a step back. He comes to me fast, grabbing at my arms before I can race off. I fight in his hold, angry and frustrated with him. He left and it still stings. I never let myself think about it, labeling the memories as forbidden in my mind. He pulls me flush to his sweaty chest, my feet dangling off the ground. His mouth captures mine in a fierce embrace. 

For a moment I can forget my ire, melting into his touch like a lovesick woman. I give myself that few seconds, and only that.

I push him away, shaking out of his arms and falling to the ground before slapping him across the face. He barely flinches, his head staying still.

"You don't get to do that," I stab my finger into his chest," you have no right!"

"I know," he grunts, looking at me with awe. He doesn't look mad or confused, but happy. It plucks at my nerves and my heart.

"Fuck you, Varoth," I spit," you don't get to grab me like that and kiss me as nothing happen. Like you didn't leave me alone in that bed, confused and worried. Do you understand how much it hurt to see your footsteps in the snow that morning? I had to suck it up for weeks, pretend that what happened never happened. I had to fight on like my enemy doesn't look just like you." a frustrated tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away and continue, letting out the anger and hate I've hidden for weeks.

"You made me so confused! I knew what I was before we fell off that hill, I knew what I fought for. Then you came and fucked me up, fucked me over. I was left conflicted and scared as I walked back to the life I knew. But it really wasn't the life I knew, it was all wrong. I had to drop everything I used to know and start all over again because you fucking kissed my neck and whispered sweet words. So fuck you, Varoth," I vent," fuck you."

Speaking felt like opening an old wound. I always imagined what would happen if I saw Varoth again. I thought I would just walk by him and pretend that nothing went on between us, to hold my head high and ignore him. I wanted to be better than this, to care as little as he did when he left. I hiccup, snorting back snot. I can't do that. That night meant more to be than him it seems.

I shutter as sobs try to wrack my body, the months finally catching up to me. Varoth tugs me into his arms, petting at my back as I cry. I beat at his chest, wanting to be angry, but all I feel is tired.

"I'm sorry, Eve," he crouches down to his knees, burying his face against my hair," I couldn't stay, we both know that. Saying goodbye would have been too hard for me. I was a coward, and for that I'm sorry." I let him hold me, stealing his comfort as it's what I'm owed.

"You should have said something," I mumble, exhausted, against his shoulder," I felt so used that morning. Like that night meant nothing to you. I could only think that you truly saw me as some low life human to be used and discard."

He recoils at my words, reaching up and cupping my cheeks. His eyes dart between mine, his brow pinched in concern.

"That night meant everything," he says sternly," I am just a coward who couldn't face the consequence of the next day. Do not think any longer that I wanted to use you because that is the biggest lie I can think of."

I can't help but snort in amusement," I guess you're the real poltroon."

He smiles, softening as he speaks," yea, I guess I am."

We stand in the lumberyard just staring at one another, so much left to be said. Yet, all I can think about is kissing those plump pale lips.

"Varoth," I cup his hand against my cheek," why are you here?"

His thumb pets under my eye," I moved here shortly after the snow completely melted. I couldn't fight in a war I no longer believed in."

"I understand that," I nod bitterly," should I be so bold to assume I'm the reason for that change?"

He smiles, leaning down to drop his head against mine," of course you are. Every change I've made since meeting you is your fault." I choke out a laugh, more tears rolling down my cheeks. Nothing stops me from reaching up and kissing his cheek, his nose, his lips. I've missed him. He returns the gesture, making a smile curl up my face as he kisses me everywhere.

"I have yearned for you every day," he kisses my cheek," scolding myself for being such a fool ever since."

I giggle from his attention," you have been known to be an idiot, but I've missed you too."

He stops his kisses, rolling his forehead against mine," do you think I'd be allowed to make up for lost times?"

"I don't know," I look to him with a teasing glint in my eye," you still have to make up for leaving me cold and alone in bed."

"That I do," he shuts his eyes," perhaps spend my whole life making up for that mistake."

It's a long while before we can gain the courage to split apart, making plans to meet up after work. He helps me carry the wood to the blacksmith, catching me up on his life since he found the village. I can't stop the smiling that graces my lips.

I think everything is going to be a-okay.


	6. Sixth day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien x F!Human  
> Sex pollen  
> Warning: dub-con, enthusiastic consent, oral, terrible science explanations, office sex

Living in a science station on a barely explored planet may sound like the start of a horror story. For me, it's a dream come true. To study life on a dwarf planet with a single colleague is the total isolation I crave. It's a real perk that my coworker is such a sweetheart. I've spent countless trips trying to keep my cool around cocky narcissistic scientists whose only goal is to make some profound breakthrough. My coworker this time isn't even remotely like that.

Aziraphale is a Silphurs, a cold-blooded species that has nearly a reptilian look to them. With their horn-like spikes that protrude from the back of their head and long smooth tails, most people quickly label them as lizards. Though they lack scales, to my surprise. When Aziraphel first began working beside me I was fascinated by his smooth dark leathery skin. I promptly weirded him out the first week as I appraised him like a prized pig. It was a habit I slowly grew out of.

Together we work in isolation upon dwarf planet Xena, studying the flora and fauna of this little island in space.

Today we are looking at a new flower that's been popping up around the lakes. It's a small pink crocus looking flower, fit with a thick stem. The wildlife has been swarming these little buds and it's stirred up quite the mystery for Aziraphel and I. with the coming of 'spring' the flowers have sprouted very quickly.

"So you say the mammals have been eating them," I ask, looking at the potted plant.

"Birds too. Though the insects have kept their distance," Aziraphel explains.

I hum in thought," the first plant we found that insects aren't fond of."

Aziraphale plucks a petal off the flower, taking it over to his station. I continue to exam the bud, looking at the roots through the container. All week we have been watching this plant in the wild, utterly fascinated by its attractive properties.

"Could it be the nectar? It may be a tasty treat for the animals," Aziraphel asks offhandedly. I shrug, stepping over the bin holding the plant. Leaning over I give the flower a sniff, admiring its sweet scent.

"Smells like the honey candies my mother use to give me," I say.

"really? I thought it smelled rather musky," he says over his shoulder," I can smell it from here."

I take another whiff, doubling down on my honey candy choice.

"Olfactory senses are a bit different between you and me, it seems," I joke," yours being about a hundred times better than mine."

He scoffs, picking off pieces of the petal," it's a miracle your people survived this long with clearly insufficient senses."

I snort, walking over towards him," bold coming from someone who can't hear when the microwave goes off." he throws a glare my way, his smile ruining its seriousness. I snicker, walking around to begin looking at the cells of this attractive plant.

Staring down in the microscope I take not of the plant cell, watching the cell wall break from the solution I added. The proteins break apart, spilling out the cytoplasm. The organelles follow, breaking at they come in contact with the solution. As I watch, a bead of sweat rolls into my eyes. I wipe my forehead with the sleeve of my coat, groaning at the heat.

"Hey, I know you're cold-blooded and all but I'm dying over here," I call out. I hear him swivel out of his chair and walk over to the thermostat.

"it's only 70 in here, I thought you agreed that was the optimal temperature," he passes me a teasing smile. I swipe at my head again, reaching back and pulling my hair up. Fanning myself with my hand I look to him.

"Well, I'm sweating up a storm over here," I answer.

"don't think you're getting sick, do you?" he walks over. He presses his palm to my head, I relish in the cold. "You're burning up," he reaches down to my cheeks," you're all red." I can't help but turn in his palm, stealing his cold for my own. He doesn't let go, pressing his palms flush to my skin.

"Only this one time will I admit that being cold-blooded has benefits," I press his hand against my forehead.

"fine by me, I get to steal your warmth," he smiles," but I can't stand here all day, I'll get you a cold rag."

I watch him walk away, uncomfortably warm immediately. He grabs and wets a rag, looking strangely appealing as he does. His clothes hug is slim frame well, his pants framing his legs nicely. As he catches me staring I turn away embarrassed. He walks over and places the cold rag on my head. The instant relief nearly makes me groan.

"thank you," I hold the rag for him.

"No problem. Do you want to go back to you're room," he asks, pressing his palm to my cheek again.

"no, no," I shake my head," I'm just a little warm, I think I'll make it." he hums, not really agreeing.

"if you say so, but if you feel worse I'm forcing you to go to your room," he scolds. I roll my eyes, swatting his hand away.

"Ok, mom," I joke," I promise I'll stop working if I get worse."

We get back to work, standing on different ends of the room. I put up my hair and keep the rag on the back of my neck. Sweat soaks through my shirt after a bit, dampening my hair. It's hard to focus on work, losing my breath once in a while. My heart feels like it's racing and I'm prone to dizzy spells when I walk too far. I try to power through.

I sit at my desk, dropping my head to the back of my chair. I try to use the rag to cool my face but it has begun to warm up. Frustrated I toss the useless towel to the table. My heart bangs against my chest and I can't seem to catch my breath. I feel wrong, dizzy, and incomplete. A dull ache begins in my lower stomach, migrating further south till I feel like I'm throbbing. I don't understand this new need, an empty feeling that's starting to make me panic.

Aziraphale walks over to check on me, already concerned as he spots me.

"Are you alright, you do- whooaa," he recoils from my desk, covering his nose. I watch him fidget by the door, looking lost between running and staying put. It's kind of cute.

"What's wrong," I lull my head to the side. He startles, snapping his eyes to me.

"Uh, it just smells rather musky in here," he answers, selecting his words carefully," I think you're sick."

I try to sit up, groaning as I do," yea, I don't feel too well. I should probably go lay down."

"g-great idea," he fidgets," do you, uh, need some help?" I try to wave him off, leaning forward out of the chair. As I stand I sway. I catch myself on the desk the same time Aziraphel grabs at my hips. His cold hands burn through my clothes like a block of ice. It's sharp and intoxicating. I groan, dropping forward against his chest. His body is freezing against my scorching skin, I can't help but run my hands over his neck, cuddling my cheek against him. I feel him gulp.

"Terri," he squeaks," w-what are you doing?" I can't pay attention, too focused on touching every visible bit of him. He is all I can think about, all I need. A small part of me is dying of embarrassment but the comfort is all I can think about.

"Cold," I purr under his jaw. My hands reach up under his shirt, touching his flat stomach. My insides throb as I feel him up, wanting more from him than just his cold skin.

"Terri," he yelps," t-this is- I can't-" he whimpers at the end. His hands grab at my shoulders, not really pushing or pulling. I continue, lifting his shirt to his chest. Pressing my forehead to his sternum I begin pressing soft kisses to his pecs. His leathery skin is so divine, soothing me like nothing else. I crave more, demand more.

Aziraphale is flustered at all the attention, bumbling like a fool as he tries to figure out what to do. He finally tugs me away, taking a step back with a deep breath.

"Terri, what is going on with you," he pants," this isn't like you."

I actively try to fight back the urge to jump him, focusing on staying put. Looking at him becomes too hard that I have to turn away.

"I-I don't know," I say between breaths," I'm so hot and bothered that I can't think straight."

"are you, uh," he hesitates," aroused?"

I snap to attention," excuse me?"

"Sorry," he jumps," it's just you smell…so good." his voice drops at the end, a rumbling purr. The sound shocks straight to my clit, nearly bringing me to my knees. I whimper, fisting the fabric of my pants.

"D-don't do that," I whine," you'll kill me if you do that."

"Sorry," he rubs at his face," let's just get you to your room and you can take a cold bath."

I weakly nod.

He helps me to my room, keeping a distance until I sway. Every time his hands touch me I'm nearly undone, falling into his arms and fighting back the urge to kiss him. It's a long walk to my room.

We make it to my room where we stand around awkwardly. He stays by the door but he doesn't look like he wants to leave. His fingers fidget with his shirt, picking at the ends. I'm hyper-focused on every move he makes, my muscles thrumming with energy.

"Well, I'll leave you to it and try to find out what's wrong," he shifts back and forth on each leg," yes, g-goodbye"

Seeing his back sends a wave of panic over me, forcing me into action. I jump for him, snatching him by the shirt and tugging him towards me. In a haze, I grab his face and force his mouth against mine. It's forceful and harsh, his teeth nick at my bottom lip. At this moment…it's intoxicating.

I pull back, looking at his wide-eyed face. He looks at me, scared and excited. I huff.

"Don't go," I beg. He nods," will you help me?" he nods again.

I tug him into the room, him closing the door behind himself. We stare at one another, the calm before the storm. Quickly I jump on him, wrapping my arms and legs around his body. I pull him into another kiss, grabbing at the spikes on the back of his head. His hands hold the back of my thighs, eagerly trying to kiss me back. It's clear he has no experience with this, just following my lead the best he can. Either way, it's making my lower stomach ache.

He fumbles his way to the bedroom, bumping into the bed with a grunt. I'm dropped onto my back, him crawling on over me. I tear at his clothes, petting at every newly revealed inch. He tries to get my shirt off but he's just getting in the way. Frustrated, I push him off and onto his back. I straddle his hips, throwing his shirt off in a rushed frenzy. He sits back and lets me work.

I crave to lick every bit of his chest, nibbling and sucking the cold leathery skin. My hips grind against him, feeling a hard protrusion poking at me. There's so much I want, I need, to do to him. I kiss up his body before slanting my lips against his. My tongue peaks between his lips, startling him. He timidly presses his against mine, groaning as I twirl mine with his.

I don't notice one of his hands sneaking between us. Only when he slides his fingers into my pants do I whimper in his mouth. He palms at my crotch, getting his bearings before he slides between my lips. The curious prod to my engorged clit makes my back arch. His gentle poke is nearly enough to break me apart. He slides the pad of his finger over me, I tear myself off his lips and bury my head against his neck.

"P-please," I huff and puff. He pets me, paying attention to my little nub with laser focus. I writhe and wiggle, whimpering and whining near his ear. My body feels on fire, ready to burst with minimal attention. A few more swipes and I'm crying out his name. I'm grinding hard into his hand, forcing his touch till I get my fill.

As my bucking slows Aziraphel tries to take his hand back. I flatten my body against him, trapping him with a growl.

"Do you feel better," he whispers, his trapped hand petting at my stomach.

" a-a little," I trace my nose under his jaw," it's still too hot." he hums in thought.

Before I know it I'm twisted on my back, Aziraphel between my legs. His eyes are focused, calculating, as he reaches for my pants and tugs them down my legs. Tossing the clothing aside he lays on his stomach between my legs, staring at my soaked cunt. I flush at his attention, aroused and nervous at the same time.

"What a-are you doing," my stomach twitches as the urge to buck towards him is strong. He grabs my hips, holding me still as he studies me.

"I have an idea," he mumbles. I whimper as I take in the whole sight, Aziraphel laying between my legs without his shirt. He tears his eyes from my pussy to me, softening slightly at my debauched face. His thumb pets at my hips as he gives me a sweet smile. I whine again.

Aziraphale looks back to my cunt, lowering his head and taking a tentative lick up my seam. My back arches as a moan tears up my throat. He takes another more confident lick, touching at my entrance and clit. I feel dizzy. More certain he presses his lips to mine and laps at my cunt. I wriggle and buck in his hold, clenching my eyes shut against the pleasure. It's hot and lava-like. His tongue is warmer than his body but cold to me. It's erotic and holy to my needy cunt.

I peek down at him, watching him eat me out. His thumb still pets at my hips, adding a small bit of appeal alongside his mouth. His eyes are closed, pleased hum vibrating into his tongue. He seems to enjoy this as much as me, his tail lazily swinging back and forth down the bed. Watching him is enough to push me over the edge, reaching down and grinding his head against my crotch. He groans with me, nearly purring as I shout out my pleasure.

He stops as I fall back into the bed, releasing his head in favor of fisting my hair. I take a moment to catch my breath, watching the lovely sight of him crawling back over me. He pets at my thigh, rubbing soothing circles against my skin.

"You feeling better," he asks. I shrug, getting distracted by the throbbing tent in his pants. The thing moves with every breath, begging me to grab him with a single-minded focus. I reach for his belt, trying to tug him forward. He swipes my hand away.

"No, we aren't doing that," he scolds," I got to let myself have some morals here. I'm already taking advantage of you." I pout, ready to try to persuade him. He distracts me with a finger between my legs, prodding at my entrance before sinking in. I grunt, damn near purring as he adds another.

The day is spent in utter bliss. He takes good care of me, not leaving me wanting for too long. He keeps his pace till I'm passed out in the sheets, feeling cooler than I did earlier. It seems all it took was some beautiful orgasms to soothe this beast.

I wake up the next morning alone, feeling sore but sated. I don't know if the fact that I'm alone should be good or bad. Heading off to the bathroom I try to convince myself that's it's for the best. I don't even know how I'll face him today, remembering how I jumped him like some uncontrollable whore.

The morning in the lab is…tense. He tiptoes around me and I can't help but do the same. The conversation is kept so single sentence answers. We both try to stay out of the other's way, even making up excuses to be on the opposite side of the room.

I sit in my little cubicle with my desk, trying hard not to look out to the lab and watch Aziraphel. It's a losing battle. I watch him walk by the crocus flower, pausing for a moment. He leans over the bin and takes a tentative sniff. He chuffs, scratching at his nose.

"Terri," he calls out," I think I figured something out."

A bit too eager I hop out of my chair and head over to him. My body thrums slightly the closer I get. Before I can stop next to him he grabs me by the shoulders and guides me away from the bin. I allow him, confused all the while.

"We should put the flower in a contained area," he suggests, meeting my eyes for the first time today. My thoughts come back to now, caught off guard by his suggestion.  
d  
"What," I ask. He flusters a bit, looking over to the flower then back at me.

"Well, you see," he stumbles, petting at the back of his neck," I think.. Perhaps the…" his shoulders sag. "The flower kind of smells like how you did yesterday and I'm almost convinced it's what made you sick," he finally spits out. I gawk at him, thinking back on yesterday's events. That morning I took a whiff of the flower, not thinking much of it, and shortly after started getting symptoms. It's a fair guess, perhaps even the correct answer.

"I think you might be right," I huff in amusement," it explains why the animals have been eating it. Spring is mating season."

"I feel rather silly now having to lock away a plant," he laughs," a rather potent aphrodisiac to mammals and birds. Makes sense why it didn't work for me." I chuckle along with him, it dying off back into an uncomfortable silence. It's clear he's uncomfortable with what happened yesterday. Hell, I am too. But there is no reason we can't be adults about this.

As we awkwardly shuffle in place, I speak up," hey, about last night. I'm sorry I came onto you like that, I put you in an uncomfortable position."

"No, no," he waves his hands," don't need to apologize, you couldn't help it. I know that wasn't really you and I won't hold that against you."

"yea," I fiddle with my hands," we can just pretend it didn't happen, and go on like before." he nods, looking to the floor in thought. With the situation settled I'm left a bit lost for what to do.

"yea," he still nods," I don't think I can do that." I startle at his words, a cold feeling sinking into my gut.

"W-what," I stutter. He looks up from the floor, seeming rather serious.

"I want to pretend that what happened didn't happen, more for my sake than yours. I'd like to be able to look at you and not see your face twisted up in pleasure as you cum on my tongue. It would be easier if I didn't, but at the same time…I really want to see that face again, " he takes a step forward," Terri, I liked what happened yesterday. I liked doing that thing with our mouths, I liked touching you and holding you. I hated how it came to be and I hated how you didn't have a choice, but I loved doing those things to you. I would give anything to do it all again, with actual consent and want from you instead of that drugged up lust. I want you, Terri, I really want you."

His confession feels like being punched in the gut. It's not what I could ever expect from him. We've worked together for nearly a year now and not once did he hint at wanting to be more than friends. We have a good relationship working together and I'd dare say I enjoyed his company. Now…now everything is different. I can't look at him as a coworker or even a friend. Even now all I can see when I look at him is his face buried between my legs, eyes closed and humming in bliss.

"I don't know," he takes a step back," a lot happened yesterday and you may honestly want to pretend it didn't happen. I can respect that and go on if it bothers you. I didn't want to agree if there was a chance to…never mind, I'm sorry." I watch him turn around to retreat, fidgeting and scolding himself. The sight plucks at my heart.

Taking a few rushes stepped forward I grab him and tug him around. I cup his cold cheek and drag him into a sweeter kiss than our first. He's still untrained and uncertain but he gives it his all as he wraps his arms around me. His attempt is cute, pulling a smile up to my cheeks till I have to part.

I pet at his cheek," it's called a kiss and I would love to do more of those with you."

His sharp teeth peak through his lips," a kiss. I'm a fan."

He tugs my against him again, twisting us and lifting me onto the table. I'm didn't expect to consummate our choice now but I'm not going to argue. He smirks up at me, fitting himself between my legs. Before he can go in for another kiss he glances off to his left. I follow his gaze to the flower.

"Nope," he picks me up off the table, taking me to another end of the lab," I'm not doing that again." I bark out a laugh, teasing the edges of his spikes as he sets me down on another table. He quickly pulls me back into another kiss.

Our rush is exciting, though less frantic than yesterday. He discards my shirt, not paying any mind to my breast as he pets down my stomach and licks at my shoulder. His fingers pluck at my pants buttons, tearing them down to my ankles as I frustratedly tug at his shirt.

With him distracted with my cunt I finally get to grab at his crotch. He throbs in my hand, his cock mysteriously wiggling. Curious, I pull him out of his pants. I'm excited but confused with what I see.

His bright red cock is writhing in my palm, the tip twirling around my fingers. It looks like it came from a slit, emerging from his body eagerly. I squeeze him, fascinated by the pre leaking out his pores. He shutters, slapping his hands on either side of me.

"Please," he whimpers," I couldn't relieve myself last night and I may go mad if you try to tease me now."

I snicker at him, tugging him gently forward and nudging him against me. Letting him go and wrapping my arms around his shoulders I leave him to lead. He takes a breath, reaching down and grabbing himself. We both watch as his tip pokes and prods till it finds my entrance. His cock makes me shiver as it begins to wiggle frantically inside me. He pushes on, seething as he bottoms out. He shutters, letting out a shaky breath as our hips touch.

"what blessed torture is this," he pants, almost wheezing. I bite back a snicker, petting at his head in support. He shutters again.

His hips begin to buck, moving in short little bursts before growing in length. The feel of his cock is blessed, something I've craved since yesterday. He begins to plow into me, a wet slap sounding from where we meet. My thighs feel sticky, the thought of it not being only my slick passes by. An odd little tingle starts deep inside me, growing the more he slams into me. I gasp, tugging him close as a sudden burst of pleasure shocks up my spine.

Aziraphale licks up my neck, rumbling with a growl as he clenches my hips. He ups his tempo, shocking my body to attention. I cry out into the lab, nearing my end with the sudden fire growing because of him. My stomach clenches, sitting at the blissful peak for almost too long. It almost hurts when I cum, clenching around his still pumping cock.

"Shit," he digs his nails into my hips. He bucks into my fluttering heat, milking me for all I'm worth till he barks out a cry. His face buries against my neck as he cums, fluids puddling on the table. He pumps a few times before stilling inside me, his cock pulsing with his release. I pet at his back and kissing him on the cheek. He shutters more, taking a bite of my neck. His hips buck some more, surprising me with his movement. He continues to pulse, more fluids showering my insides.

"Are you still cumming," I ask in awe. He doesn't answer. His teeth dig into my skin along with his nails.

I sit back and let him take his fill, a little glad when he finishes. He releases my neck, giving it a lick before leaning back. Our eyes meet and I can see the content in his smile. He looks happy, sated, and cute. I pet at his cheek.

"You didn't warn me about the mess," I joke. He scoffs, pulling out and watching his cum leak out of me.

"It didn't occur to me," he answers. Reaching forward he thumbs at our mixed fluids, grabbing a bit and bringing it to his mouth. Licking the drop off he hums. "delicious," he smirks. I push at his shoulder, chuckling as I hop off the counter. He helps, keeping me steady.

I look back at the counter, wincing at the cum dripping off the edge. "Little glad it's just the two of us here," I half-joke.

"I might be glad too," he wraps his arms around my waist," could work with fewer clothes now."

I shake my head, amused with his suggestion. There's no way I'll be doing that but it's a little flattering that he would want to see me naked again. I grab his spikes and tug him down for a kiss. He growls, tugging me closer, and palming my rear. His tongue laps at my lips, delving into my mouth with the smallest bit of acceptance.

"You wanna go again," he mumbles against my lips. I hum, petting up his chest.

"I think we should move the flower before we try anything else," I answer. He pouts, looking behind himself to glare at the cursed plant.

"Yea, probably have to deal with that," he grumbles.

"yea, I'm not allowed near it," I shrug. He twists back around, grinning down at me.

"I prefer you not drugged, thank you very much," he kisses my forehead," this is way better than yesterday anyway."

I hum with a big goofy grin on my face.

Yea, I liked this way better.


	7. Seventh day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swamp monster x F!Human  
> 1800s monster (Monster hunt)  
> Warnings: false accusations, blood mention, witch hunt

"Should have gotten this done earlier," I grumble to myself," going to catch a death of a cold."

The sun is nearly set over the horizon as I rush down to the river. With bucket and washboard in hand, I scurry down the path. The water comes into view, the sun making the sight more ethereal. I heave the clothes filled bin near the water's edge. I take my time removing them all, submerging the bucket into the river.

The idle task of washing clothes used to be nice. To be used as an excuse to get away from my loud family. I always volunteered for it as a child, just to stop hearing my sisters scream who took what. These days I'd give anything to go back to a busy home. The quiet has begun to turn my brain to mush, the only interaction I get now is talking to the butcher when I purchase my meats. I sigh, scrubbing away.

With the load finished and clean, and the sun nearly hidden behind the horizon, I lift my bucket to head back home. I perch the bin on the edge of my hip, taking a moment to admire the sunset. The sun truly adds a breathless look to the water this time of day. I smile softly to myself before turning away.

As I take my first step I hear a dull whimper. It is just loud enough to give me pause. Looking around I wait for it to repeat itself. After a few seconds, it sounds again, ending with a bubbly gurgle. Curiosity gets the best of me, setting my bin down to check out the sound. Many images pop through my head as I wander around the grassy bank. Thoughts of an injured animal drive my need to find the source.

Looking through bushes and behind rocks, I hear the pathetic sound from the water. Confused I walk over, looking over a thicket of Maidencanes. Something causes a bit of a gap in the grass, hidden by the tall stalks. I split a path through it, looking to the creature below. There isn't much to see, some thick globs of algae sitting in a long pile. Some netting is caught around it, most likely lost from the fishermen. I huff, such litter.

I take a step back, letting the grass settle back into place. As I try to step away from the water's edge I hear the whimper again. It comes from the grass. I look to the thicket bemused, knowing I just checked the area. Making certain, I part the grass once more and look upon the large glob of algae. I gaze at every crevice and divot, finding nothing. Before I can retreat again, the large pile of algae moves. I startle back, worried for myself more than the whimpering creature. Watching the mound move I catch a pair of eyes glaring up at me, staring through strands of wet grass. I freeze, motionless against the sight before me.

"m-m-monster," I shout, falling on my rear. I scurry back, not looking away from the creature's devilish yellow eyes. As I get my bearings I twist and crawl towards my bin. I shuffle to my feet, reaching for my belongs like a lifeline. I grab the board, surely I can use this washboard to protect myself. As I try to think of useful weapons I hear the wet whimper. I freeze, turning around slowly to stare back at the monster cradled in the Maidencanes. It gurgles, wiggling in the net that cocoons it. The sight is pitiful, their eyes more so.

I twist away from the heart retching sight, clenching my eyes as I fight back the urge that boils forth. My fingers dig into the washboard.

"I will not help him, I will not help him," I mumble under my breath. Another whimper steals my attention, forcing me to look back at it. My shoulders slump in defeat. I sigh, shaking my head at my ignorance.

I set the board down and search through my items for my pocket knife. My father gave it to me as a youngling after I cried about my brothers getting one. The memory brings a smile to my face. I clench the knife and head over to the monster.

"You better not eat me," I grumble to it as I step into the ankle-high water. I flipped out the knife, staring down at the monster. The creature gurgles, wiggling in it's netting. I crouch down and grab a strand of rope and attempt to cut through. The monster still shifts and flails to a point I'm too scared to cut the rope. I try anyway, tugging the netting up to get the knife under it. As I begin sawing the creature jerks, nearly making me cut my fingers. I yelp, falling back into the water. Now wet and annoyed I glare at the creature.

"You better quit this behavior right this instant," I shout," I won't help you if I'm going to get cut." I point the knife towards him, meeting his eyes with a motherly sneer. The creature drops it's shoulders and sulks, falling lax into the water. I cock a brow," better.'

Getting back to work I tug at the netting, plucking the strands easily with my knife. Piece after piece loosens till the creature is nearly free. I pick at the last bit, snapping it with a huff. Before I can stand the creature lifts itself, standing tall above me. Looking up at it from my crouched position I begin to fear for my life.

The muck covered monster watches me for just a moment before turning away and sinking into the river. Nothing is said, no noises exchanged. He is gone. My breath finally comes back to me, rushing into my lungs hard and fast. I clench my chest, falling back on my rear in the water.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," I ramble to myself. Still mumbling the prayer I look to the water, curious and intrigued.

The next day is spent keeping busy. I constantly catch myself thinking about the river monster, scolding myself every time I do. I clean the house, then tend the garden, even cleaning out the pantry just for something to do. The work doesn't distract me as it should. Though I shouldn't be so surprised, it's not like anything noteworthy has happened as of recently like the monster.

As I sit down that afternoon I allow myself just a few minutes to think back on the creature. I think about its nearly glowing eyes, still entranced- enamored- now. It was an ugly being but I can't deny the odd appeal of its horrid physique. It was tall, very built. I dare to consider it as a he, the body of lumber workers or blacksmiths. He is strong.

Giggling like a little girl about the large barrel chest I think about if the monster is still at the river. Surely that would be foolish of me to assume such a thing. What person would want to stay where they were nearly killed with a discarded fishing net? To be fair though, he isn't a person. Either way, he won't be there. I could still check… I shake my head at the thought.

"No, no, no. such ideas would surely get one killed," I try to persuade myself," no, no. that will not do." I stand from the chair and look around for anything to keep busy. My gaze locks on the sheets piled by the washing bin. I should wash it before it gets dark out. Lingering on the idea for just a moment I shake myself from the thought. "no, no," I mumble again walking to the bedroom. I stop at the doorway, glancing back to the bin. I pinch my lips with a grunt.

Racing down the path towards the river I try to think how foolish I'm being by wanting to catch another sight of the monster. The thought is outweighed by my excitement.

I sit by the river, scrubbing at the sheets while looking out at the river. The sun still sits above the horizon, not threatening to vanish behind it any time soon. I see no hint to where the creature may be, becoming completely distracted from my chore to search. My scrubbing slows till I'm just looking at the water.

"Silly, silly girl," I sulk," wishing for such dangers as this."

I stack my items back and turn away from the river with a sigh. It seems the taste of the unknown is done for. I pout as I take a step back up the path. Nearly off the bank, I hear a splash. Blinded by my excitement I drop the bin and run down to the shore, looking frantically around. Around the edge near a tree are rings of rippling water, a turtle scuttling away from the rock it was previously perched on. I sigh in defeat. Taking one more look around I'm startled by a head peaking out in the middle of the river.

"oh," I recoil in surprise. I hardly expected to see him so easily, or at all. He just stands in the water, his head from his nose up visible. Today he looks different. The muck that covered him before is mostly gone, revealing the shining looking skin of his face. The top of his head still has bits of algae and grass stuck to him, but the rest is barren. 

"Hello," I call out," I just wanted to check on you, to see if you were ok."

The creature continues to stare, a few bubbles rising from near its mouth. I hum in thought.

"I'm surprised you stuck around, fishermen are quite active up the river this season," I say casually, not expecting him to speak," they are hard workers but they tend to let their lost gear follow the stream till it's lodged in the bush."

The silence stretches on till the creature ducks back under the water and out of sight. Though the meeting was lackluster I can't help the gleeful pep in my step as I walk back home.

I return the next day, forgoing bringing my washing bin. Sitting atop a rock near the shore I watch the wildlife. Ducks swim together on the opposite bank, picking at the bugs swimming in the water. Turtles bask on rocks nearby, and fish flick at the water's surface to enjoy a snack. It's not long before the familiar head pops up in the middle of the river.

I perk up," Hello again river monster. It's a lovely day today, isn't it?"

He just continues to watch.

I ramble on," I don't get out much like this anymore. There is always something else to keep me busy back at the house but I think I prefer sitting here basking in the sun than in my kitchen with all the quiet." I look to the sky, closing my eyes and feeling the heat on my cheeks. "Yea, it's way nicer here," I say.

Glancing at the monster I see him rise higher out of the water before launching an object to the shore. It thumps against the sand with a soft thud, indenting the ground with it's landing. Confused I walk over. A rusted metal object glints in the sun the closer I get. Leaning down I snatch the piece, admiring it before it clicks.

"A fishing reel," I ask, looking back to the monster," more fisherman debris I'm assuming?"

The creature shocks me with a nod. I hold back a startled yelp, keeping cool as I fidget with the object in my hands.

"Trying to clean up the river? I'm sorry they're making that job harder," I apologize," feel free to give them to me so I can discard them properly. Don't want any more monster men getting trapped in fishing nets."

The monster sinks in the water, bubbles rising near his face. He glares at me, sitting up and spitting water towards me before swimming off again. I snicker at the departure, looking at the reel with a smile.

The week is filled with him tossing me more fishing gear and litter. I get more reels, a snapped pole, lures and droppers, boots, and a snapped anchor. The little collection is mostly tossed in the trash, the metal is taken into town for scrap to the blacksmith. The kind man even offers some coin for the scraps. It's an eventful week.

I return, this time with a picnic basket. A few sandwiches and fruits for a lunch by the river. I'm greeted before I can sit down with the creature looking from the center of the river. His whole head sticks out now, the little progress we made last week. Little fins protrude from his head, flickering as I sit on the sand.

"Afternoon river monster, I decided to have a picnic today. I packed a few ham sandwiches with the extra meat I got leftover. Some strawberries were threatening to go bad so I figured I could feed the ducks if I can't finish them all," I ramble on, opening the basket. The monster sits further out of the water, watching curiously as I get out my first sandwich. I take a bite, watching his little fin flicker again.

I hold out the sandwich," want a bite?"

He nods.

Surprised and excited I stand from the sand and walk down towards the shore. I crouch down beside the water, picking a piece off my sandwich. I hold the nibble out.

"Come on then, I'm not getting in to offer this for you," I shake the food. The monster cautiously swims forward, crawling as he reaches the shallows. He grabs the nibble, his cold, webbed fingers grazing mine. I watch him pop the piece in his mouth, chewing it with a contemplative look.

"Good," I ask. He nods," James has the best meats in town and Marley gave me the cheese at a discount." he swallows the nibble and looks to me.

"Thank you," he croaks out before retreating into the water. I watch in startled awe as he disappears into the water. With the final ripple dissipating I sit back on the shore in shock.

"You can talk," I shout.

I think I annoy him the next day trying to get him to talk. He ends the meeting quickly by tossing his litter to the shore and swimming away. I'm not deterred. The next day I try again, baiting him with sly comments and promises of more food. He doesn't take it, spitting more water and swimming away. After nearly a week of this, I give up, letting him keep his secrets.

I'm down by the water with my washing bin, scrubbing at my clothes in silent frustration. I hear when he pops out the water but I can't pay him any mind. I try not to let his silence hurt our fragile relationship but it really bugs me. Ignoring him I continue to run my skirt over the washboard. A thud sounds from beside me, followed by another when I don't react. One more lands beside me, closer than any other before it.

I glare out at him," don't hit me with litter, please" I humph, angrily soaking the next shirt in the water. My finger aches with the harsh grip on the wet clothing, my nail catching on the ridges of the board. I don't pay attention to the water splashing around in front of me, knowing he is just trying to catch my focus.

I jump when something pokes my cheek. Snapping my gaze up I startle again when I see the river monster crouching before me, dripping onto the sand.

"What," I ask tentatively. He stares at me, flicking his fins. I almost speak again before he beats me to it.

"you are mad," he says, reaching up and poking my cheek again," stop it." I flounder at his words. Not sure what to do I slap his hand away and cross my arms.

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated," I puff my cheeks," it's different."

He shakes his head.

"It is different. Mad is being angry, frustrated is being angry about something you can't control," I clarify," big difference." he tilts his head, cocking a brow. I huff, looking away. I stare out at the water, feeling more than frustrated now. He reaches out a pokes my cheek again.

"Stop it," I bark, knocking his hand away again," you aren't helping the issue. Just go back in the water and swim away like you always do." I twist away in a childish fit. I fully expect him to jump back in the river and leave me to my pouting. I just wanted to have someone to talk to and finding out he could respond this entire time kind of hurts.

As I wait to hear the sound of water splashing I feel something cold bump against my leg. Looking down I see the monster laying on his back next to me, his hands resting on his plant-covered stomach. He meets my eyes and raises his hand to poke at my cheek again.

"Speak," he prods at the corner of my mouth.

"Why," I push his hand away.

He pokes me again," I like it. Speak."

I swat his hand away again, staring down at him confused. He likes my ramblings? It's oddly heartwarming to know he isn't just ignoring me but actually listening. I blush, turning towards the water. I begin another conversation, feeling less one-sided as he lays beside me while I finish my laundry.

This week the daily meetings are a bit more friendly. He makes the journey to the shore, falling onto his back each time and listening to me till I leave. I start bringing treats for him to nibble on while I go on and on about anything and everything. It's nice to have a friend who isn't a merchant in town. Every day I walk to the river I get a bit giddy.

"When I was younger I moved here with a lad I fancied at the time. He made many sweet promises that I left my family up north and moved down here. Though what a fool I was," I nudge his shoulder," not even six months together and he robs me blind. Running off with a little harlot that worked in town. I never felt smaller than then."

"Why didn't you move back," he asks, nibbling on a rag full of blueberries.

I shrug," many reasons. The main one being money. How can I get back there with just myself? I'm no spring chicken, every day comes with new aches I wasn't prepared for."

He snorts," you are still young."

I shake my head amused," I already gave you food, you don't need to flatter me."

I feel him staring at me, I turn to him. He watches me for a moment, studying me before letting his head fall back against the sand.

"Do you want a family still," he asks. I stare off to the side, shrugging before I look back to the water.

"If I could then I would, but I'm not going to get my hopes up anymore," I answer honestly. He hums, his eye lingering on my back for a moment. I can't meet his eyes again, a little forlorn at the idea of having little ones of my own. The image twists my heart

Another day cleaning linens by the river, talking with the monster. I stop in thought as something dawns on me.

"I don't know your name," I say more as a statement to myself," how rude of me to never ask." I look to him, allowing him a moment to answer the prompt. He just basks in the sun with eyes closed. I nudge him with my foot," that was your cue to answer." he shrugs. I nudge him again. He sneers, finally opening his eyes and acknowledging me.

"Don't have one," he grunts. I watch him lounge back in the sand, sunbathing without a care. Biting back a smile I nudge him again with my foot. Quickly he grabs my ankle, growling up at me. A laugh bubbles out my lips, sneaking past without permission as I snicker at his irritated face.

"Do you want a name," I ask. He lets go of my foot, shoving it away to sunbathe again. He shrugs.

Excited at the new objective I tuck my legs under myself and stare down at him. I think hard on a name, petting at my chin in thought.

"Gilbert," I ask, he chuffs," Sebastian," he sneers," Jonathan," he shakes his head," Lily?" he turns to me and growls. I snicker, it fading off as I try to think. Too many names don't fit him well. Harrison, Noah, Ben, are all just not fitting. With a shrug, I suggest the only thing that fits.

"Elijah," I ask. He catches my eye, staring for a hard moment before shrugging. I guess Elijah works.

I chat with Elijah, excited about his new name. as I finish the last bit of sheets I hear a twig snap from the woods behind me. I snap to attention, twisting around to see a hunter walking down to the shore a bit ways down.

"Afternoon miss," he calls out," excuse me for intruding but I could hear voices and I grew curious." I smile to the man, hiding the nerves twisting my gut as I adjust the bin to obscure Elijah. Leaning back on my arms I greet the hunter.

"Sorry, was talking to myself out here," I answer," it's a habit I've picked up while doing chores, makes the time go by faster."

The man nods," I can understand that, I've been caught a time or two doing that same. I just stopped by the warn you about the sighting   
I've heard in town about a monster living by the river." I stiffen, fighting back the urge to look over at Elijah laying beside me.

"Is that right? I haven't heard such a tale, I guess the townsfolk didn't know I clean my linen here," I call out to him," I best finish this up and head back to my home where it's safe."

"That you should ma'am," he takes a few steps closer," I don't think you would mind letting me keep you company just in case a sweet thing like yourself gets caught by such a horrid demon."

I jump, stopping him," no, no, no. I'll be fine, I keep my father's knife on me at all times. Ain't no river demon going to catch me off guard now that I know." Elijah snorts softly beside me. I nearly turn around, instead, I clear my throat and give the man my most convincing smile.

"If you think so, I won't force my presence where I'm not wanted," he waves as he heads back into the woods," bye, miss." I wave, watching him till he is out of sight.

I fall back onto my back with a long-drawn-out sigh. I've never felt tenser than at that moment. Elijah sits up beside me, looking off to the tree line then down at me.

"Thank you," he says in his grumbly voice. I shrug, still feeling my heart racing.

"I protect my friends," I smile at him," no need to thank me for that." his gaze softens, lingering on me a tad too long before he sits up and head back into the water.

Sometimes the next few days I head back down to the river, excited to tell Elijah about a new shipment of exotic cheeses that Marley got in. carrying my picnic basket I skip down the path. As the water comes into view I see Elijah's head pop from the water. Before I can get any closer I hear a soft murmur of people speaking. I slow my walk, looking up the river to a small gang of townsfolk wondering my direction. As they spot me a few of the men trot on forward.

"Good evening folks," I greet, waving for Elijah to get down.

A man steps forward, a gun strapped to his back," evening miss. Excuse us for intruding on your lunch but we are going to have to ask you to leave."

I look to the man bemused," Excuse me? Why would I need to do such a thing? I've been coming to this same spot for lunch for nearly a month and I cannot think of a reason why I would need to abandon it."

The rest of the group huddle around the older gentlemen, all carrying weapons of various lengths and sizes. They look around the area, focusing mainly on the water.

"Sorry but it's for safety reasons. A demon has been spotted in these parts and with a few of the miller boys missing we can't take a chance losing anyone else," he explains, reaching out to guide me away towards the woods," so for the next couple of weeks have your lunch in the safety of your home while we sort all this out."

I want to argue, to laugh at such suggestions that Elijah would be at fault for those miller boys missing. The words sit on the tip of my tongue but I fight it back. I smile and nod, walking away toward my home. As I'm out of sight I let my true feelings out.

What's going to happen to Elijah if they find him?

I rest at home, restless as it's been nearly a week since I've gotten to see Elijah. His absents begin to tug at my heart as the lonely home feels smaller and smaller without anyone to speak with. I try to fill the void with books or chores but nothing can replace the space he left.

As I sit by candlelight reading I hear a soft murmur from outside. I shut my book, looking to the window to see a soft glow growing closer to my home. Bolting out of my seat I race to the front door, tearing it open to be greeted by a large mob of people.

"Hello," I say confused to the crowd. A few of the people hold common farm tools, other torches. The ones standing before my door hold guns, aiming them to the floor as they glare at me.

"You, Lou Winifred, have been accused of speaking to spirits and demons, of practicing witchcraft, and for the disappearance of the miller boys," a younger man shouts, his face red and hair cut strangely. I scoff at his words, dumbfounded by such things. He didn't even get my last name right.

"What, with what evidence do you make these bold claims," I cross my arms, tapping my foot impatiently.

Another man starts shouting," I saw yas, you were talking to the water and laughing."

A woman yells from the other end of the crowd," and I saw spirits leaving your home at all hours of the night!"

"I heard your voice whispering to my boys as they lay to sleep, charming them to follow you out to the river," one says.

The crowd spout more ridiculous claims till it just a cluster of noise. My head spins as I can't figure out who to address first. This is all nonsense and surely they can't all be so stupid.

"I have done none of those things, I'm but a simple woman trying to live out her days in peace," I snap.

"Then explain why you have not married. You are well in your age, perhaps you promised your virtue to the demon of the river," a man snarls. I fluster at the accusation. That's none of their business who I promise what to.

I try to argue with them but a few men put their hands on me, jerking me back and forth as they drag me away from my home. I fight in their hold, screaming all the while. This is all ridiculous, foolish ignorance forged by fear. What can I do? What is there to do?

The crowd takes me to the river, tossing me to the sandy beach without a care. I scrape my forearm on the rough grains, wincing from the small cuts.

"Let her call her demon and we will all see the truth," the leader shouts to the crowd. They all cheer, looking at me with disgust. The leader crouches down and lifts me to my feet, sneering in my face. "Now call your beast," he snarls. I shake in fear, tears pricking at my eyes as I frantically look to the river.

The crowd waits silently as we all look to the water, the glow of the fires lighting the surface. We wait and wait, nothing happening. The leader clenches my arms till I whimper.

"Call him," he barks. I shake my head, my lip trembling as I do my damndest to not cry. The leader reels his hand back to slap me to the sand. I yelp at the contact, feeling blood touch my tongue as I try to sit up. We hear a splash from the water, everyone snapping their gaze over.

"No," I shout," no, Elijah, don't." the leader backhands me again, shushing me before looking back to the water. The center of the river bubbles furiously, ripples running up the shore. From behind us a few things clink and thump against trees and rocks. The crowd murmurs, pressing into one another as the noises rip their attention back and forth.

"Stop it, show yourself," the leader growls.

The noises stop, the bubbles dying out till the water is normal once again. Everyone waits with bated breath as all is heard is the crickets chirping.

All at once, a large creature leaps up very close to the crowd. Piles and piles of plant debris lay upon a standing figure, the muck making it look large. The crowd screams and shouts, stepping back at the monster looms over them all. I look at him worried and a bit amused. He threw on a bunch of gunk for this.

Elijah opens his yellow eyes, glaring down at the crowd before speaking in gibberish. He takes a step forward, everyone recoiling in fear. A few people run off into the woods while the rest cower in fear. He takes another step, glaring over at the leader who is crouching with the crowd. As he stomps towards him he flicks his hand behind himself, signaling me.

Elijah faces down the terrified man, reaching down and grabbing his collar. I sneak into the river, watching the sight while silently swimming out. The awful man snivels and whimpers while Elijah drags him towards himself. He lets out a horrendous roar in the man's face, spit and grass sticking to his face. Elijah drops the man with a huff. The man collapses to the ground, laying limply at the feet of his mob.

I watch Elijah continue his theatrics, slowly looking out at the crowd before trying to slink back into the water. As he begins to sink in the people come to their senses, jumping up and shouting as they ready their weapons. In a rush, Elijah jumps into the river, swimming towards me as shots are fired.

Elijah catches me around the waist, dragging me downstream as people fire off into the darkness. I hear the bullet pop at the water around us, Elijah grunts as his shoulder bucks forward. Neither of us can pay it any mind as he swims further and further away.

I watch the low glow of the torches fade as I'm dragged far, far away. We swim for what feels like hours, not stopping for a moment until Elijah begins to loosen his grip. His speed dwindles till we are just floating downstream, his hand slow drifts off my waist till he too is drifting away.

"Elijah," I panic, reaching for him," Elijah!" I hold onto him, lifting his head. He is still awake but his gaze is unfocused. I wrap my arm under his shoulder and begin swimming towards the shore. I fight with the stream, angling towards the muddy edge. My feet kick at the ground, gaining distance until I'm left panting in the shallows. I give myself just a second to catch my breath.

Jumping to action I do my best dragging Elijah up the shore. He helps a bit, digging his feet into the mud to push himself up. I manage to get him in a small opening in the woods, a good ways away from the water. I prop him up, getting him to sit as we both catch our breath. It's just one more moment of peace.

Getting straight to work I search over his shoulder, pushing away bits of muck to find the bleeding wound. Ripping at my wet skirt I use the rag to put pressure on his wound. He grunts, twitching his back. I sigh at the sound, he's alive.

"I told you not to come," I try to scold but it comes out weak. He chuffs. I pinch at his wound, satisfied when he grunts again in pain. "I'm serious, you could have been killed," I hold back the rag, satisfied with the wound lack of blood.

"I'm fine though," he glances at me over his shoulder," you would have died." I meet his eyes, trying to stay mad and determined but I can't. I would have died if he didn't come. I don't answer him, looking back to his wound and doing whatever I can to help.

The sun rises beautifully through the trees to light up the open space we sit in. Elijah looks around as I make a crude bandage for his shoulder.

"I think this place is perfect," he grumbles as he looks out to the woods.

"What are you on about," I answer, a little exhausted and angry.

"This place," he gestures around," perfect place to start a family." I stop breathing for a moment. Snapping my head up to him to see a sweet smirk twisting his lips. Confused, I look around the area then back to him.

"S-start a family," I nearly choke on the first words," for who?"

He twists completely around, cupping my cheek," us?"

I stare at him wide-eyed and flustered. He wants to…with me?

"What," I say with a wavy voice. He butts his head against mine, snaking his hand to the back of my neck.

"I want to give you what you've always wanted," he stares straight into my eyes, full of seriousness as he speaks," will you let me?"

"I-I," I nearly sob, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest," I'd love nothing more," I finish with a choked laugh.

I grab a fist full of the debris falling down the back of his head. We sit in the view of the rising sun, the dawn of a new day- a new chapter- starting before us. I press a timid kiss to his wet lips, thanking him for everything.


	8. Eight day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> werewolf x F!human  
> Heat  
> Warning: knotting, masturbation, jealousy, boot camp

I knew the moment I stepped off the bus that I was in trouble. From the horrid heat and melting pot of people, this was going to be a challenge. The dry air nearly made me cough the second I got off the steps. Everyone seemed as annoyed with the environment as I, which is a small relief. Looking around at all the people was both a relief and a nightmare. We all had no idea what was going on but I knew I stood out like a sore thumb.

"You," someone shouts, silencing the crowd. I look around till I spot a hardened older Soldier making his way towards me. The crowd splits before he can charge through. The man glares daggers at me before stopping uncomfortably close.

"Me," I ask, pointing to myself with unease.

"Yes, you," he shouts," what other mutts around here would I be talking to?"

"Right," I nearly drop my shoulders," what do you need?"

"I wanted to get a look at the first werewolf soldier who gets to become my guard dog for this year," he answers, appraising me with discontent," I expect excellence from you, mutt, this few months you will be chewed up and spit out a better dog than a better man. You have big shoes to fill, guiding your kind into the future and not a single one of us will give you an inch or centimeter to make mistakes. Do I make myself clear, private!"

I feel a bit wobbly at his words," uh, yes."

The man leans closer to my face, shouting despite the distance," What was that, mutt? Stand tall, be loud! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," I stand at attention, my stomach rolling into knots.

"That's better," he steps back," Now follow me."

The crowd splits again as the Drill Sargent stomps onward. As he passes, the young men and women look to me, a good mix of intrigued and disgust decorates the group. I straighten my shoulders and march after the man, keeping my head held high with pride.

The first werewolf to join the military, I got a lot to prove.

Conversation with the higher-ups of the camp was tense. I didn't expect it to go as well as it did, though a few sly jokes were made at my expense. They were all weirdly supportive of having me at the grounds, looking forward to trying out their new regimen for my kind. Having a stronger and more capable creature in their boot camp came with its own challenges it seems. They all seem excited to see what I can do.

A lot was explained, trying their best to just keep things running smoothly. No one was going to go easy on me and I'm expected to surpass even the best of their squads. I'm oddly invigorated to take on this challenge.

"With everything all situated, is there anything else we may need to know," the Executive officer asks. He is a sweet man, to my surprise, and has been appreciatively thorough with his preparations. 

"Yea, we don't want any issues to come about with having you here. A lot of the soldiers are looking to make an example of you already, though you've done nothing wrong. So if there is anything we have to prepare for then please make light of it now," the senior drill sergeant explains.

"Nothing that I can envision happening here. I'm here to work and become the first in a line of werewolves to join the armed forces. Things will remain respectable on my end so if anything does go wrong I promise it won't be my fault," I answer. A big moment like this I can't even fathom screwing it up with some stupid actions. Let the people make their jokes and rude comments, I'm not bothered in the slightest.

"So we aren't going to catch you humping one of the other recruit's legs, right," the senior drill sergeant jokes.

"Don't want you going into heat and trying to fuck every woman in a mile radius of you," the executive officer joins in. I smile despite the discomfort, shaking my head before explaining.

"No, no, I may turn into a big mutt but I'm not so savage as to do something like that. Don't believe the women would be too receptive to me doing such a thing either. When little Fido does it, it's funny. When I do it, it's enough to get me sent to jail," I joke with them. The two laugh, easing some of the tension.

"But you do go into heat, don't you," senior drill sergeant asks," we look out for medical emergencies and if that will become an issue, let us know ahead of time."

I shake my head," no, that won't be an issue. We only go into heat for a specific person and finding them here would be one hell of a terrible time but I highly doubt it will actually happen. I'm sure I would have smelled them in the crowd if so."

"Specific person," the officer snickers," how romantic, Fido."

"Sounds romantic but I've seen some friends go into rut over their mates, it's not that romantic," I wince, remembering all the fights," it's not a hallmark movie moment, sir."

The officer cocks a brow, wary," I'm almost tempted to ask but I'll refrain for now. Either way, I'll have sergeant Crews bring you to your barracks, and hopefully, we won't have to speak again anytime soon."

I drop off my things at my bunk, sorting them into a chest before heading off to P.T.

The first week of basics is easy, though I'm warned about next week after some miss placed words. My squad takes to me nicely, though I can do without the nicknames. It's a better week than I could hope for after the horror stories from active duty members.

We all sit in the crowded mess hall. Murmurs of conversations can be heard over the disgusting chomping of food. In times like this, I almost wish I didn't have such great hearing. The wet slobbering is beginning to turn my stomach.

"Hey, Spot, is it true you transform on the full moon," Casey, a fellow recruit, asks beside me. I snort, picking at the slop on my tray.

"No, I can do it whenever I want," I answer," full moon thing was for you people to pin some other garbage on the magnetic effects the moon has on the earth."

"oh, wow, movies lied to me again," he lightly bangs his hand on the table," what about silver? Does that do anything for ya?" I scoff, looking at him a bit amused. It has been a lot of teasing but I haven't had anyone sit down and ask before.

"No, silver doesn't do anything for me. Neither does holy water, crosses, or garlic," I tease. Casey rolls his eyes, looking back to his meal with a pout.

"I'm not an idiot, those are for vampires," he grumbles. I chuckle, amused by this human's questions. As I tease the man some more I catch a wondrous smell.

"Besides, I know a normal bullet would work on you anyway," Casey points his fork to me. I can't pay him any mind as I slyly glance around. My heart is racing and pounding against my chest as the smell completely engulfs me. Please no, not now. As I'm looking towards the door I freeze as someone walks behind me. As if everything slowed to a halt I look to the recruit walking over to her table. I can't help but gawk though her attire isn't much to be aroused by.

Brown hair pinned up in a bun and terribly fitted brown and camouflaged clothing. It's meant to be plain and nonattention grabbing but she makes it work. My body thrums with need as I watch her sit at the end of the bench. I can't look away as she eats, looking at her lips like a starved man. I want her, I need her. It's the only thought that runs through my mind.

She couldn't come into my life just a few months later could she?

The whole day I feel like I'm on fire, sickly and distraught. I haven't even been here this long and I feel like I'm about to ruin everything. Surely I can just explain to the XO that I have to deal with this and get right back to basics. I nod, it won't be such a long delay, I'll be right back here shortly.

I head straight to the office, stubbornly marching past the groups still running about. The heavenly smell barely permeates the hot dry air but still nearly knocks me on my ass. My attention snaps straight to her doing push-ups with her squad. She makes quite the sight all sweaty and focused. I can't help but stop and watch.

The squad's drill sergeant walks the rows, screaming motivating insults to them all. My little mate grits her teeth as he passes by, her arms shaking each time they straighten. The sergeant stops before her, crouching down as she stays propped up.

"Getting tired there, private," the sergeant baits," want to take a little break, perhaps?"

"No, sir," she barks out.

"Then get that face in the dirt, let's go," he snaps back at her. The urge to run to the man and deck him in his hooked nose is strong. I have to shake my head of the thought to actually get some semblance of control. She gets back to her exercise, going hard and strong into her next set with a stiff focus on her face. It's admirable to see anyone as determined as she looks. It picks at my heart a bit.

I'm not just taking away this chance for me momentarily but her too. Would she want to take the time off to deal with me? It can't be that big of an issue but starting over has to be something she rather not do. I sure as hell don't want to start the week over even if it wasn't too difficult. She is human so it had to be hell for her. I hum, chewing my cheek.

With fist clenched I turn away from the offices and head back to my barracks. I'll just wait this out, three months is nothing. I can keep my cool that long.

I kept that line of thinking all up till I got to my bunk. The barracks are quiet, the snores of the recruits barely registering to my non-idle thoughts. Every part of me is racing, my heart, thoughts, limbs. I have way too much energy to just sit here. Closing my eyes does nothing but let the thoughts keep me up. I've never had such an issue before, especially here.

Staring up at the ceiling I think of my little mate. She's a cutie, that's for sure. Even with the unflattering get up I can't ignore the appeal of her body. She has strength, as does most of the people here, but watching her do exercises with her squad showed more than just basic strength. I smile to myself as I think about the determined look she had while finishing her set. I have a strong little mate.

I groan as my mind keeps replaying the scene over and over. I can only pray that the rest of the month won't be like this. Turning onto my side I force my eyes closed, trying my damndest to get even a few hours of sleep.

The next week I'm weirdly filled with energy. Every morning I wake up excited to do runs, outpacing everyone by miles as I speed down the dirt track. Exercises become a blessing and every moment I spend sitting down is one where I'm anxious to get back up. The nights are no better, my body humming with unspent energy. It feels amazing to get out there and work.

Sitting at the lunch table I shovel food into my mouth, leg bouncing under the table. I want nothing more than to get back out there and get rid of this energy but lunch is kind of important. As I unflatteringly gulp down the muck an erotic scent ceases my tension. Flowing over my body like a warm shower. I close my eyes, taking in the calm.

"So, I gotta ask," a woman before me asks," do werewolves generally have this puppy energy, or is it just you because watching you hall ass down the track is almost inspiring."

As I open my eyes I'm left gawking at the woman. My beautiful mate sitting just across the table, smirking with her arms crossed. I swallow hard, feeling oddly nervous at this moment. What should I say? Should I say something? She quirks a brow at me, waiting for a reply.

"uh," I clench my pants under the table," depends on the person?"

She hums," is that a question or an answer?"

I straighten," a-a answer, ma'am."

"Hey, lighten up," she knocks on the table," don't need any of the ma'am business. I just wanted to ask, you have been buzzing like a bee this past week and I was kind of hoping it was something I could learn instead of it being genetics." my palms feel clammy the more she speaks. She's so casual, I almost wish she wasn't. I can handle stupid full moon questions over this. I wipe my hand on my pants.

"Sorry, it's all genetics," I give her a half-smile," blessings of the father I'm afraid to say."

She props herself up on crossed arms, her breast squeezing together," so was your mom human? I didn't think you can cross-breed like that." my eyes flick down to her pushed out chest, gulping hard I look down to my hands. I wipe my palms on my pants.

"No, a werewolf can b-breed with anyone," I meet her eyes," just has to be their mate."

"Awe, that sounds cute," she coos. Before she can add anymore the sergeants come in to collect their squads. I watch her look to the crowd, her shoulders dropping. She turns back to me," well, was nice talking with ya, Cujo." with that she leaves.

I remain seated as everyone begins filling out. Looking to my lap I groan in frustration, I never felt more like a measly runt than right now. Couldn't even talk to her and I'm sitting here with a full chub. I look to the crowd once more, catching sight of her turning out of the doorway. Fisting my pants I whimper lowly in my throat.

If I knew talking with her would make things worse then I would have never done it. The night we first spoke was tenser than any before. I feel like ants are crawling all over my skin, my body unbelievably hot. My blankets feel scratchy and too rough on my sensitive skin. I can hardly sleep as all I can think about is that beautiful woman smiling at me from across the table. Her ample chest just perched on her crossed arms. My loins lurch at the thought, aching to a degree I've never experienced.

I fall onto my back, panting as I kick the blanket off myself. Looking down myself in the dark barracks I see the tent in my pants. I groan, thumping my head against the pillow. A boner over a minute conversation with a girl, surely I couldn't stoop so low. I peak at my lap, groaning again as I flex my toes. Perhaps a little attention can soothe the beast?

Timidly I slide my hand down my stomach, fingers sneaking under the hem of my pants. I grab the base of my shaft, squeezing it while slowly closing my eyes. Just have to do this quickly and I got to get some sleep. With the task in mind, I aim for fast. I pump my fist, going harder than I've usually started. My callused hand feels uncomfortable, not helping the smooth glide I need. I take my hands out of my pants and lick my palm before trying again.

I jerk off, feeling itchy and frustrated as I do. I try to get it out and done before anyone can wake up to notice but I can't get into it. Trying a new tactic I relax on the bed. Keeping my eyes shut I slowly pump my fist up and down my shaft, pleased with the torturous glide. An image of my mate sitting across the lunch table pops in my head, my cock twitching at the picture. I admire her harden face, the beauty in her full cheeks when she smiles. I wince as my fingers glide over my tip.

The image shifts as I stare at her tits resting on the table. They are laid bare, her sweet little nipples hard from the cold lunchroom. My cock pulses as I think about reaching over the table to grab her, grazing my hand over her little buds. A whimper tries to bubble out from my throat, the sound surprising. I can't pay it any mind as I imagine tweaking her nipples, watching her face twist in pleasure. In my palm my cock aches, demanding more as I pump harder.

The scene twists, she's bent over the table with her tight ass presented to me. I whimper again, bucking into my fist. A bulge nudges against my hand with every descent. It would be something to investigate if I wasn't so tempted to continue. I picture lining my dick up with her weeping slit, gently pressing my tip in with a retrained grunt. Another whine leaves me, the base of my cock throbbing worst than the rest of me. As fantasy me bottoms out inside her I bite my fist to reject the whimper trying to cry out.

"Fuck," I mumble in a cry. I jerk till I can feel my body shiver in its impending climax, utterly debauched at the fantasy playing out. As I reach my breaking point I grip the hard bulge at the base of my cock, squeezing as hard as I can as I cum in my boxers. My grip pulses as I unload all over myself.

My grip eases slightly as I catch my breath. I feel disgusting as the wet fabric sticks to my tip. Looking down my body I wince at the damp stain. I tug down my pants and catch a look at my still hard dick, I furrow my brow confused. Generally, I'm soft shortly after, not still ragingly hard. I look to the bulge still cupped in my hand. Well, that's new. I test a squeeze. A shot of pleasure jolts up my spine making my head feel fuzzy. I nearly curl into myself at the surprise. That's definitely new.

I take one more glance at myself, wincing at the sight. I'm no fresh pup, I know what's pulsing at my base. I just didn't think it would come out without being buried inside someone. Sighing, I tuck myself away and attempt to get some sleep. I wince at the sticky fabric, suddenly regretting not waiting till a more opportune time to do this.

Circling the track for the 2nd time I catch up with the squad. Everyone is taking a breather, panting hard after the three miles. I casually jog up to them, still vibrating with energy. 

"How can you even do this, air bud," Scott grabs at his knees," I knew there would be running but…fuck."

I look at him bemused," air bud?"

"Well it's like my dog, Rufus," another squad member claps me on the shoulder," would just run around for hours once I let him outside." I look between the two.

"I just like running," I answer," I feel rather energetic lately."

We all talk as I bounce on my heels. The sergeant rounds us all up before heading off to the next part of PT.

We begin jumping jacks in our lines, listening to the drill sergeant scream encouragements. Looking off to the side I catch sight of another squad doing their miles. They all seem rather calm, must be their first mile. I watch them go by, just briefly catching sight of my little mate in the middle of the crowd. A smile curls on my face as I watch her run along. Her arms pumping and chest bouncing. A raging need thrums into my veins, my cock standing to attention. I watch her in a daze.

"What are you doing, boy," someone shouts, grabbing me by the back of my shirt. I stumble as I'm tugged backward, torn from my stupor. Catching my bearings I realized I've tried to walk out of formations, ignoring my exercises in favor of following her delicious smell.

"uh," I shake my head," Sorry, saw a squirrel." I half-smile, hoping the joke would land. He grits his teeth, tugging me back in line.

"I'd make you run another set but I think you would enjoy that, instead you're on patrol tonight, Fido," he shouts, walking back down the line," Let's start again, from the beginning. One, two, three…"

Lunch has me excited, feeling like my tail is ready to sprout out and reveal my pleasure. I quickly shovel down my muck, looking around like an eager pup for any sight of her. Spotting her coming out of the line and heading my way I can't help but wipe my face and straighten my clothes. I nearly bounce in my seat as she gets closer.

"So you do have a tail," Scott tugs on something behind me. I grunt, twisting around with a growl. Out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of my fluffy black tail.

"Ah, fuck," I grumble, looking to her coming closer then back at my tail. Without much thought, I pin it between the bench and my thigh.

"Hello, Cujo," she greets," you're endless energy for exercises will never cease to amaze me." she sits down at the table, her tray clanking against the metal. My tail tugs, wanting to break free. I open my mouth to answer, interrupted by someone clapping me on the back.

"Yea, it's making the rest of us look bad. He makes three miles look easy," Tyler jokes as he sits beside me.

"well, it is easy, you guys are just out of shape," she jokes back. I snort, glancing at the offended men on either side of me. My mate has a sense of humor I see.

"haha, hilarious, G.I. Jane," Tyler deadpans.

"It's funny you should say that because I caught you slacking behind your crew today," Scott props his smug face on his hand," it's bad enough they let dogs in the military but you women have a lot more to prove." I can't help but sneer at Scott.

She glares at him, crossing her arms and leaning forward." yea, well what's your excuse, cadet?"

Scott leans forward as well," got a handicap, love, hard to run with three legs."

My mate snorts a chuckle, shaking her head as she grabs her food," What kind souls the higher-ups are to let you join with such a clear handicap."

Scott bounces his brow," you know it, baby. I'll be happy to show you my treatment options, perhaps you can help?" I stiffen at the suggestion, my limbs and chest tightening as Scott continues to flirt. A low rumble climbs up my throat, back arching as I glare at him.

"Think I'll pass, I heard that men with large dicks tend to need too much prep work for a minute of entertainment," she bites back. Scott shrugs as Tyler chuckles, them all going back to their meal. The growl comes out louder, my teeth pricking at my lip as I snarl at him. Scott looks at me, recoiling at the clear aggression.

"You ok, Fido," Scott asks," looks like I'm trying to take your food or something." I feel everyone's eyes on me, confused and concerned. A possessiveness boils under my skin, demanding action against this male. I swallow hard, shaking my head as I glare down at my tray. Reigning back the shift, I shake my shoulders.

"Sorry," I growl," just feeling tense today." everyone nods, quietly eating their meals. I pass a glance to my mate, worried I pushed her away with my lack of control. We look to one another, the edge of her lip tugging up. She looks away with a shy smile gracing her beautiful face. I smile to myself as I eat.

After lunch I go for a run, feeling more anxious than yesterday. I dig hard, making record speed over my fifth mile. My body feels invigorated but anxious as I run. My brain goes a mile a minute, demanding attention to the one person driving me crazy. With Scott's words ringing in my ears all I can do is think about the threat. Someone is encroaching on my territory, challenging my claim.

I shake my head, I haven't claimed her. Hell, I don't even know her name. I run harder. Pictures of her flash through my head, my fantasy of the other night forcing discomfort to my groin. I shake again. Just running isn't doing enough, I need more now.

Slowing to a stop I take off my shirt. Crouching and pressing my fingers to the ground I allow my skin to break. I grunt with my bones snapping and rearranging. The pain feels great, an action my body agrees with greatly. With my claws digging into the dirt and fur bristling in the breeze I bolt down the track on all fours.

cadets and Sergeants gawk as I high tail it around the trail. I breathe heavy, tongue lulled to the side as I hear the air roar in my ears. Everything feels so open and free. This is something I've missed all week. Changing in front of everyone made me feel embarrassed, self-conscious. I'm not like them and proving that could lead to problems. Right now, I couldn't care less. I have other issues to deal with.

After running around for hours I fall in the grass near the tree line, laying on my stomach to bask in the sun. I should be exhausted now, all this mating energy out for the time being. Closing my eyes and resting my chin on my paws I relax. It's a lovely day out.

Sitting there for a moment I feel a burst of energy. I growl. Two hours of running on top of PT this morning, how can I be nearly vibrating with need? This mating business is getting harder and harder to ignore. All I think, hear, smell is her. My cock stirs against my stomach, the hot length pinned to the ground. I growl again.

Making my way to the showers I angrily toss my torn shorts and turn the water on. I step into the cold stream, shocked at the temperature. This should help, I can chill out before patrols tonight. Closing my eyes I press my head against the tiled wall. Not even a second in and I see her. I see her wet and naked before me, giving me eyes and beckoning me forward. I clench my fist and grow as my cock throbs.

"Fine," I grab my erection," you win again."

I jerk myself hard and fast, snarling as I picture pounding into her sweet cunt. Bucking into my fist I imagine her bouncing breast and wonderful cries of pleasure. I need her, I need her so damn bad. Baring my teeth with clenched eyes I feel my base ache. I grab at my knot, pinching it in a tight grip. I can feel my seed go up my shaft, spraying the wall. Whimpering, I pulse my grip on my base, sighing as each drop is let out.

"I can't keep doing this," I whimper," I'm so tired." my cock doesn't soften, even as I turn the water off and dry myself it still aches for her.

Walking the perimeter I look around the dark camp. My uniform feels scratchy and tight as I step. There are bags under my eyes and I'm still filled with energy. I'm tired and hyper at the same time. The walk around the base feels like a dream, hollow and dazed. I'm so sleepy.

The sound of a door opening catches my attention the same time a wonderous perfume punches me in the nose. My head snaps to a shed out a bit of way from the main building. A light is shining out the open door, a shadow cast on the sidewalk. I take another inhale of that sweet scent, my cock pulses.

Like a zombie, I shuffled to the shed. The corners of my vision are distorted as I turn into the doorway. My eyes snap to the person standing at the opposite end next to a shelf. She looks over her shoulder, smiling when she realizes who it is.

"Hey, Cujo," my mate greets," you look like shit, you ok?" she takes a step to me, concerned. A growl snaps out my mouth, my shoulders sagging forward. She recoils, taking a step back. I match her, taking one forward. "Cujo," she tries to say casually but comes out a little worried," you need something from the shed?" I take another step. Her back hits the shelf, startling her as she watches me stalk forward. With all my control out the window, I storm towards her, bracing my hands on either side of her head. My face buries against her neck, taking a large inhale.

"What's your name," I growl out, using the final bit of control I have to ask.

"S-Samantha, my friends call me Sam," she jokes with a timorous hilt. I lick up the taunt tendon of her throat, she shudders. "Cujo," she timidly runs her hand up my arm," what's happening?" I nearly purr at her touch. Her words barely register as I lap at her skin, drunk on her already. I hear the smallest whimper from her, making my ears perk up.

"W-what's your name," she asks as her hand glides up my back to card her fingers through my hair.

"Trevor," I bite at her shoulder," and I can't take it anymore." 

"Take what," she says nearly breathless. I can't answer, only having enough thought to grab her thighs and lift her. Her legs wrap around my waist easily, pulling me against her heat. My eyes nearly roll with the friction. With little thought I slowly rock my hips, my tongue licking up her neck to her cheek then licking over her lips. Her fingers tug on my hair, scratching at my skin.

"You want me," she asks. I buck hard into her in answer, she chuckles. "Am I your mate," she asks. A spark starts in my loins at her saying such a thing. Does she accept this? Accept me?

Aching and primed I get her on the ground, licking her as I feel my tail stuck in my pants. My brain is muddled and unfocused, wanting to tear her clothes off and mount her right here. It feels wrong- it feels right. I bite at her shoulder again, frustrated beyond belief as I grind into her.

"S-sam," I whimper," Please."

She tugs on my hair again, snaking her hand under my shirt to pet at my sprouting fur. "What do you want, Trevor," she asks.

"You," I dig my teeth into her skin," you, you, you."

She laughs, rubbing her cheek against mine," then have me, big boy."

In a flurry of need, lust, want, I rip her shirt. I can't bring myself to feel guilty as her nearly naked torso is before me. I lather at her chest, plucking the little strap between her cups with my clawed finger. My tongue wets her nipples, chest, stomach, listening to her little adorable whimpers. I feel frenzied as I shove her pants down and bury my face against her cunt. She smells sweet, tastes like ambrosia.

"Oh, good boy," she grips my hair too tightly. I lap are her folds like a dying man, feeling my body pulse and rejoice. She is amazing and all mine, open and pleasured by me. Her body wiggles and grinds against me, forcing me to hold her hips. Her thighs clamped around my face, nearly covering my ears. I'm pleased to hear her cries and feel her tighten around my tongue as I force it inside her. Oh, by the gods, she's divine.

I continue showering my attentions upon her as she tries to push me away," that's enough, Trevor, I need you." my head perks up at her words. She needs me? I sit up, ripping my already torn shirt off my shifted body. I rush to undo my pants, tearing at them enough for my cock to poke through. I look down at her cunt, licking my chops with excitement. I fall over her, hands framing her head. My hips gravitate towards her, needing her more than air. I whimper as I can't bring myself to plunge into her like a savage. Whimper again I meet her eyes, begging her.

She smiles, reaching up and petting my cheek," go ahead, Trevor, I think I understand." overjoyed I lick her mouth, tail wagging freely now.

Now free to do as I need I look between us and nudge my cock against her. My tip spreads her folds but delving into her awaiting heat is hard. I can't think, instincts taking all my control. I whimper again, looking at her. She smiles sweetly, reaching down and guiding me. I wait eagerly for her to lead me, feeling her place me at her entrance. I shove forward, engulfed easily. I whine and growl as I push as far as I can go. I try to nudge further but my base is already swollen. I chuff.

With my new addiction wrapped around my cock I withdraw before plunging into her divine heat with a heavy breath. This is what I've needed, what I've craved. I can't stop myself from bucking into her hard and fast, demanding everything with each thrust. My ears ring as I'm taken to a world of pure bliss.

Samantha writhes and whimpers with me, grabbing at the fur on my chest. I lean closer, pressing my body to hers. My thrusts begin to shorten till I'm rutting into her with shallow humps. Short uncontrolled bucks that leave my knot knocking at her entrance. An overwhelming need overtakes me. I bump my knot harder and harder against her, demanding entrance with every nudge. With a hard push, she opens more for me. I grunt as I force it, locking her to me with a satisfied sigh.

We both wriggle against each other till I'm left whining against her shoulder, with a well-timed clench on her part I'm bursting inside her. I bite down on her shoulder, marking her as my cum paints her insides. Her walls flutter around me. I listen to her melodious cries as I cum. It's too perfect, too beautiful.

With my cock locked inside her I can't help but wag my tail and lick at her face. She giggles, allowing me to shower her in affection as she rests on the floor. I pamper her, licking at her sweat and cleaning every part I can reach. She is mine now, my wonderful mate.

As my knot begins to deflate I feel the week catch up with me. I collapse on her, my cock softening and falling out. She grunts as my weight is on her. My eyes begin to flutter, my body coming back to its original state. I drift off to sleep without a care in the world.

I awaken in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar clothes. Without much thought I sniff out my mate, wanting to roll into her comforting arms. A disgusting chemical smell greets me instead of her warm scent. I jump awake, scared, and worried immediately.

"Whoa, cool it, Spot," someone catches my attention. I snap my eyes to them, seeing a skinny man in normal military attire. The brown shirt and camo pants.

"Where is Sam," I growl, disoriented as adrenaline fills my veins.

"The girl? Probably talking with the XO," he shrugs," should be back here soon." the man looks to his computer on his medical trolley. Feeling he is distracted I jump from the bed and bolt to the door. I can hear him shout but I'm too busy taking in the scents around me. I look left, nothing. I look right, I smell her.

Charging down the halls I turn this way and that as I follow her trail. I feel stressed and angry, to an unbelievable degree. I need her in my sight, in my arms. Her scent leads me to a door, the words on the sign not registering in my mind. I slam it open, spotting her immediately.

"Oh, hey," she smiles as she turns in her chair. She has more to say but I interrupt her. Plucking her from her seat I slam her against my body and bury my face to her neck. I take in her scent, assess her health and the environment. The smell of another makes me stiffen but her fingers scratching behind my ear makes me purr. I can feel my tail wagging behind me.

"Tamed the dog, how cute," someone says. I snap my head to them, nearly growling at my XO. He sits at his desk smug, but still intimidatingly powerful. Though I hold back a sound I can't help but bear my teeth to him.

"Let's not antagonize the pup, alright," Sam jokes. She guides me over to the seats, parting to take her own. Looking from her to the XO I feel the urges again, a primal need to get her out of sight of this male. I shake my head to put myself back into a normal mindset. Reluctantly I sit down.

"Now the excitement is over, Cadet Trevor Galius. You are relieved of training till further notice along with Cadet Samantha Backster," he says calmly. I stiffen at the dismissal, looking at Sam in clear worry. Will she be mad? This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, taking her choice away. Sam glances at me with a disarming smile. I remain wary.

"For how long," I ask.

"Till next January, that's when winter training starts. For now, I encourage you two to settle all that needs to be settled before then," he glares over to me," I'd hate to have a repeat of this semester." I wince, looking down at my lap.

"Will this put a delay on werewolves being allowed in the armed forces," I peak up at my XO. He smiles to himself, dropping it quickly.

"I admire your dedication to this cause but no, there be no delay for werewolves. I hope you don't mind too much not being the first one," he answers. Most of my worries melt off at his words. The only person I'm potentially holding back is Sam, no one else has to suffer for my lack of control.

"That won't be a problem, sir," I answer.

With no final notes, we are dismissed. I walk with Sam out into the hall, fidgeting all the while. We walk out of the main building in silence. Should I say something? Is she mad? I pass glances at her, looking for any signs of distress. She gives nothing away.

"Just ask, I know it's killing you," she bites her lip to stop her grin. I fall apart, reaching out and pulling her against me. I can't take not touching her.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't want to force you out of training like this but trying to hold back was killing me. I'm so sorry," I whimper into her hair. She awkwardly pats at my back as I apologize.

"I'm not mad," she answers," far from it. I'm rather excited about all this. Like, it's not every day something like this happens."

I recoil from her, confused," you're not mad?"

She shakes her head," no, I actually had some guesses around our second conversation."

I look at her bemused," you did?"

"Yea, I knew about the werewolf mate thing from my cousin. I went to her wedding about two years ago and she was mated to one of your kind. She wouldn't shut up about how they met and the utter romantic garbage she experienced from him," she scoffs," it was almost sickening how sweet they were but I got to learn some signs. You have been tense and full of energy lately. I figured that was normal but you perked up a lot when I showed up. It was really cute. Still, I had some guesses and when you came to the shed it was heavily validated. So in the end, I'm not mad. Lowkey a little happy you didn't do some over the top romantic gestures like my cousin's man did."

I listen to her rant amused and amazed. She knew? A part of me thinks she just had some hopeful thoughts and wanted the signs to be for her. Or maybe I'm not as good as I think at hiding this. Either way, it doesn't matter because she doesn't hate me. She wants me and I can't do anything but be thrilled.

With a snort, I pull her into a kiss, ecstatic with the turn of events. She smiles against my lips, pulling me close. As we kiss a few people walk back, whistling and making sly comments at us. We part, chuckling with one another at their jokes.

"So you aren't mad you have to join back next year," I ask just to be sure.

"Maybe a little," she shrugs," I guess your just going to have to make me forgive you."

I growl, leaning down and nipping at her neck. Her shriek of laughter makes me giddy. I have my mate, and she's perfect.


	9. Nineth day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga x F!Human  
> Royal/Servant   
> Warning: angst, secret affair, idiots in love

I walk through the overly ornate halls with a breakfast tray in my hands. I pass a few coworkers on the way, nodding to them all with a polite greeting. The morning is peaceful and quiet. Nothing hectic is planned for the week and the thought makes me giddy. With a pep in my step, I turn down another hall. I catch sight of a slithering tail sneaking into a room. As I pass the door I see the prince heading to his office. Our eyes meet before he starts to close the door. He passes me a kind smile and a flirty wink. I snap my head away, staring down at the carpeted floor with a blush.  
  
The prince is a handsome man, some even say more handsome than his other siblings. His scales a mottled red and blue that is an envy to all. He takes after his father on that front, only taking after his mother with his soft features. The prince is a kind man, a great pick for a king. Though he is not considered The prince, that would his eldest brother, Calcifer, he has been brought up to be respectable and wise as a king should. We all adore the royal family, from their eldest to their smallest babe of a few years, they all rule with honor.  
  
I set the tray down in My Queen's room. Hearing her off in her closest I arrange her morning meal in a presentable fashion. Fish, insects, and water, a simple meal for her majesty.  
  
"Cora, that smells delicious. Did Helen make it this morning," the queen asks as she slithers from the closet.  
  
"Why yes, you have quite the nose for her cooking," I grab the unloaded tray off the table.  
  
"She has a very particular style that I like and it's a smell that always has me salivating," she looks at me with an easy smile," good morning, Cora."  
  
I bow," Good morning, queen Malika."  
  
With breakfast served and pleasantries exchanged I make my way towards the kitchens to help prepare for lunch. With a household so big and busy it's best to do prep work now than later. The family doesn't make it so easy as to all eat at once in the dining hall. No, no, no. they all have their afternoon responsibilities that must be dealt with separately, thus beginning the great hunt of finding them all to deliver their meals.   
  
Pleasant conversation is exchanged as we all rush around the kitchen. Mary tells of her firstborn speaking their first words, a joyous event for the first time mother. Helen educates us younger staff on and ins and outs of toddlers. Stephanie steals the attention away from the children to share the hot gossip of the palace. The king's preparations for visiting a neighboring kingdom to speak diplomatically. The eldest prince's date with his betrothed. Even how littlest Amare's first day of schooling.  
  
With lunch in hand, I redo my walk through the ornate halls, passing others with similar trays to mine. I'm filled with giddy as I turn into an office, shutting the door behind me with my feet. The middle prince looks up from his work, giving that heartwarming smile.  
  
"Afternoon, Cora," my name rolls off his tongue like a purr.  
  
"Afternoon, my prince," I curtsey. I shuffle in to set the tray down near his reading chair.  
  
"You know I do not care for such formalities," he scolds facetiously. I bite my cheek to stop the smile curling my lips. Taking the plate off the tray I twist towards him.  
  
"Apologies, Keita," I say. He watches me walk around his desk, setting his dish on the edge. I bow, ready to depart to finish other chores. Before I'm out of reach he snatches my wrist, tugging me softly towards him.  
  
"May I be so bold as to make a request from you, sweetest Cora," he pets the back of my hand.  
  
"A prince does not have to ask for permission from someone like me," I answer. He smiles with a tilt of his head, his dark eyes catching the light.  
  
"But what sort of prince would I be to not treat all my people with the utmost respect," he clarifies," I wish to see you tonight, in my chambers for a bedtime snack."  
  
"a bedtime snack," I playfully mock," now what sort of treat are you hoping I'd bring?"  
  
He grins salaciously," a creamy tart or perhaps a stuffed pastry?" I giggle, heating up at such words.  
  
"a dessert before bed, have you not heard of sugar giving one nightmares," I ask.  
  
"Then good thing you will be there," his tail curls around my ankle," with a beauty such as yours surely you can ward off any and all treacherous dreams."   
  
I playfully swat his hand away," too many sweet words from such a sweet prince. Shouldn't let me get any ideas."  
  
His tail twines up my calf," may I ask what sort of ideas is coming forth in that head of yours?"  
  
"oh, Keita, a woman shouldn't say such immodest things," I take a step back, feeling his scales glide across my skin as I make my exit. His eyes follow me as I grab the tray and make my way to the door. With a final look back I smile at his affectionate gaze.  
  
"Till tonight, Cora," he says.  
  
"Can't wait," I answer.  
  
With the moon high in the sky, I make my way through the ornate halls for the third time. The way is dimly lit with gas lights. It feels scandalous to walk through these halls like a stranger in the night. I nearly giggle at these events waiting for me. Stopping before a door I right myself, adjust my hair and clothes. With a huff, I knock and twist the knob.  
  
Walking into the poorly illuminated room I don't see signs of anyone here. Am I early? I take a timid step in, looking around cautiously. Opening my mouth to call out for him I feel a familiar touch to my ankles. Quickly I twist around, tugging into a comforting embrace. Lips slat against my own with a rewarding glide of pointing teeth against my skin.  
  
"Evening, Cora," he greets as he peppers sweet kisses down my face.  
  
"Evening, Keita," I pet at his hair," rather eager tonight, aren't we?" he suckles on my clavicle, stretching my collar to reach more of me.  
  
"It's been weeks since I've got to have you, forgive me for being more excitable than usual," he answers in a rush. His cold tail curls around me, squeezing me in a comforting embrace.  
  
"it's been merely days, Keita, no need to be so dramatic," I try to scoff. He steals my thoughts with a well-placed tail peaking up my skirt. The strong tip pets at my clothed heat with practiced ease. I nearly melt at the contact.  
  
He perks up away from my neck with a smug face," a day without seeing your beautiful body is like a hundred to my weary self."  
  
Keita drags me away from the door, laying me upon the bed before attacking me like the beast he is. Love bite where one would not see, touches that set my body aflame, and kisses that make even the soberest feel drunk. He discards me of my clothes quickly, attending to himself after a thorough examination of my bared chest. His cocks stand proud, both weeping just for me. It's an intoxicating sight that can make any woman feel like a queen.  
  
I take him like I've done many nights before. Taking the pleasure he gives and giving the pleasure he demands. Silent cries echo just for us, gentle praises were spoken specially to one another. For tonight his body is mine, to please and worship. The reds and purples are like a painting that God has graced him with. The design was made to be admired by all and cherished by me. I adore this prince of mine, will adore him till my last breath.  
  
We lay together, I curled up in his long tail. His head rests against my bosom, pressing lazy kisses to me. One of his cocks still nestles against me, taking it's sweet time to shrink after decorating my stomach. I pet at his hair with a content hum.  
  
"I must be leaving soon, it would be bad to fall asleep here," I mumble. He groans in answer, squeezing me tighter to himself.  
  
"Just a moment longer," he kisses my breast," let me know this peace for another second." I nod, just as reluctant as him to let go.  
  
I sneak through the halls once again, thinking back on the night with a girlish smile. The prince and I have been nursing this affair for a while. Perhaps nearly a year, since the last snowfall. I look out the window, the next winter is soon. We never planned for it, never truly needed one another as we do now. Keita isn't a prince in line to become a king, he is but a son who was born after one wasn't needed. He doesn't care though. He enjoys his life, enjoys his luxuries. Enjoys me.  
  
My room is quiet when I enter, too cold without someone to lighten the space. I fall into bed with a lonely sigh. We didn't think it would get so far. It was just an agreement to warm one another without risk. Now it's more. I agreed with Keita to keep things a secret, that stress of being in the spotlight nearly too much for me. I'm not a royal or someone of great importance and I'm keen on keeping it that way. For now, we are allowed this, to have fun without problems. That's the way I like it.  
  
At the end of the week, the king returns from his trip with gifts for the family. All it bright in the castle with everyone accounted for. As I walk the halls delivering the queen her afternoon meal I see the king take Keita to his office. Keita passes me a quick sweet smile, nearly distracting me from my task.  
  
I drop the tray off for her majesty, exchanging pleasant conversations. She raves on and on about little Amare. It's sweet to hear a mother speak so excitedly of their child. I've heard terrible things of sister kingdoms who don't have this familiar love for one another. It's heartbreaking to think these other royals can't have such a pleasant dynamic.  
  
Dinner comes around with me tasked to feed prince Keita. With a pep in my step, I make my way to his office. When I enter he seems distracted, staring off into nothing with a contemplative look.  
  
"Are you alright, sir," I ask as I set his plate down. He jumps from his thoughts, finally acknowledging me.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he straightens himself," a bit busy today." I nod, watching him either way. With the conversation seemingly done with I bow before making my way back to the kitchens.  
  
The week is lonely without Keita. He hasn't extended any invitations this week, keeping to himself in his office for most of the day. His mother even tries to express concern for him, asking a favor of me to check on him after lunch. I agree, my motives syncing with hers.  
  
With a treat in hand, I rush off to Keita's office. The dessert is but an excuse, it being rather rude to come into a royal's room uninvited. I look at the chocolate pastry on the small plate, hoping that even something as simple as this could boost his mood. Entering his office I see him staring off into space again.  
  
"Afternoon, sir," I bow," I have come with desserts." he snaps from his focus to look at me.  
  
"Hello, Cora," he glances at the plate," my favorite? Have I done something good I don't know about?"  
  
I smile," not that I'm aware of, but we all deserve a treat once in a while just because." I take the plate to him, setting it on the table as the silence begins to get awkward. He looks at the dessert for a moment too long.  
  
"I'm sorry for being strange this week, I have a lot on my mind," he answers, all formality gone. I relax a bit.  
  
"Your mother is worried about you," I say," and I'm starting to get a bit concerned as well."  
  
He nods," Sorry."  
  
We stand in silence again. I think about making my retreat, report back to his mother on the strange behavior.  
  
"Alright, sir, I should be on my way now," I bow. As I step away he snatches my wrist.  
  
"Can I see you tonight," he asks. I look at him, trying to pick any emotions off his features.  
  
"yes, I'll see you in your room tonight," I nod. He lets me go, watching me as I leave his office.  
  
I sneak into his room to be greeted with the familiar rendezvous. We tangle in the sheets once again, no words being exchanged. Tonight feels different though, slower and more intimate. It's an odd pace that warms my heart and twists my stomach. He is attentive with his affections, prying as many whimpers and cries from me as he can. Even as we lay in post bliss he just watches me, studying all of me. I meet his contemplative gaze.  
  
"You are burdened," I reach out and pat his cheek. He cups my hand.  
  
"I am burdened," he answers. I twist on my side, nearly touching foreheads with our nearness.  
  
"Will you tell me," I ask. His body sags, his eyes dropping with a sigh.  
  
"I rather not," he mumbles," but it will hurt us both if you heard it elsewhere." I sit up, brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"What do you wish to tell me," I look between his beautiful dark eyes. He looks glum, dejected. Sitting up with me he watches for a moment longer.  
  
"My father has given me news that brings sorrow more than joy," he says cryptically," I want you to know it's not my idea, I would have never agreed to this if I had a choice."  
  
"Keita, you're worrying me," I recoil a bit. He reaches for my hands, tugging me closer to him.  
  
"I know, dearest Cora, I just don't want you to be angry with me," he says," I couldn't bear to see your face twisted up in disgust when you look at me."  
  
He speaks nonsense. How could I look to my sweet prince with hate? Only admiration can cross these features when I look at him.  
  
"please tell me, Keita," I squeeze his hands," I can take it." he sighs, dropping his head.  
  
"Father has promised me to another," he finally says," The eldest princess of Stezia. He arranged it on his visit."  
  
I still at his words, feeling my heartbeat like a waterlogged drum. Promised to another? I hiccup as a sound tries to escape my throat. He is to marry? He squeezes my hands and tries to tug me closer, I twist away. I stare off into the room feeling dejected as he looked.  
  
"Please, dearest Cora, I did not choose this," he tries to convince. I wither away at that moment. I'm to lose my sweet prince to another kingdom. How do I collect myself from this? Surely this pain will be my undoing.  
  
Keita shakes me," say something, Cora, please." I look at him emptily.  
  
"Princess Lilian is a fine woman and I think you would be a proper king to her," I answer formally," now if I may be excused, it is getting late." like an empty vessel I grab my clothes and redress myself. Keita tries to reason, saying words that I cannot hear. Without a word, I escape out the door, walk the halls, go to my room, and fall into my bed.  
  
As my head hits the pillow all his words come rushing past my ears. I hiccup, a tear rolling down to my ear. With the first drop to lead the way, the dam is released. I curl into myself, crying like a woman who lost her love. I guess I am that woman. I wail into my pillow for the ignorance I've kept with me during this affair. I'm no princess, how could I ever pretend to be with a prince?  
  
It's my turn to be distant and strange. Keita tries to catch my attention, tries to bait me with his words. I remain formal and proper through every exchange. He is a prince, how can I try to be unprofessional around him? My coworker takes notice of the hollow interactions. They too try to bait me into a conversation, even inviting me out for drinks. I decline with a curt smile, though they never meet my eyes.  
  
I deliver the queen's dinner, sorting the plates onto her bedroom table. She sits in the chair by the balcony, gazing off to the setting sun.  
  
"You have been withdrawn lately, Cora," queen Malika says casually.  
  
"Don't mind me, Ma'am, I'm just a bit lost in thought as of late," I answer. She hums in answer, slowly turning her gaze to me. Malika watches me sort her meal, watches me pretend to have life in my bones. She hums again.  
  
Standing from her chair she walks over, sitting at the table," would your suffering be because of some boneheaded decision my husband made?" I stiffen, gritting my teeth before plastering a smile back to my face.  
  
"What ever choices my king makes is no worry of mine," I answer kindly. Her stare is heavy.  
  
"You know the responsibility of a king is to protect his people," she asks. I nod," do you know the responsibility of the queen?"  
  
"To be a guiding hand for the king," I answer.  
  
"That is one," she eats a roasted insect from the bowl," the biggest responsibility is making sure their people are happy. I know everyone who works here, I've spoken to them all like treasured friends. Many royals have told me that is pointless but I believe to lead the people is to know them. So I ask you this, Cora. Do you love my son?"  
  
I choke on my words, feeling cornered at this moment. I hurriedly grab the tray, ready to make an excuse to leave. She holds her hand up, pausing my attempt at a rushed departure.  
  
"I just wish to know your intentions before I do anything," she clarifies," if you do not hold my son as dear as he holds you then I suggest you make your peace now."  
  
I stumble on anything to say, floundering like a fish. The corner of her lip twitches towards a smile.  
  
"I see," she look towards the window," then I suggest you meet Keita by the gardens tomorrow. He has much to say to you."  
  
I gulp, nodding my head. She smiles, waving me off so she can enjoy her meal in peace. I shakily walk to the halls, nearly falling to my knees with nerves. How the hell does she know about Keita and me?  
  
The next day is a rush of frazzled actions. I can't think straight, can't work, can't walk. Did Keita tell his mother? Did he plan this meeting in the gardens? I Malika the one who is orchestrating it all? What is to be said, what is to be done?  
  
The time clicks away till sunset. My body is eager but my mind won't let me get ahead of myself. Surely this will all go terribly, who am I to wish for something pleasant with the prince? Surely this will all go well, the queen pulling strings and getting Keita out of this marriage. My brain won't rest.  
  
I walk out to the gardens, admiring the flower wilting with the coming winter. The path is littered with petals, all varying shades of decay. Though dour, it's a lovely sight. I sit near the fountain, a chill going up my spine. Should have brought a jacket.  
  
"You're here," a voice calls from behind me. Twisting around I see Keita slithering his way towards me. As he nears I stand from the bench, taking a step back. He freezes before the stone seat, shoulders dropping.  
  
"as a suggestion from your mother do I sneak here to meet with an engaged man," I swallow hard," speak your peace, and I will mine."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Cora, I had to see you," he tries to get closer but I step back," my mother has spoken with me a lot as of late. It seems she is right when she says she knows all that goes on in her castle." he chuckles, half-heartedly.  
  
"She is a good queen, was foolish of us to assume she wouldn't find out," I say, looking to the side. I can't bring myself to look at him, to allow myself a moment to adore his beauty again.  
  
"Well, she has offered me much to think on," he slides around the bench," she doesn't give me direct instructions on how to war this battlefield but she guided me to do as my heart wishes." he continues ever closer, forcing me back against the fountain. As my calf knocks the edge and I nearly fall back he grabs me. Stealing me closer he presses his sweet lips to mine. In a moment of weakness, I allow him, missing his caresses like a removed limb.  
  
I push him away," You are betrothed, please show some decency."  
  
He grabs me again," Screw the marriage. I haven't asked for much as the middle child, I think I deserve to have this one thing I want." he kisses me again, forceful and rough. I wiggle in his hold, ripping myself from his grip.  
  
"No," I shout," I will not be a mistress to you any longer! This game we play is not without rules, I will not be the one to suffer while you get what you want. I can't stand by and let you marry someone else while you string me along!"  
  
"But, Cora," he reaches for me," I don't have to get married, we can run away together. We can go somewhere else and start a new life for us without the rules and restraints of here." I want to scoff at his suggestion, truly seeing his age now. He is a prince but he still has much to learn in the ways of being an adult. Twenty years of life in a castle hasn't shown him the harsh reality of life outside the walls.  
  
"Keita," I sigh," that won't work."  
  
He finally grabs me," Why not? I can provide for you, take care of you. We can start a family out there where I don't have to be part of arranged marriages and foolish things like that."  
  
I shake my head," you don't know the first thing of being outside pampered living. I won't let you even if you did."  
  
"Won't let me," he scoffs," Cora, you are being stubborn."  
  
"And you're being daft," I chuckle bitterly," we have to end this. I can't be strung along and you can't be forced into this situation. I want you to continue living this life with your family. To have connections to them because they would be distraught without you." I pet at his cheek.  
  
"Don't," he clenches his eyes shut," don't, please."  
  
I stroke his scales," I will treasure our time together but we can't be. I'm not what you need."  
  
"Yes you are," he barks," stop saying that."  
  
I bite back tears," It's true. Your father would never allow such a thing. You are part of a proud family that is adored by all in this kingdom. I'm not worthy of standing beside you and being a princess."  
  
"no," he shakes his head," no! you are worthy and I will do whatever I can to prove that. Mark my words, Cora, we are not done till I've exhausted every option."  
  
I try to argue with him, try to get him to see reason but he fights back. Reluctantly I give. I let him believe there is a chance, let him believe we can actually be together. We depart with another forced kiss that has our teeth nearly clanking against each other.  
  
I lay in my bed that night feeling worse than before. A seed of hope settles in my chest, the smallest rotted seed. Maybe he can figure it out. I try not to nurture that thought.  
  
The week I try to forget about Keita and work as usual. I barely see him in passing, perhaps once or twice as he storms out of sight at the end of the hall. The queen is kind, more so than usual. Her request is improper for a maiden like myself. She asks to eat lunch with me, telling me to fetch my own food and bring it to her room. I have to reluctantly agree, enjoying some lively conversation.  
  
I'm doing my best. It's all I can do at this point in time. The man I love is fighting tooth and nail for me in a battle I'm almost positive he can't win. Too many rules forbid such a thing, too many traditions and promises stop us. I sigh as I walk down the halls. Ornate and beautiful like always.  
  
"You," someone snaps at me. Twisting around I find Keita slithering up to me. I take a step back in surprise as he snatches my arm and makes his way down the halls.  
  
"What are you doing," I try to jerk my arm out of his grip," where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to my father," he sneers. I turn cold.  
  
"T-The king?"  
  
"Don't have any other fathers beside him," he snaps. If I wasn't so afraid I would be scolding him.  
  
Keita drags me towards the main hall, shoving the doors open unceremoniously. We both walk to the king who stands near a window surrounded by couches and tables. The main room hosts lots of meetings. The king looks to us both, quirking a brow at his son.  
  
"I'm tired of all this sly bullshit," Keita starts," I'm not a subtle person, and trying to be has gotten me nowhere. So I speak plainly to you now, father, I do not want to marry princess Lilian. I want to marry maiden Cora."  
  
The room is heavy with silence as the king turns his attention from Keita to me. His eyes study me, making me want to curl up and die. It a feeling I never wish to have again. I've worked with the family for a while now but the king has remained an intimidating man. His wife is the only one known to speak with him as an equal, even his children pay his respect in all regards. Except now, clearly.  
  
"Do you bring this woman here as an alternative to Lilian or as the original interest," the king asks.  
  
"I love her," Keita growls," she would never be a substitute." I would fluster at his validation if the king was watching me with those piercing eyes.  
  
"In love? That's a heavy declaration," the king nearly smiles," You plan to ruin a relationship with Stezia with some childish crush?"  
  
"Some childish-," Keita scoffs," I mean what I say. I love Cora more than any man can love a woman. More than any man can love anything. She is what brings me the most joy and I cannot bear to let that be taken away."  
  
The king nods, looking out the window," Heavy declaration with passionate claims. I hope you are prepared to deal with whatever consequence may arise from this breaking of union with Stezia."  
  
"I'll take whatever comes, as long as Cora is by my side," Keita says proudly. I'm left to gawk at the two, hopeful and fearful all at once. Is the king suggesting what I think he is?  
  
"Then you get to be the one to tell king Dagda," the king looks back to us," if you agree then my next visit you are coming along to apologize to Lilian and her father. If that is all then you are dismissed."  
  
"May it be my punishment for keeping quiet for so long, father," Keita bows," I speak truthfully when I say, thank you."  
  
I get to see the king smile as he approaches Keita," I want my sons to be happy, there are no reasons to thank me for that." he presses a kiss to Keita's head before slithering out the room. I watch them both in awe.  
  
With the king gone and me left flabbergasted Keita turns to me and lifts me in his arms. I yelp, holding his shoulders as I'm spun around. Keita litters my face with kisses, utterly engulfed in joy.  
  
"Grow a backbone and take what you want, my mother said," he laughs," she tried to tell me and I took it the completely wrong way."  
  
"She told you to confront your dad," I ask.  
  
"Not exactly. I thought she meant to be determined with you, not my dad," he answers," either way, I'm ecstatic and I cannot be without you another moment."  
  
Before I can ask he is whisking me away to his bedroom, laying me upon his sheets with the widest grin. He leans in, kissing me all over as he begins the task of removing my clothes.  
  
"You know, I never said I agreed to any of this," I tease. He freezes, lifting off me with a quirk of his brow.  
  
"Do you," he asks," agree to this?"  
  
I scoff," Is this how you plan to propose to me?"  
  
Realization strikes him as the smile comes back to his face. "Of course it's not. I will plan something grander than a romp in the sheets. For now, I need you, later we can share our love with the rest of the castle."  
  
Keita rids my clothes and his own. His beautiful twin cocks stand to attention for me, sliding down my stomach before prodding at my entrance. I look up to him, reaching up and cupping his face. His gaze is filled with devotion and affection, it's almost alarming. He fills me, the second one resting on my stomach. We sit there, at peace finally being together.  
  
I pet his cheek," I love you, Keita."  
  
He kisses my palm," I love you, too, Cora."  
  
We make love through the day, laying together exhausted that night. I let myself finally drift off in his arms, feeling full and delighted. Tomorrow will hold its own challenges but tonight, I'm happy. 


	10. Tenth day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien x F!Human  
> Soulmate  
> Warning: angst, jealousy, rejecting mate

A lazy Saturday night. No responsibilities, nowhere to be, just me, and my tv. I quickly change into my pajamas, ready to plop myself on the couch for the rest of the day. Grabbing my phone on the way out of my room I swipe through messages, ignoring a great portion of them in favor of total isolation. Just me and my shows tonight.  
  
A chill runs over my neck before I hit my shin against something hard. Arching forward I cradle my leg with a restrained curse barely sitting on the tip of my tongue. I look down at the sudden coffee table before me, it's bright white design polar opposite to my dark aesthetic in my home. I glance around the room, running cold at the unfamiliar environment. Everything is bright and illuminated, the furniture the only dark thing in here besides the baseboards lining the walls. I gawk in utter confusion.  
  
"Who are you," someone barks, rolling into a growl. I snap my attention to some…thing standing just behind me. I twist towards them quickly, taking a few steps back as I take them in. Tall is my first thought, followed closely by bright. The creature is an alluring shade of blue, a mix of dark and light around its face. The top of its head is skin like hair that looks slicked back. It's almost like dreadlocks in their thickness. Average looking human eyes but a long mouth with thin lips. If it wasn't for the human-like stature I'd assume this was some sort of monster. The clothes are a slightly comforting touch. All around it's a rather disgusting looking man…alien…monster…thing.  
  
He takes a threatening step towards me, shouting again," Who are you? How did you get into my home?" I choke on an answer, still confused and lost. Jerking my head here and there I take in the room, still just as weirded out. Where am I? who is this thing? I curl into myself, panting heavily as I panic. The thing takes another step, catching my attention again.  
  
"Answer me, human," he spits the words," How did you get here?" I flounder for an answer, gawking like a fish as I try to talk.  
  
"I-I-I," I try to speak," don't know." He recoils at the answer, before looking stricken. His lips peel back into a snarl, showing off sharp intimidating teeth. I nearly whimper at the sight, feeling like prey at this moment. He charges at me.  
  
"Out, out, out," he shouts. I take frantic steps back till my back hits a wall. He corners me easily, grabbing at my shoulders. I shut my eyes, clenching up for the oncoming attack.  
  
I'm greeted with silence.  
  
I peek open my eyes to see my familiar bedroom. Uncertain, I curl my hands against my chest and look around the room. I see my bed, my vanity, the slightly ajar door to my bathroom. There is no sight of the alien man. I quickly bolt to my closet, grabbing my bat before checking the apartment. I walk to every room, ready to take on the horrid monster.  
  
Coming up empty I manage to circle back to my room, confused and hurt. I rub at my chest, trying to ease this great discomfort. Setting the bat by the door I curl up in bed, forgoing my lazy Saturday night.  
  
-  
  
It's weeks after the incident and I'm left feeling like it was all a dream. There were no odd moments after that one, surely it was some strange mishap of imagination. I actually begin to forget it as the month comes to an end, though a strange emptiness stirs in my stomach. The feeling is worse at night, leaving me to cuddle with my pillows to ease it minorly.  
  
I clock out of work, heading to my car. Hooking up my phone I jam out to some tunes while I sort my work attire out. Setting my name tag in the cup holder and tossing the apron to the passenger seat. Before I can press the brakes I see a light bright enough for me to force my eyes closed. I feel my seat sink, a weightless feeling taking me for a moment. I open my eyes.  
  
I look into the barely familiar room, clenching onto the armrest to a chair. Terrified I look all around, spotting the strange man in a small kitchenette. We make eye contact, both of us startled. He recovers faster than I.  
  
"You! What are you doing back in my house," he shouts, storming over. I sink further into the seat, nails biting into the wooden rests.  
  
"I don't kn-," I try to explain.  
  
"I don't want you here, how are you coming back," he barks, angrier than our first meeting. I try to explain again but he shouts over me. His words are harsh, accusing me of things I didn't do. As I attempt to speak over him he just gets louder till I feel near tears with all the stress.  
  
"Stop coming here, I don't want you," he grabs at my hand," how did you manage to get in here in the first place? Humans do not possess the wit to get here on their own, so tell answer me! How did you get here?" I tug on my arm, trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"I don't know," I scream," I don't know, so please stop yelling at me." I feel ridiculous as I'm near tears but I feel the situation calls for it on some level. I didn't mean to be here, it's not my fault.  
  
The man stumbles at my shout, letting me go as he takes a step back. I curl into myself, wrapping my arms around my body, and tuck my feet up on the chair. He watches me, angry but lost. I glare up at him, fighting back the stinging in my eyes. My chest feels sore.  
  
"I don't know where I am and I just want to go home," I plead, gritting my teeth. He furrows his brow, sneering as he reaches out and touches my arm. Before I can attempt to fight back I'm back in my car.  
  
Looking around the dark parking lot I fall lax once I realize my position. I whimper as an ache squeezes at my chest. Leaning forward and banging my head on the steering wheel I take a deep breath, then a few more.  
  
Can't write that one off as a dream.  
  
-  
  
I wait for the next few days anxiously. Trying to convince myself of 'two is a coincidence, three's a pattern' does little to soothe me. I could only hope that those two incidents were flukes. My nerves try to get the best of me but I know better. I get angry every time I think back, mad at how some harsh words could get me near tears. No man, alien or otherwise, is allowed to get such an upper hand on me. I promise myself indifference the next time I see that jerk.  
  
There is sadly a next time.  
  
I'm taken from my shower, to my misfortune. Covered only in a towel I stand in the bright living room, flustered and angry. The alien stands before me, arms crossed as he gives me a once over. As his gaze meets mine he quirks his brow. I tighten the towel around myself, glaring at him.  
  
"Caught you at a bad time I see," he says nearly bored. I huff, walking around the chair to hide my lower self. As I twist around I catch him tilting his head to follow me with his eyes. I snap my fingers at him, catching his attention. "send me back," I demand. He recoils in disgust at my command.  
  
"No, I'm not some servant to make a request from. Also, I need to talk with you," he answers. I scoff, twisting away. Talk with me? Does this conversation involve more yelling and blame? I'm wet and flustered. I've been tense all week waiting for this exact moment to happen and I rather not spend another second here.  
  
"No," I grumble.  
  
"Excuse me," he bites back. I turn towards him, glaring.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk with you. Send me back and keep it that way," I growl, a tad proud at the sudden backbone I've grown. He scoffs, shifting weight to his other leg.  
  
"Do you believe that I intend for you to keep coming back," he asks the rhetorical question," because trust me, I don't want you around as much as you don't want to be around."  
  
"Oh really? Haven't noticed," I tease," you have been so friendly up until now."  
  
He rolls his eyes," sarcasm, such a low form of wit." I bite my tongue from throwing a remark back.  
  
"Doesn't matter, send me back," I demand.   
  
"Not until we talk," he shoots back. I tense in pure frustration. I'm near-naked and confused, I don't need this right now. Twisting away from him I fold my arms over my chest. He can talk if he wants but I don't have to answer.  
  
The alien sighs," if I give you something to wear then will you talk with me?" I check on him from the corner of my eye. He looks as tired as I feel at that moment. Reluctantly I nod.  
  
He exits the room, coming back shortly with a long shirt. Handing it to me he turns around, leaving me to put the shirt on and tying the towel around my waist. I sit in the chair as he sits on the couch. The silence is almost as bad as the yelling. I clear my throat, trying to bait him into speaking first. He sighs.  
  
"Well I think the best way to start is with an introduction," he shrugs," I'm Egil, a Birger."  
  
"Hello Egil," I wave awkwardly, dropping my arm quickly," I'm Kari, a human. I think you knew that part though."  
  
"yea," he scratches at his neck," I wanna make a deal with you, Kari. We are in a bit of a bind that makes this little teleporting thing common. You see, we are important to one another according to a much higher power. I never chose this, let you know that now, and I'd prefer it if this little…situation… wasn't permeant." I squint at him, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighs, rubbing at his face," my people have a very interesting power that most of the galaxy favors. With that power comes a 'blessing' that brings another being to us when the time is right. Now I thought this someone would be a, well, another Birger. That's clearly not right so I just have to make do. So I'm asking for you to bear with this little inconvenience for a little longer until it runs its course and we can go our separate ways."  
  
I process his words, rolling them around in my head. A special someone? Am I the special someone? What does he mean by 'run its course'? I think of a proper way to articulate my words to get across how utterly lost I am in this conversation. I look between his beautiful lavender eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
He drops his hand in his hands, rubbing at his eyes harshly before he snaps," you are my mate and if we wait a bit then you will stop being sent to me. So I ask can we just be civil until this stops?"  
  
I taste the words on my tongue," Soulmate?"  
  
He rests his chin on his hand," sure, soulmates. That's not the point, do you agree to be civil until this all blows over?" my brain flips flops. I take a moment to actually let the words settle before I speak. I cross my legs, resting my elbow on my knees and leaning forward.  
  
"So you have soulmates and you think I'm them-,"  
  
"You are," he interrupts.  
  
"- so you want to ignore it because of why exactly?"  
  
"Because it won't work, obviously," he answers casually.  
  
I quirk a brow," because I'm human or because you can see the future?"  
  
He snorts, recoiling in mirth," do you want to be my mate?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just asking because I know like thousands of people who would be jumping for joy in this situation and I'm trying to see if you don't see me as an option because your racist," I tease, baiting him a bit. He deadpans, not amused in the slightest.  
  
"Deal or not, Kari," he asks.  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever," I wave him off," are we done now? I'm catching a chill."  
  
He scoffs," yea, sure." standing he reaches over and touches my shoulder, sending me back home.  
  
-  
  
The next month is filled with annoying moments of being sent away. At first, it was mainly when I was at home, which was better than later when I was sent from work. In those moments Egil is kind enough to promptly send me back. In my more relaxed moments, he pulls me into a conversation, though he sounds bored with it most of the time. I look on the bright side of these meetings, learning what I can about him and aliens.  
  
The few long conversations we have had were surprisingly pleasant. When he isn't being a grump he can be downright enjoyable to be around. I can almost see how we could work together but I trash that idea when he starts getting snappy again.  
  
I try to go on with my life as normal, going out with friends and shopping when I can. I've been blessed to not be taken away in front of everyone. Almost like the teleporting has some know-how on good times and bad times. Though the shower one will never be forgiven.  
  
Lounging against Egil's couch I listen to him explain how his planet's seasons work. It was started with me complaining about the cold in my apartment. He seems to be in a better mood today, talking animatedly about his favorite season. I admire him, finding the twinkle in his eye charming.  
  
"You know when you aren't being a grouch you are nice to be around," I say casually as he takes a short pause in his rant. He stumbles on his next words, turning to me confused.  
  
"What? You think I'm a grouch," he asks.  
  
I shrug, laying against the couch," you get in your feelings a lot and it tends to spoil a meeting."  
  
"In my feelings? I don't follow."  
  
I watch him fidget a bit," you seem to sulk into yourself and I can't get you out of it no matter how much baiting I do. I prefer it when you are speaking animated like right now. You seem to enjoy talking about science and the inner workings of your planet. It's nice." he flusters at the compliment. His cheeks turn a strange dusty purple. I smile to myself at the sight.  
  
"Well, science is entertaining but many people don't care to listen to it often. I can't blame them, I can see how hearing someone ramble for hours about biology and the workings of plants during different temperatures. It's just so cool how the weather can drastically change how a tree will present itself. I mean it just knows the correct way to arrange itself to get the most it can from the sun and I ju-," he glances over at me, sighing," sorry, I'm rambling."  
  
I wave him off," no, go on. I have nothing to do tonight and spending it alone in my apartment doesn't sound too exciting."  
  
He chuckles," glad to hear I'm more entertaining than an empty living space."  
  
I shrug, gesturing for him to continue his rant. My chest feels a bit full when I hear him speak, which is far better than the empty feeling I gain when I'm sent home.  
  
-  
  
My friend kindly notices my melancholy as of late and sets me up on a cringey blind date. I couldn't help the depressed state I've been in lately. When she offered such a plan I was extremely reluctant. A blind date is for the sad and lonely, or socially impaired. I guess I would fall into one of the categories. I agree after a bit of encouragement.  
  
Friday night I dress to the nines, truly trying my best. I'm not really optimistic about this becoming more than one date but a girl can try a little. I meet the guy at a set location, agreeing to walk together to dinner. When I see him I'm in awe at his look and my luck. I might owe my friend an apology and a thank you.  
  
We talk on the way to the restaurant, the conversation bright and exciting. The empty feeling I've felt lately is bearable in this man's presence. We get our seats and continue talking all through dinner. I'm tempted to invite him up to my apartment. Couldn't hurt to see where this will go.  
  
I excuse myself to the bathroom before we leave. As I open the door I see the bright room I've gotten used to. My shoulders drop as I walk further inside looking for Egil.  
  
"Egil," I call. I hear a creak behind me, twisting around I see Egil staring intently at my dress. Relieved, I step over to him," hey, I was in the middle of something important. Can you send me back?" he takes a moment to actually look up at me, quirking a brow.  
  
"You look…fancy," he says his words carefully.  
  
"Yea, I'm on a date. So can you send me back please," I ask again. His eyes trail down to my dress again, his head tilting as he appraises me. As my words sink in he snaps his attention back to me.  
  
"A date," he frowns," with who?"  
  
"A friend of a friend. I don't have time to talk, he is waiting outside right now. So please," I reach for him. My hand falls on his wrist, tugging him forward. He follows, looking a mix of frustrated and confused.  
  
"Where are you two going," he asks instead of grabbing my shoulders. I huff.  
  
"My place, now please," I shake his hand. He swats me away.  
  
"Why you two going to your place," he asks like an upset father.   
  
"Egil, I'm not going to spell it out for you. Now, please," I reach for him again. He grips my wrists, a tad too hard. His gritting teeth are the last thing I see before I'm back at the bathroom. I walk in feeling sick to my stomach. Passing the mirror I look at myself for a second.  
  
Why was he so angry?  
  
-  
  
I don't meet up with my date again after that night. After the meeting with Egil, I feel a little mixed up. He is always a grump, that's normal, but this time was more than mild annoyance. Was he angry with me? That idea picks at me. Why would he be angry?  
  
It's a long while before I get sent back to him and it's a rather strange time. I head to bed that night, snuggling up in my sheets.  
  
I wake shortly later to some loud thud. Groaning I twist on my bed, running into a wall I wasn't prepared for. Confused, I look at the couch I'm strewn across. I sit up looking around the dimly lit white room.  
  
"Egil," I call out tired. I get no answer. Getting up off the couch I step around towards the kitchenette spotting Egil sitting on the floor lounging against the cabinets. "Egil," I catch his attention. He bobs his head up, smacking it lightly against the wood behind him.  
  
"Oh, great, it's you," he pulls a drink up to his lips," how was your date." he spits the words. I take in the scene before me, Egil sitting disorganized on the floor with an unknown bottle in hand. He sways a bit, looking distraught.  
  
"Are you drunk," I ask.  
  
He chuckles," of course. What else is there to do at a time like this?"  
  
"Sleep, if I had to suggest something," I joke, more nervous than amused right now. He snorts a loud laugh.  
  
"Funny," he points at me, waving his drink around," one of the traits that bruise me so easily. Like a fruit falling out of a tree and hitting the ground too hard." I quirk a brow. Alright, he is drunk.  
  
"Poetic, I think it's time for you to get some sleep," I crouch before him," you think you can make it to your bed after you send me back?" he sneers, rolling his head against the cabinets.  
  
"Always with that damn demand," he takes another swig," I don't want to do that anymore." I huff. I guess I'm relaxing here tonight. Reaching forward I grab his arm to tug him up.  
  
"Alright, time for bed, Egil," I help him stand. He stumbles as he gets to his feet, bumping into me. I steady him, holding his waist. He takes the moment to swing his arm around me, nearly making me fall as he drops on me.  
  
"What was that outfit your wore the last time," he mumbles near my face, the stank of his alcohol burning my nose.  
  
"My dress," I ask as we make the trek to his bedroom.  
  
"Yea, the dress," he grins, giggling like an idiot," I liked it."  
  
"Thank you, my mother got it for me," I answer as we reach his door. I swing it open, tugging him in. He bumps and nudges me till he falls onto his bed. I take the relief to catch my breath, he is a rather heavy and sloppy drunk. Couldn't hold at least some of his own weight?  
  
He turns onto his back, kicking off his footwear with a dopey grin on his face. Sliding up the bed he looks to me, gesturing me over. In my experience with drunks, this I what we call a bad idea. I take a step closer, still a good enough distance to get out of reach. He gestures me closer. I don't budge, he sneers. Snatching my wrist he tugs me closer, using his other hand to cup the back of my neck. My face is uncomfortably close to his.  
  
"You have the prettiest eyes," he pets at the back of my neck," like weeping gems in the deepest caves of Turmore. Which is fitting because your beauty is so grand it nearly makes me weep in pure joy." I glare at him utterly confused. I gulp hard.  
  
"Are you always like this when drunk," I nearly squeaked. He shrugs, dropping my wrist to pet at my face.  
  
"You bring out the weird in me," he scrunches his nose.  
  
"Ok," I grab his hands and push them away," you need to sleep, I'll be on the couch." I try to take a step back but he pulls me back.  
  
"No," he whines, pulling harder. I fight against him, trying hard not to fall on the bed. With a well-timed tug, I'm pulled against his chest and twisted onto my back. Leaning on his forearm and stretching the other on the opposite side of my head he glares down at me. His stare is hard and focused unlike before. I look between his eyes, waiting with bated breath for his next move.  
  
Egil lowers himself till his lips are near my ear," I want to tell you something."  
  
"y-yea," I try to turn to him but my cheek bumps his. His answer is to kiss my cheek. My heart flutters in my heart like a loose door in a storm. I'm stuck between uncomfortable and uncontrollably excited.  
  
"I don't like our deal anymore," he bumps his head against mine," I feel more and more idiotic for suggesting it."  
  
"why," I shift back to look at him. His eyes are barely open, either from the drink or something else. It doesn't look erotic but he keeps acting this way. He shifts so he can grab my hip, petting me with his thumb.  
  
"I was stupid," he falls to his side, resting his head on his pillow," I was scared of you. Now I'm terrified of you."  
  
"What," I ask offended. I try to crawl out from under him but he circles his hands around my thighs and rests his head on my chest.  
  
"You like our conversations and you're really funny. I don't want to stop seeing you," he rubs his face against my shirt," please don't stop seeing me." his grip a bit harder, trying his hardest to not let me have an inch to get out. I pet at his head, trying to placate him.  
  
"It's alright," I coo," I'm not leaving, I'm right here."  
  
He grunts," for how long?"  
  
"let's just live in the now, Egil. Let me up and try to get some sleep, I'll be here in the morning," I try to push him off. He clenches harder, looking up with his chin pressed against my sternum.  
  
"You can sleep here," he suggests.  
  
"No, that's not appropriate," I scold. He snickers, leaning up and pressing a kiss to my neck.  
  
"Neither is pushing your mate away but I already did that," he makes me shutter as he licks my skin. I take a deep breath, very caught off guard with his attentions.  
  
"How about we talk about this in the morning," I offer," just go to sleep." he grunts, pressing his face in the crook of my neck. I can't bother to try and push him away, somehow enjoying the weight of him on me. I pet at his head, trying to lull him to sleep.  
  
"Good night, love," he brushes his nose against my jaw.  
  
I sigh," Good night, babe."  
  
-  
  
I wake the next morning to soft snoring rumbling near my ears. Taking a deep breath I peek my eyes open, looking at Egil lounging on me. His arm is thrown over my chest, hugging me close to him as he sleeps. I take the quiet moment to admire him, look at his lax features. The urge to pet his face is strong. I give into it for a moment, feeling his soft skin on his cheek.  
  
His eyes flutter open, closing as he grins. He stretches, tugging me close, and bumping his head against mine. It's after a moment that he stiffens, pushing me away as he sits up. Laying on the opposite side of the bed I watch his startled expression. He looks from himself to me then the bed. His features strain into a frown.  
  
"Don't get grumpy," I yelp. He relaxes partially, more confused than anything.  
  
"Why are you in my bed," he asks.  
  
I chuckle half-heartedly," I've heard a similar question when we first met."  
  
"Kari," he says sternly," please explain."  
  
I fluster, grabbing the blanket to cover most of myself," I don't wanna."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you might get mad or embarrassed," I answer. That doesn't seem to help as he scoots farther away.  
  
"Kari, I'm asking nicely, what happened?"  
  
I nibble my cheek as I debate answering. Surely sober him wouldn't have the same ideas at drunk him. Does he honestly want me to stick around? Will he want to hear about how he kissed and licked my neck before falling asleep half on top of me?  
  
Will he still think my eyes are pretty?  
  
"You got drunk. That's it," I answer quickly," I put you into bed and you didn't want me to sleep on the couch because you are so kind. So you let me use your bed and here we are."  
  
His brow furrows," Is that all?"  
  
I hide under the blanket some more," No."   
  
"Kari," he scolds," what did I say?" I debate lying, saving his feelings-and mine- from this recap. Nibbling on my cheek I try to gain some courage.  
  
Peaking over the blanket I ask," do you really regret making that deal with me?"  
  
Egil stiffens, grabbing a fist full of blankets in a harsh grip. I wince at his discomfort. I bet if he regrets anything right now it's saying that last night. He takes a moment for himself, looking towards the room before meeting my eyes. He sighs, dropping his chin towards his chest.  
  
"Yes, more than anything," he grumbles. I nearly pop up from under the blanket like a whack-a-mole.  
  
"Really," I ask," I mean, why?"  
  
He winces, shrugging as he thinks of an answer. "I don't know. A lot of reasons. I just think not having you around anymore would be…a great loss. Having you as a friend has been great and I don't want that to end."  
  
"You want to keep me around as a friend," I ask, feeling a stab at my heart for such a lacking suggestion. Does he only see us as friends? I don't want to be brazens and assume that we can be much more but…it couldn't hurt.  
  
He sighs," No, I don't think I could muster the strength to keep things platonic with you. Especially after seeing you in that dress."  
  
I grin," better than the towel?" he peaks at me, giving a teasing smile. It feels easy to talk with him like that, the tension already ebbing away.  
  
Feeling brave I shift the blanket off myself and crawl over towards him, stopping as our legs touch. I hesitate to touch him, using stubborn courage to grab at his hands.   
  
"Egil," I start," I don't know a lot about all this and you suck completely at trying to explain it. Yet, I can feel something here and it's beginning to grow. I really want to know now, before it's too late, if you honestly want to give this a try. Ever since the night with the dress I haven't been able to get that angry scowl out of my mind. I don't want to ever see you angry. Grumpy is fine but angry, I can't handle it. It made me realize that I want to make you happy and being here with you is the one way I know for sure that I can make that happen. So, do you want to try?"  
  
Egil squeezes my hand, watching me in harden focus. I wait for his answer, craving his answer. The battle is clear on his face as he tries to think of something, anything, to say. In the end, he just grabs my face and tugs me into a kiss.  
  
It's surprising at first, to feel his thin, long mouth against mine. Yet, his sweet taste draws me in as I cup his face. He tells me all I need to know in just a simple action. Though he is a man of many words, this moment didn't demand such talent. I part from him to rest my head against his.  
  
"I want a date night with you," I smile, feeling silly demanding such a thing.  
  
"What's a date night," he asks.  
  
"Dinner, movies, cuddling and kissing on the couch," I answer. He nods, thinking about it.  
  
"Will you wear that dress again," he perks up. I press a sweet kiss to his mouth.  
  
"If you want," I smirk.  
  
"Then it's a date, hopefully, I'll get to see you in the towel next time," he flirts. I scoff, playfully hitting his chest. He laughs, tugging me into a hug and another kiss. I pet at his cheek, smiling like a dork.  
  
"Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll be in less than a towel."  
  
He growls in excitement.


	11. Eleventh day of Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien x M!Human  
> Fake Relationship  
> Warning: Mutual pining, jealousy, Christmas confessions

No one understands how difficult it is to get a job as an alien. With humans making up the majority of life in space, reproducing like rodents, there isn't much use in lower life like me. To finally get a job is a miracle in itself. Though it's working on some low tier mining station, it's enough for me to settle down. Living in the village that rounds the outskirts of the quarry. It's solitary life but it's enough for me to be content. The humans aren't as rude and mean as I thought. Over the years I learned there was a difference between working-class and upper personalities. Everyone I've interacted with has treated me mostly as an equal, someone who sweats and bleeds for the job just as they do.

Only working on the station for a year I get a notice of eviction. It's a heart retching moment that leaves me in tears. This place has been my home for as long as I've known it. I've made friends and a life here, now they wish to send me away? I try to keep it together but it's hard when everything you cherish is being tossed away with a simple note. As I break down in the middle of mining I'm surrounded by workers, all trying their best. My dearest friend, Vincent, takes me away to the break room to settle down. He has always been kind to me, being ever patient in all our interactions. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

As I calm down enough to inform Vincent of my predicament he does his best to comfort me. I feel like a pest trying to steal his kindness. He tries to placate me, which works for the day but not for the week. The end of the month comes up quickly and I can barely hold my tools to work. He is always there to lend a sweet smile. As the last week comes up Vincent surprises me by coming to my home, offering a solution to my problem.

He offers to marry me.

It's a ridiculous idea that I turn down immediately, though at the time I truly wanted the easy out. He takes most of the night to convince me, explaining that nothing has to change. I have to agree, knowing that life outside of here would be worse than a little lie to the higher-ups. We marry the next day, sending in a request for joint living.

It's been nearly a year since then and life has been smooth sailing. We continue on as friends, putting on a bit of a show for the bosses whenever they show up. A few chaste kisses and lingering hugs are enough for them to nod and turn away. Besides that, we are just good friends, friends who live together in matrimony.

The houses are decorated this time of year for the human holidays. It's nice to see them stick to their roots, enjoying new years and large feasts. Though I can't say I fully understand this upcoming celebration I can still enjoy the fairy lights strewn across the paths.

"Doing anything with Vincent on Christmas," Tori asks as she walks beside me. I smile as I continue to admire the lights.

"Not that I'm aware of," I answer.

"What, no lovey-dovey plans," she asks with a salacious grin. Tori knows of the arrangement Vincent and I have, as does most of the station, but she has some weird romantic ideals for us. I've given up a while ago trying to extinguish this fire.

"None of that, I heard there is going to be another large feast for everyone," I offer instead," we are most likely heading to that."

Tori scoffs," that's no fun. You two can have a lazy morning in and still have time to go to the luncheon."

I shrug, not feeding into her wishes. Vincent and I don't have that kind of relationship. A few short kisses are all we have shared, the strange shows of affection these humans have. My people would gawk in disgust at such displays. I snicker to myself, I was much the same when he first told me of the action.

We head into work, meeting up with the crew before we descend into the dark quarry. Layers and layers of rock pass us, the sight a lackluster one after a few hundred viewings. Though more of those fairy lights decorate some of the open floors. Vincent bumps me from my admiring.

"What floor are you on today," he asks. I look to him, meeting his warm brown eyes. He is an adorable man, though he is far different than people of my kind. His hair for one is strange to me, though soft and fluffy the few times I've touched it. I can understand the appeal but it's still new to me.

"45, I'm with Harland's crew today," I answer.

"Hm," he nods," I'm just the floor below you. Want to get lunch with me today, since we are sharing the same break room?"

"Of course," I smile," I want to know more about this Santa character. It still weirds me out how he suppose to know when children have been good or bad. I understand he isn't real but how are kids comforted by this fake knowledge growing up?"

Vincent chuckles, ready to give a teasing remark before the elevator stops. I head out, waving goodbye to him as I go.

I hear many people complain about the tedious job, some even going as far as ranting on how awful working here is. Though I can't say I share the same sentiment I understand where they are coming from. It seems humans aren't built too well for jobs like this. Vincent for example has come home sore and hurt before. I've catered to him in those situations, acting like their human housewives as I draw him a bath or massage his shoulders. It's not much of a chore though, a small price to pay to say thanks.

The break comes nearly too fast as I truly get into my work. I've found a vein that piques my interest. Everyone heads out leaving me to skip the joint ride up. I finish as much as I can before I have to call it quits less I leave Vincent waiting in the break room.

I head up alone to level 40, absentmindedly walking to the breakroom. The area is large to fit everyone in and it takes me a moment to find Vincent amongst the crowd. I soon spot him off the far corner speaking with another. The human sitting beside him is someone I've not met before, a tall but slim human woman. Vincent seems engaged in the conversation, leaning close to her. The woman is equally interesting, with a great smile on her face. I falter on my way towards him feeling strange the longer I stare. I shake my head and just ignore the rolling feeling in my gut.

"Hey," I greet as I sit across from the two. Vincent startles, leaning away from the woman as he turns to me.

"Hey," he answers less enthused than he was previously.

"Hello," the girl smiles wide. Vincent startles again as if he forgot the woman was there with him. He looks to me then back to the woman, flustered a bit. My stomach rolls again.

"I guess you two haven't met. Nao this is Andrea," he gestures to the woman with a big smile," Andrea this is Nao, my, uh, wife." I don't care for the way he stuttered at the end. The woman's large smile shrinks as she looks between us then at our hands.

"Oh, you're married? You two don't wear your rings," she gestures to our empty fingers. I look at my hand confused, looking to Vincent with a quirked brow.

"Y-yea, it’s a bit harder to wear one while working down here. You will find out soon enough," Vincent jokes with her. Andrea take the answer well enough, scooting away from him a bit to my strange relief. The two still talk amicably while we all eat. My stomach continues to roll the entire time, spoiling the meal.

At the end of the workday, I walk home with Vincent stuck in thought. The interaction has picked at me the entire day, my work suffering a bit as I'd stare off into space. I continue doing that now, looking at the sidewalk with my stomach still twisting. Why am I like this?

Vincent bumps my shoulder," you good?" I stand to attention, flustered.

"Yea, just a bit distracted," I answer casually. I drift off in thought again. They seemed rather friendly today. Was he flirting with her? I've seen a few of the workers casually talk with each other with that same large smile and close proximity. The thought makes me clench my jaw.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asks. My mixed emotions pause at the question.

"What?"

He snorts," what's are you thinking about?"

"Oh," I say, still a bit confused about the question. Penny for your thoughts? I shake my head. "Was thinking about human interactions. Your species is a tad confusing," I answer as casually as I can. No need to sound as distraught as I feel.

Vincent cocks a brow," which ones? Maybe I can lend a hand in understanding." I debate actually asking, some discretion is needed here. I never understood the 'beating around the bush' meaning. Why not say what you mean? Though right now I think I get it.

"Flirting, I think is what it's called," I shrug, trying to seem uninterested. He still stiffens, walking a bit awkward as he reaches back and rubs his neck.

"I, uh," he fumbles," what about it?"

"What is it?"

"Flirting? It's just showing interest in another as a romantic partner," he answers weirdly. I appraise him from the corner of my eye, he is tense. I chew on my cheek, licking at my teeth.

"You never flirted with me," I say, wishing I hadn't immediately after.

"well, our situation was a bit different," he adjusts his bag over his shoulder," do you want me to flirt with you?"

I curl into myself," no-I don't know- it's fine- I'm not… I was just curious about it." he nods, watching me as we walk. I feel scrutinized like a germ under a microscope. Just act casual.

"Anyway, how was your day? Mine was alright, I managed to finish a vein before the whistle," I ramble. He says nothing, prompting me to look at him.

Vincent slows to a stop, me stopping with him confused. He reaches out and pinches my chin softly, tilting his head a bit with a cute twinkle in his eye. I stiffen, awkward, confused, and intrigued. He leans closer, his breath brushing over my cheeks.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, the way the Christmas lights twinkle off them look magical," he purrs. I gulp, looking between his eyes utterly conflicted. Not sure about what to do I bat his hand away with a chuckle.

"Shut up," I snicker," was that flirting?"

He laughs," if you have to ask then I didn't do it well."

We continue walking home but the fluttering in my chest overdoes the rolling in my stomach. I can't stop the smiling curling my lips, passing a glance to Vincent I see a similar grin.

The whole week I'm stuck in a loop of thoughts. Nothing can break the cycle, not even work can distract me. My body feels tense like a loaded spring. I don't know what I'm getting ready for till I'm sitting across from Vincent in the breakroom. The girl has come around for a few days but has backed off as Vincent has nearly ignored her in favor of talking with me. It's when I feel a bit of smug pride do I understand what's going on.

I have feelings for Vincent.

That's a strange thought, I have feelings for my husband, but it's still just as alarming. This annoying rolling in my stomach and taunt pull of my shoulders have been because of this woman encroaching. Have I always seen him as mine? It was never an issue before. I try to think of it strategically before I go more abstract. Was I flustered because if he left me then I'd be evicted? As that idea didn't settle well I humored the idea of actually liking him. It began a string of daydreams of kissing him at home, sharing a bed like other couples. I like the idea of laying against him on the couch, watching television, and sharing a few sweet kisses.

Damn it, I have feelings for my husband.

I seek out Tori on our day off. If anyone can help me with this it's her. A part of me finds it ridiculous to be so afraid of this feeling fluttering around my chest every time I see Vincent now. Once I found out what all this meant I haven't been able to look at him as a friend. I keep seeing pictures of us kissing everywhere. That morning I near pressed a kiss to his cheek and bump my head to his. Now that’s a mix of cultures I'm not ready for.

I pound on Tori's door like mad. She snatches the door open angrily before she acknowledges me.

"Any reasons you're making such a racket at 9 am," she snaps, though a tad amused.

"I think I'm falling for Vincent and I have no idea what to do about it. I don't wanna be fired or have him leave me," I nearly whimper," I need help. Please, tell me what to do."

Tori panic with me, reaching out and dragging me into a hug as I feel like a nervous wreck. So much is sitting on this deal Vincent and I have. Catching feelings can make or break it all. Tori pulls me inside, placing me on the couch. She sits on the coffee table, elbows resting on her knees.

"So you finally admit you love Vincent," she asks, playful but strangely serious.

I scoff," I didn't say I was in love with him, you humans throw that word around too easily. No, I said I was falling for him, great potential but with serious loss."

"What loss?"

I recoil, gesturing wide," Everything! If he doesn't feel the same or isn't ok with me having these emotions then we will split and I'll be sent back to where I came from. I can't scrounge for scraps again, Tori, I rather live this lie than go back."

Tori stares a tad too long before dropping her head with an annoyed shake. I watch, waiting for her words of wisdom.

"You are allowed this one pass as you don't understand humans as well as I do," she sighs as she sits back up," he likes you too!" I scoff, ready to leave till she grabs my arms. "He has liked you since he asked to marry you, you just haven't done anything to suggest you like him back," she explains," I can assure you if you walk over there right now, kiss him senseless and rip off your clothes then he will be over the moon to have you."

My heart flutters at the idea," I-I don't think- it's a bit extreme of an assumption."

She waves me off," shut up, it isn't. Human men are simple, that’s how I know he is completely enamored with you."

I hug my waist," well, he looked enamored with Andrea last week. I'm not as fickle as you all with these sorts of feelings, my kind doesn't just change their minds on partners."

Tori opens her mouth to rant again but just huffs, burying her face in her hands with a quick scream. She straightens with another sigh," I'll explain this one more time. Vincent is in love with you and I need you to stop acting like he isn't. He loves to go on and on about you with everyone at work. It's always 'Nao loves that' or 'Nao did this or that'. I say just tell him so you can get on to the baby-making part."

The conversation going in circles I decided to humor her," fine, how do you suggest I do that?"

"Walk over there and say 'hey, I love you and want to bump crotches with you', something like that," she rests her cheek on her hand," it's honestly that easy."

I scoff," you people lack class and subtlety."

She snorts," Fuck subtlety. But fine, you want a grand romantic gesture or something? Then get him a gift for Christmas that explains everything as easily as words. Like some lingerie or condoms."

Maybe coming to Tori was a bad idea. 

Leaving her place quickly I try to dissect her words for some actual help. Maybe a romantic gesture was a good idea. That way if he doesn't like it I can try to flip it around as a misunderstanding, nothing lost. But what something humans want that can promote what I'm trying to say.

I think about this all week, feeling like a deadline is coming up fast. Christmas is just around the corner and I have to think of something. There aren't many places to shop and online is only helpful when you know what you are looking for. It's not till I see an older woman walking by with a ring on her necklace do I get an idea.

I've heard many times from many people about the symbolism of the ring. It's an image of constants and cycles. Placing the wedding ring on one's heart finger is to keep a loved one close. It's nearly perfect. I get looking online, staying up for hours in my room as I try to find the perfect one. The overly gaudy ones don't seem to fit for Vincent, he is a simple man. I find simpler bands that have layers of different metals. I go further and further down this trail till I find one that just clicks. Ordering it quickly I wait with bated breath for Christmas.

The package comes on our day off, the delivery woman handing the package to Vincent before I can try to beat him to it. As he looks it over I try to snatch it from his hands. Quickly he moves it out of reach, looking at me intrigued.

"It's rude to steal things from people's hands," he quirks a brow.

"It's not rude when it's mine," I correct. I reach for it again but he holds it over his head. Trying my luck I jump for it, grabbing at his arm as he chuckles.

"You have been interested now," he takes a step back," what's in this?" I trail after him still reaching for the box as he pretends to try to open it.

"I thoughts humans don't open gifts before Christmas," I shout, trying to hold back a snicker as we continue this little game. He twirls as I lunge, letting me fall on the couch.

"This is a Christmas gift," he perks up," is it for me?"

I twist on my back to look up at him," who else would it be for?"

"You have other friends," he shrugs, staring intently at the little package.

"But I only have one husband."

He snorts, mumbling," you better."

I sit up from the couch using his momentary distraction to grab at the box. He moves it at the last second smirking down at me. Hiding it behind his back he leans down towards me.

"What is it," he asks, nearly bouncing on his heels.

"Don't you have to wait till Christmas to find out," I ask. He pouts, tugging the box from behind him and handing it to me.

"Semantics," he waves his hand," you aren't supposed to keep secrets from your husband."

Holding the package I quirk a brow up at him," even fake husbands?" the playful gleam drops from his eyes, shoulders sagging.

"Yea," he answers," I guess that rules don't have to apply here."

I watch him walk out of the room feeling rather dejected. Looking down at the box I pet at the packaging. I allow myself to picture a day where I can truly call him my husband.

The lead up to Christmas eve is rather tense. Vincent isn't around as much, coming home late after hanging around buddies. It picks at my nerves slowly but surely till I'm waiting anxiously in the living room. I wanted to use the last week to try to endear myself to him, even cooking more often in hopes that he would be pleased with me. Though I'm generally not the one doing the cooking, him being the more proficient cook in this relationship.

Christmas eve day has me antsy. Though it’s a weekday we have it off and that actually makes it worse. A whole day of worrying. I cook breakfast for us, having a casual conversation with him before he agrees to show me some classic films. Sitting far sides of the couch and watching these flicks has me tenser. So close but so far.

I do try my hardest to enjoy the holiday introductions, learning all I can about this strange holiday. Though learning about Krampus has thrown me for a loop I find it all cozy. The day turns to night and we are finishing a film about an angry fellow living on a mountain. I found it funny but a lot of the humor was beyond my understanding.

"Hey, Nao," Vincent breaks the silence as the movie is paused.

"Yes," I ask. Looking over at him I see his fingers fidget against each other. He shyly looks up to me, pacing a quick glance to the tree in the corner.

"My family has a tradition where we open one gift on Christmas eve. I was curious if you wanted to open one before we head off to bed," he suggests. I look to the tree seeing a handful of gifts under the tree.

"There are about six gifts there, you sure you want to open them now," I ask. He fidgets a bit more, kicking his feet off the couch.

"I'm just a bit excited about giving you one of them so please humor me for the night," he shrugs. Before I can answer he is walking over to the tree to grab a small box. Handing it to me from the floor he sits by the coffee table. I fiddle with the little box, glancing over to my gift for him sitting within reach of him. I guess now is a good of a time as any.

"Grab the red one by your hand," I point. He snatches the little gift. With one more glance at each other, we start opening our gifts.

I can hardly think as I peel off the wrapping, trying to focus on him. As I get the gift open I nearly overlook the item inside. My heart stutters at the bright pendant laying at the center of a chain. The little fairy lights catch on the pink gem and twinkles inside the box. I can hardly breathe as I pet at it, remembering my mother wearing a similar piece around her neck. Father would go on and on about how he made it for her as a proposal gift, as have many people before him. Does Vincent understand the significance of this?

Gawking I look up at Vincent the same time he opens the ring box. His eyes widen, startling up to me with a similar look of wonder and surprise as me. A smile creeps up my face, his lips do the same. We both toss aside the boxes and lunge for one another. I fall to my knees on the carpet as he rises onto his. Our mouths meet in a clumsy attempt at a kiss, smiling like fools as we do our best. As we continue to ruin it I nuzzle my head against his, a rumbling in my chest rising with the tender moment.

"Great minds think alike I assume," he chuckles, tugging me close into a hug.

"How did you know about proposal gems," I wrap my arms around his neck, utterly fascinated with the glow of his eyes right now.

"I asked around," he shrugs," how did you know about engagement rings?"

"I ask around," I laugh. He chuckles, leaning over to press a fat kiss to my cheek.

"I was so nervous," he kisses at my neck," I know how serious your kind is about this kind of thing and I honestly didn't think you would want me. I told myself this would be my last try, if it didn't work I was going to have to talk about where to go from here. I've wanted you for so long."

"I didn't know I wanted you till recently but now looking back the feelings have always been there," I pet at his hair," flirting with that woman gave me a reality check." he startles me with a bite to my neck, a purr rolling up my throat shortly after. He licks the spot, soothing the aggravated skin.

"I barely flirted with her," he growls," she is so overly peppy, it got annoying after a while. I'm sorry but I did want to check if anyone could hold a flame to you. Doing that with anyone else felt wrong and dishonest, I only want to shower you in compliments." I tug at his hair, pulling him back.

I meet his warm brown eyes, looking between them before I ask," will you marry me, for real this time?"

His eyes crinkle with his giant smile," I think that's supposed to be my line." I shake my head in amusement before dragging him into another kiss.

We go to bed together, excited about tomorrow and the news we get to share. I wear my necklace and he wears his ring. What a wonderful Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robot x F!human  
> mutual pining   
> Warning: robotic self-harm, near death, fluff, angst

The bell chimes from the door. Without missing a beat I continue welding the derby car in front of me. It doesn't take a genius to realize who is here at such a ridiculous hour. Tenna just has to wait till I'm finished fixing up Bruce's dumpster car. Sparks fly off the dented pieces of metal, splashing around in wonderous fireworks. If the sight wasn't a norm I'd almost consider its beauty. As I lower the flame to judge my work I see Tenna sitting on the couch across from me. I try not to look at him, knowing the second he has my attention I'm done for. I can kiss getting this done before tomorrow morning goodbye.

I try my damndest to ignore him, just finishing off the line before I can bother thinking about him. It's a hard task as I already feel anxious with him watching me. His stare picks at me till I'm honestly fighting the urge to look up. It's like he has some gravity to him that I'm drawn to.

"Damn it," I sigh. I turn off the torch and slam it on the hood of the Junker. I snap my helmet covered eye to him, seeing that infuriating smirk on his skull-like face. He has to know what that does to me. Tenna is an annoying little tick that has no business getting under my skin the way he does. His constant presence and never-ending teasing will be my undoing one day.

But damn if I don't love him for it.

Slamming my helmet up I glare at him," Have any idea what time it is?"

"10:34pm exactly," he spreads his arms wide on the couch headrest," is that a problem?"

Scoffing at his know-it-all look I toss the helmet on top of the car with the welding torch. I walk over to my workbench, picking up a used rag to wipe my face. Glancing over at Tenna I catch him staring, his legs spreading wide in an 'I'm powerful' pose. I roll my eyes as my heart flutters. How dare he.

"What do you need this time, Tenna," I ask, cutting to the chase.

"Haven't seen you in nearly a week and all you've got to say is 'you know what time it is' and 'what do you need this time'," he mocks my voice," can't I just come to see my favorite mechanic?"

I look deadpan to him," I've known you for nearly two years, not once have you just come to visit me. So I'll ask one more time, what do you need?"

He drops the act quickly, his shoulders sagging as he leans forward," Ricky Bower accidentally knocked me on my ass last week, and ever since I've been losing feeling to my hands." he raises his palms upwards, clenching his hand into fists. "It's strange and I'd greatly appreciate your help," he attempts to be kind as he asks. Knowing I can't ever say no to this idiot I motion him over to the bench.

Tenna hops up with a pep in his step. I watch him snatch the roller chair from beside the car, bringing it over before plopping down. Holding my hands out he sets his gently over them. I take the moment to feel his lightly warmed metal and leathery palms. His body has fascinated me for as long as I've known him. Having great knowledge in most things that deal with metal and wires I have never really understood how someone can make life like him. He is amazing.

Shaking out of my exploration I trace my fingers over his palm, looking up to him. "Feel that," I ask.

"Nope," he pops the P. I pinch at his fingers, digging my nail into the springy synthetic.

"That?"

"Why all the testing? I told you I can't feel a thing," he snaps. I grind my teeth at his tone, tempted to drop the task. I don't need him charging in here and demanding a fix. Scoffing I give into my petty ire and push his hands away.

"Alright, Mr. Know-it-all, fix your damn self," I hop out of my chair, ready to abscond to my office to pout like a lovesick teen. Before I can make it a step he snatches my wrist, tugging me back.

"Fine, fine," he sighs," I'm sorry. Will you please ignore my pitiful outbursts, I'm just a tad frustrated not being able to feel anything." his gaze drops to where he Is holding me, rubbing his thumb across my skin. He huffs.

I snatch my hand out of his," Fine, but one more and I'm kicking ya out."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he smirks.

I grab his hand again, trailing my hands to his forearm where I open a panel. The underside of his arm pops off easily. Having replaced this very piece long before it no longer stays connected. I set it off to the side. I expertly look over his wires and parts. It all looks to be working fine, I dig my fingers in to investigate deeper.

"So what did Ricky do again," I ask, filling the silence as I work. I feel him shrug as his arm jostles in my hands.

"That dumb son of a bitch was wobbling on his way out the bar. Being the kind soul I am-" I roll my eyes,"-I walked him home. As he nearly caves his head in on the street I grab him, trading places with him as the dumb son of a bitch to cave his head in on the street." I snort at the image. The all graceful Tenna falling headfirst into the pavement like a drunkard. The scene replays in my mind as I snap my eyes up to him.

"So it's your head, not your arm," I bark as I grab the panel and click it back to place. Standing, I snatch his head and tug it towards me. He hovers close to my bosom but I'm far too distracted with tearing off the cranium plating to care.

"Very grabby today," he chuckles. I toss the panel to the bench and dig through the countless wires to reach where the small dent on the back of his head is. The protective layer that sits on the back of his head is pressing too hard on his processor. The wires are detached and loose. I scoff, pleased but annoyed at finding the issue. What an idiot for going a week without coming in.

I try to take a step away from him to grab my wire welding set but I'm held in place. Confused, I look to the hands holding my hips. Tenna looks up, quickly letting go and sliding back with the chair.

"Sorry," he coughs," you kept bumping me and I-uhh- yep." I stare for a moment, squinting at his strange behavior before I run off to my office.

I fix up his head, pleased as can be as I shut the panel back. Plopping down onto my chair I hold my palms out again. I gesture him forward. He drops his hand unceremoniously onto mine.

"Have you always been this warm," he asks, pressing his palm against mine.

"Does it feel different," I ask worried I screwed something up. I'm no genius in the ways of advanced robotics. He doesn't answer, trailing his hands over my wrist. Growing curious he abandons my hands and cups my cheeks. His fingers pet over my nose and under my eye. Smoothing down my eyebrows as I tense.

"What are you doing," I slowly recoil from his touch though it feels so welcoming. His thumbs grace the corners of my eyes as he smiles sweetly to himself.

"I can feel the crow's feet, ya fixed me again, doc," he jokes. I slap his hands away, insulted at the insinuation that I have crow's feet. He laughs, letting me walk away in a huff.

-

Tenna

I left her place later than I intended, leaving her asleep on the couch. Heading out of her scrap yard I make my way down the road towards my home. Passing many closing bars and dark alleys. I manage to get out of the dumpster fire that is downtown to get to my humble abode out of the city. It's not a far walk, a decent enough journey to a sweet little place in a sweet little neighborhood.

I trot up the steps, the door unlocking at my proximity. Stepping into the living room I find Ricky asleep on the couch similar to Valerie. Quietly I make my way to my room, flipping the light on to look at the large messy room. I step over the clutter of junk, passing by my vanity. Stopping for a moment I admire the dent on the back of my head, wincing at it.

"Didn't have to hit so hard," I grunt.

Quickly completing my nighttime rituals I plug myself in and power down for the night. 

The next morning I sit in the kitchen, reading on my tablet as Ricky steps in. He's a half-dressed, sloppy man, sorting through the fridge.

"How did last night go," he asks. I sigh, dropping the tablet to the table.

"Pretty good actually. She fixed me up quickly, got to even hold her for that bit, and we talked afterward. You know Gilbert stiffed her the forty he owed her for fixing up his Camry," I answer. He grunts in answer, chugging milk like the slob he is. I grimace at the white trickle going down his neck. With a satisfied gasp, he wipes his face.

"Did you actually get anywhere this time or did you play annoying best friend again," he asks.

"No," I cross my arms," I didn't plan to do anything anyways."

Ricky snorts," wimp."

"Hey," I bark," I'm not a wimp. I'm just a good guy trying not to ruin a good thing going for me."

"yea," he shrugs," a wimp."

I pout, grumbling under my breath as I try to think of something clever to say. Ricky just snorts again, heading towards the cupboards for a snack.

"Just go for it, you beating around the bush just leaves time for her to find someone better. She puts up with your stupid injuries that you cause just as an excuse to see her. Nut up and make a move," he suggests. I can't help but chuckle at the pun. It trails off as I grovel in self-pity some more.

"It's not that easy, Rick," I sneer," she can barely stand me, and asking for more than what we have would be me just ruining something good. If all I can get is once a week with her then I'll take it. She doesn't need some idiot pulling her back anyway."

Ricky glares at me but shakes it off as the argument goes in circles. I adore Valerie, ever since she first fixed me up. She's so snarky and kind, I couldn't help but adore her. But, I'm nothing special and I know she finds me tolerable at best. I sigh, slacking in the chair.

-

Valerie

Bruce stops by sometime this week to grab his Junker car for the derby this weekend. With the bit of money he gives me I have enough to splurge on some necessities for the shop. I spend my day off cleaning up and ordering pieces online. Though I'm one for always working I enjoy getting to calm it all down every Tuesday. No customers to argue with, pieces of shit cars to try to fix up. Just alone with some loud music.

I sweep the garage floor, startled at the bot standing by the front door. Jumping nearly out of my skin I pause the music and catch my breath. Tenna laughs at me as I hold my hand to my chest.

"If I wasn't mistaken I think I scared ya," he teases.

"Yea," I shout," not shit." Tenna gives me a moment to ease my racing heart before continuing his teasing.

"You humans are just so jumpy. Scared of your own shadow," he snickers.

I scoff, setting the broom aside," cause you're any better? I remember vividly you whimpering over me replacing the pistons on your back."

"Hey," he barks, pointing to me," being in pain and getting scared are two different things and I wasn't whimpering. If I was, it was because you don't have a gentle bone in your body."

I wave him off," excuses, excuses. What do you want anyway?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets he walks further into the shop," was just passing by and figured you could be of help in fixing the dent on the back of my head. You see, the ladies don't find the battle wound charming."

I snort," battle wound? Falling onto concrete sounds extremely heroic."

"Saving poor old men from cracking their skull on the sidewalk sounds pretty damn heroic," he defends himself. I smile, waving him over to the workbench.

"I'd recommend stopping with the 'heroics' though. You're in here nearly every week with some 'battle scars'," I scold halfheartedly. He sits down at the bench as I circle him to check out the dented metal on his head. Grabbing him and tilting him forward I see what I can do.

"Not my fault I'm such a good person," he grumbles. I snort, shaking my head.

I try just removing the dent the old fashion way, pulling it back into place. With that not working I remove the piece and try to hammer it back. That just makes it look worse. As all else fails I set out to make a new piece. I sort through some scrap I have mashed together in a milk crate. Jabbing myself on different bits of loose metal I find a sheet perfect enough to mold.

All the while I'm working I can feel Tenna's gaze on me. It makes me fumble with my work as I feel pressured by his attention. I want to seem smart and capable around him but he has a tendency to leave me flustered. I bite my cheek and try to think of something else while I cut the sheet of metal.

With the piece made I head back over, ready to try and perfect it. I stand behind him, tilting his head back down.

"Anything new lately," I ask him to fill the silence. He shrugs.

"I've been trying this new drink for bots, it's supposed to keep the inners all clean and oiled," he answers.

"Yea, how's it taste," I ask, knowing how picky he can be.

"Like shit. It's like they make us taste everything but won't put the effort into making things we can eat good," he huffs," it's almost insulting." I hum in answer. I lose track of the conversation for a bit as I walk off to smooth the edges so it can click into place.

"So Christmas is next week," I shout from across the shop.

"Yea, and?"

"What do you me 'yea, and', are you not doing anything," I ask.

He shrugs," what is there to do? Ricky is heading off to his parents then and I'm left alone till he comes back."

I nod in understanding. Ricky is Tenna's only friend. Though I have no room to talk, Tenna is my only friend. I fiddle with the piece in my hand as I ponder asking him to spend his holiday here. Surely that's a stupid question, why would he want to spend his day with me?

"Besides, it's a family holiday. As you know I lack in that department," he tries to joke. I swallow a comforting comment.

Walking around him again I set the piece, admiring the handiwork. I turn to the workbench for some spray paint to keep the color scheme. Though I've replaced most of his parts with scarp I do try to keep it presentable. I shake the can as I fight back the urge to invite him. It's a waste invitation, he wouldn't want to. I sigh.

"Tenna," I start, he hums," do you want to spend Christmas here with me?"

He straightens at the question, asking defensively," Why?"

"What do you mean why," I bite back.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? Why are you inviting me to your human celebration," he barks. I scoff, spraying the back of his head quickly.

"You're going to be alone and I thought it would be a nice thing for me to do," I answer.

"Oh, how giving of you. Don't put yourself out just for me," he folds his arms. I toss the can onto the desk, circling to his front.

"What is your problem, I'm just being nice," I sneer.

He glares up at me," I don't want the charity. I imagine you have better people to spend this time with."

"Oh yea, cause I'm drowning in friends right now. Got a family halfway across the country and no money to get to them. I'm spending this time of year alone and you of all people should know that," I shake my head, holding up my hand before he can speak," know what, never mind. Didn't know having to spend Christmas with me would be such a hassle."

His shoulders drop as he begins to stand," I didn't mean it like that, Val-"

I stop him," No, it's my fault. Should have known better. It's my bad." I turn on my heels and make my way to my office, Tenna trailing after me.

"Valerie, I didn't mean it that way. I was-," I interrupt him again.

"Fucking aye, Tenna, I get it," I snap," I fixed your stupid head, you can leave now."

Tenna tries to get in another word before I slam the door in his face. I stomp to the desk, collapsing in my chair as Tenna tries to knock on the door. His words are muffled but constant. I ignore him either way, stewing in my hurt feelings like a petulant child. Damn robots.

-

Tenna

I reluctantly leave her place, feeling like utter shit as I do. I hardly meant for it to come out like that but I couldn't help but get defensive. She wanted to spend her special holiday with me? Surely that had to be pity. I never want her pity, that alone stings more than anything.

I walk home, feeling the cold air more than before. Heading into my home I go straight for my room to stew in my ignorance for a little longer. Falling onto my bed I groan as I recall the conversation. How can I be such a fool? Rolling onto my side I rub at the new plate sitting on the back of my head. She always fixes me right up. Not once has she said no. I smile to myself before the image of the door slamming in my face came back. I groan again.

A while later I come out of my room to speak with Ricky, finishing with my moping for the time being. I find the slobby man lounged on the couch watching tv. Falling into the chair across from him I let out an exaggerated sigh. Ricky pretends to not notice so I do it again. With a roll of his eyes, he mutes the tv, turning to me with a fake smile.

"Hello, how may I help you," he says with great theatrics. I rest my cheek on my palm.

"Valerie's mad at me," I answer. Ricky tosses the remote down the couch, clenching his jaw.

"Yea? What did you do," he asks. I don't bother pretending I did no wrong.

"She asked to if I wanted to spend Christmas with her and I got all in my emotions about it," I grumble. Ricky scoffs, looking at me bemused.

"Your girl asks you to spend a holiday with her and you got pissy," he sits up, throwing his feet onto the floor," are you dense? Your girl asks you to spend time with her outside this stupid arrangement you two have and you don't immediately say yes and jump for joy?"

Well, when you say it like that I feel like more of an asshole. I lean forward and groan into my hands. I'm truly a fool.

"I couldn't help it. It felt like she was doing it because she felt bad and I couldn't handle her feeling like she had to do that," I clarify. Ricky barks out a humorless laugh, reaching over for a pillow and tossing it at me.

"You fucking idiot," he barks," what does it matter if she felt bad for you? If a girl wants you to spend time with her then the answer should always be yes!"

"I'm aware of that now," I shove the pillow aside," you know I suffer from lack of filter from brain to mouth."

He snickers," as do all men."

"so what should I do?"

Ricky stands from the couch," go back and apologies then kiss her like the lovesick fool you are."

"Be serious, please," I fall back against the chair. Ricky walks past, heading to the kitchen.

"I am. You keep beating around the bush and you need to be direct. Tell her how you feel- or better yet, show her how you feel- and then you two can get down to fucking like rabbits in her garage," he answers, shouting as he rounds into the kitchen. I stumble on my retort as I think about having my way with her in her shop. Her sweaty body against mine as I listen to her sweet cries of pleasure. I nearly short circuit at the thought, drooling if I could.

Ricky comes back in, hitting me on the head," Stop that, I don't wanna see if a robot can get a boner."

I shoo his hand away," shut up. That's a stupid plan."

He falls to the couch with his bowl of mixed snacks," compare to your year-long plan of injuring yourself I'd say it's fucking genius." I chuff, looking towards to tv in thought. They aren't stupid plans, they've worked every time. Even when she's been mad at me I've managed to get back in there to apologize with a well-placed missing wire. I snap my head to Ricky.

"There's an idea," I smirk," she has never said no so far." Ricky looks from the tv back to me, gawking before sneering.

"No," he points at me," don't chase that thought. For the love of God, just talk to her. You are making this harder than it has to be."

I rest my elbow on my knees," no, no. it will work. Just need your help trying to break something easily fixable and-"

"NO," he jumps up, slamming his bowl on the table," I'm not going to keep helping you hurt yourself just so you can go see her. I'm fucking done with this childish game. You need to get your shit together and talk to her like a damn adult."

I stare at him for a moment, caving quickly," but Ricky, just be a bro one more time. I promise I'll try to make some headway but for right now I just need to get her to talk with me and sh-"

"Tenna," he shouts," I can't keep doing this! I'm fucking done." he storms out the room. I shout after him, trying to plead before he slams his door. Huffing I fall back into the chair, looking to the space in thought. Well, that didn't work.

-

Valerie

I stew for the week, growing angrier as Christmas nears. The one time I try to reach out to him as more than his mechanic he shuts me down. How could I even hope for a second that he would see me more than that? Under the feeling of rage I have the weak sensation of disappointment and pain.

Wanting an actual friendship wasn't asking for much, right? It's not like I confessed my feeling, laying myself bare for him to judge and reject. It was a simple invitation for us both not to spend this time of year alone. I scoff, slamming my tools round harder than needed.

"Don't fucking need him anyway," I grumble," far too busy to spend Christmas with him." it's a lie but it does make me feel better. I can use the free time sorting through that horrendous filing cabinet. Yea, that's a good way to spend my day off.

I power through the week working on odd jobs, secretly holding out for Tenna to walk through the door. He never does though, staying away the whole week while I continue to stew. I don't miss him, no, far from it. It's just quiet around here, that's all. I sigh at the lie.

Christmas eve leaves me cold and alone. I try to work, keeping with the minor distractions till I'm just left numb. Some self-pampering is needed. I make myself a hot chocolate, sitting on my couch, and playing Christmas music throughout the shop. I mumble along to the overly repeated songs as I sip my drink, chewing on some marshmallows.

"Merry Christmas to me," I groan.

Nearly asleep I jolt awake at a pounding at my door. The cold leftover bit of cocoa spills on my blanket as my muddled brain tries to sort out what's happening. The pounding sounds again from the front entrance, followed by some shouting. Scared, I grab a tall wrench off the workbench as I head to the door. The second the entrance is inches open does the person on the other side barge in.

A sloppy-looking man charges in, carrying a tarp behind him. I scowl at the guy, barely noticing the heap of metal strewn across the blue tarp.

"Excuse me, what are you doing," I snap. The man lets go of the tarp with a heavy grunt.

"Help him," he glares down at the heap on the tarp. I finally take a moment to look, gasping at the sight.

"Tenna," I drop to my knees, grabbing at him. He is laid wrecked on the ground, not moving. The lights in his eyes are dim but still there. It's a minimal relief but the black scorch marks up his arms aren't.

"What happened, who are you, why is he-," I try to ask.

"He fucking shocked himself with a socket, and I'm Ricky. Now fix him so I can kick his ass when he's alright," the man growls. I nearly recoil at his volume but I can't look away from Tenna. Focusing, I grab at his arms, tearing off the panel to see the damage done. There are plenty of popped fuses, the wires leaving black marks where they meet. I reach in to find the most damage, throwing my hand back as the metal burns my fingers. I press my hand to his chest, wincing at the heat.

"He's overheating," I say as I jump up. I run over to my office, grabbing plyers and a screwdriver.

"Yea, what does that mean," Ricky asks, panicked. I shoo him aside, falling to my knees besides Tenna. Reaching for his torso again I slide his shirt up to his chest and begin to pry the plate off. Using the screwdriver I manage it easily. Looking at his bare inners I use the plyer to dig in the tiny hole near his artificial heart. I press the button deep down in there, turning him off. The light dims from his eyes as his body shuts down. The barely-there glow of his pupils is a faint relief.

"What are you doing," Ricky shouts," why did you turn him off, is he dead?"

I scoff," he isn't dead, or he better not be. I shut off most of his main functions so he can cool off while I fix the wires that he popped. He is technically still on but it's minor functions, mostly."

"Mostly," Ricky barks," can you fix him?"

"Of course I can fix him," I answer with false confidence. I think I can fix him. I'm sure as hell going to try because if this idiot dies on me I'm going to turn his body into a coffee machine. No, he won't get out of this that easy.

"yea, ok," Ricky answers, shaking a bit. Before I can start on Tenna I turn to Ricky.

"It's going to be ok, I got this. Why don't you grab my tools off the bench while you tell me what happened," I ask calmly. He nods, stumbling over to the bench while I pry off the plating on both arms. Ricky passes me the set, sitting down at Tenna's feet. I wait for him to start.

"I found him in his room after I heard a loud pop. I didn't think it came from him but when I saw him laid out jerking around on the floor I couldn't think. Gods," he rubs his face," I could kill him for putting me through that."

I rip the worn wires out, stripping them and re-welding them to his body," what did he do?"

Ricky scoffs, turning away," fucking shocking himself with the outlet. I swear, he is like a child sometimes." I scrunch my face up confused.

"Why would he do that," I ask.

"Because of you," he answers easily. I snap my attention to him, defensive and confused.

"Because of me?"

Ricky looks at me, fighting with himself before he reluctantly answers," this idiot has been making up every excuse to see you."

"So he shocked himself to see me," I ask, not really getting it.

"Shocked, maimed, dented, sabotaged. You name it, he had done it just so he had a reason to see you," he shrugs. I finish with one arm, leaving the plates off to let it cool. I start on the other side.

"Why would he do that," I wince as I burn my finger again. I feel Ricky's heavy gaze on me. Turning to him he sighs.

"Because he is in love with you and only idiots in love do stupid shit like this," he gestures to Tenna. I bark out a laugh, startling Ricky.

"No, that's not it. Why did he really do this," I shake my head amused. This hunk of junk couldn't be in love with me. That's funny in itself to assume such.

"He's in love with you. Has been since he met you," he answers. I scoff.

"I doubt that very much. He has been nothing but an ass, only coming to visit when he needs something. I consider him a good friend but I know he only sees me as his mechanic," I try to smile through the bitterness. Ricky laughs, throwing his head back as he busts a gut.

"Are you kidding me," he snickers," you two are exactly the same! Two idiots who just don't get the other."

I sneer, finishing up the wires before grabbing my soldering kit. Surely Ricky is mistaken, Tenna isn't in love with me.

"So, Valerie, are you in love with him," he asks with a big grin on his face. I fluster at the question, making him laugh again. "I fucking knew it. To think, I never met you and could tell you were as enamored with him as he is with you. If only he took my advice then you two would be spending your Christmas humping like lovesick teens," he chortles. I fluster more, wanting to roll up into a ball.

I solder the last wire, grumbling under my breath at everything. How can he go and do something like this? And just to get my attention? If what Ricky said is true then Tenna is more of an idiot than I thought. He never gave any hint that he liked me, let alone loved me. I spent the whole year feeling like shit because I adored this idiot, thinking he couldn't even give me a second glance. When he wakes up he is going to have an earful.

As I put away my tools I grab the plyers again. Stretching over his chest I press the thin tip into the hole, pressing the button. I wait for the telltale sign of his rebooting but there is nothing. I press it again, holding it before releasing. Nothing. Before I can push it again there is a loud drawn out beep.

"What's happening," Ricky jumps to attention. I don't answer, having the same question myself. Leaning over his body I stare into his eyes, the dim light extinguishing completely. My heart plummets, a cold chill running up my spine.

I jump up, bolting across the shop for my trolley. Ricky stands, asking too many flustered questions as he watches me wheel the trolley over. I grab the jump-started off the middle shelf, slamming it a tad too hard on the floor. Reaching for the two clamps I attached them to Tenna's chest. I look at the machine, ready to turn the knob. Before I can start, I check Ricky, making sure he isn't in danger of being shocked as well.

I turn the knob, a charge running through Tenna. I hold it for a few seconds. Leaning over Tenna I look for his lights, seeing none I try again. I mumble under my breath pleas and prayers. Checking again for a light I truly panic.

"No, no, no," I readjust the clamps on his body," you do not get to do this to me, you damn idiot!" I twist the knob again, asking any higher power for this hunk of junk to start.

"What's going on, is it working," Ricky asks unhelpfully. I ignore him, sitting in my own fear. I twist the knob, antsy as I wait.

It's a harsh few seconds of nothing. My heart feels like it's squeezing, threatening to pop with such force. A litter of please escape my lips as my eyes sting. He can't do this to me, he fucking can't.

"You son of a bitch," I whimper in anger," I do not deserve to find out you love me too and then have you die on me. You damn piece of shit, reboot!"

I twist the knob again, perhaps turning it a tad too hard. His body gives a sudden jolt, convulsing for a moment before he sits upright.

"Motherfucker," he shouts, clenching at his open chest. He tears off the clamps, curling into himself as he shudders. I can't describe the utter joy I feel at hearing him speak. Without much thought I grab him, pulling him into a hug. He tilts into my hold, still shaking and clenching his chest.

I grab his face, turning to me," If you ever scare me like that again I will turn you into a metal scrap cube." before he can answer I smash my lips again his less soft ones. He grunts in surprise, nearly recoiling. I hold him firm, annoyed and overjoyed all at once. Tenna melts into the actions, the hands curled against his chest grabbing at my shirt to tug me closer.

"Aw, that’s sweet," Ricky tease, smacking Tenna on the back of the head," glad you're alright but if you do that shit again I'm turning your scrap cube into a toilet." Tenna parts from me, smiling up at his friend.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Tenna chuckles.

Ricky nods, rubbing snot on his sleeve," see you at home."

"You're leaving," I ask, watching him head to the door.

"Yea, you two have a lot to talk about. I'll get my words in later when he isn't high off you," he waves dismissively. As Ricky shuts the door behind himself Tenna and I are left in tense silence.

I look to Tenna, happy to see the bright glow in his eyes. He was nearly lost to me, left to be just a piece of fine metal on my floor. I smile at him, he returns the gesture. I then punch him in the chest, wincing at the metal. He winces, curling into himself again.

"Ow, let's not punch the injured man," he snaps. I growl at him.

"Wouldn't be injured if you weren't such an idiot," I snap," Of all the moronic things I know you're capable of, this tops the list. What were you even thinking? You could have been wiped, gone forever at Tenna the robot. Left at factory reset as a blank slate. God, I could kill you right now for being so blasé about hurting yourself!"

"I did what I had to do, ok," he bites back," it's not my fault that it's the only way you would give me the time of day."

I scoff, pushing him away," only time? Excuse me but I don't think you even bother trying a different way. Not once did you stop by for a casual chat or asked me out for some dinner. Hell, I've never even been to your place. I'm not the one in the wrong here just because you're an idiot!"

Tenna groans, starting up a sentence before backing off with a shake of his head. He tries again, falling short once more. In the end, he grabs for me, tugging my reluctant self into a hug. He drops his forehead to my shoulder, holding me sweetly.

"I'm sorry," he says simply," I've been reckless and unrefined ever since I met you. It's not your fault, I'm just a fool who has no idea what he's doing."

I tug him closer, petting at his back," yea, but you are the fool I fell in love with."

He squeezes tighter, rubbing his face against me. Tugging me into his lap we take the silent moment to bask in the glow of just being alive. I'm livid with him, beyond belief am I angry, but I nearly lost him today. That alone is enough for me to just sit in his lap and hold him.

"Do you really love me," he mumbles near my ear. I pet the back of his head, pressing a kiss to him.

"Sadly," I tease. He chuckles, leaning back to look in my eyes. He slants his lips against mine, timid and slow as he does.

"Well, I'm happily in love with you too," he says against my mouth. I tug him in for the next kiss, leisurely licking his lips and cupping the back of his head. We part only for us to rest against the other.

"I'm really sorry though," he nuzzles my head," I feel like a great idiot now."

"Truly the king of idiots, actually," I joke. He smiles, nodding in agreement.

"Can you forgive me," he asks. I nod.

"My biggest flaw is I can never say no to you," I say," it will surely be my undoing."

Tenna smiles big and wide, hands falling down to my hips to tug me close. We kiss like lovesick fools we are, straying off any more words for the enjoyment of just being here. Somehow we make it to the couch where he corners me against himself and the cushion. I fall asleep to him playing with my hair. Before I can succumb to rest I mumble to him.

"Merry Christmas."

He presses a gentle kiss to my head," Merry Christmas, love."


End file.
